Fremde Welt
by Babsi1977
Summary: Harry und Draco kommen sich über das Tagebuchschreiben näher...
1. Neue Tagebücher

**Disclaimer: **

Mir gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Bis zum Band „Order of the phoenix" habe ich alles übernommen, der 6. wird ignoriert.

**Anmerkung: **

Hallo, falls jemandem die Geschichte bekannt vor kommt, ich bin die Schwester von lenchen und habe mir jetzt doch einen eigenen Account aufgemacht...Lenchen hat mit den Inhalten meist nichts zu tun, außer, dass sie manchmal korrigierend eingreift oder Ideen bringt…. alles meins evilgrins  
Wenn Euch etwas bekannt vorkommt, ist das sicherlich ein Versehen, wenn ihr mir schreibt, korrigiere ich dies gerne.  
Diese Geschichte spielt im 7. Jahr, die Jungs sind vollkommen ahnungslos und haben keinerlei Ahnung von dem was ich vorhabe g

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco (also wenn jemand was gegen homosexuelle Paare hat, soll er gleich mit dem Lesen aufhören.)

Reviews bekomme ich sehr gerne und werden auch von mir beantwortet :-)

Habe die Fehler hoffentlich alle ausgebessert und bei Alan das Alter verändert..., er ist jetzt fast genauso alt, passt besser in meine Geschichte.

**Nun aber zur Geschichte:**

**Das Tagebuch von Draco M. Malfoy **

**Malfoy Manor, 01. Juli 2000**

Sommerferien, die ersten, auf die ich mich wirklich freue und dies seit langer Zeit...

Ich bin frei! „Der dunkle Lord wurde besiegt durch den strahlenden Helden der Zaubererwelt!" (daneben der zugehörige Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten) Mein Vater ist ebenfalls besiegt. Bei seiner Verhandlung gestand er unter Veritaserum alles, gestand, was er alles getan hatte. Mir ist schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, was mein Vater alles getan hat. Das Urteil lautete lebenslang in Azkaban. Hoffentlich kommt er da nie wieder raus, aber ich glaube, ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, immerhin sind seit dem Sturz Voldemorts die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so streng wie nie.

Immer wieder werde ich gefragt, wie ich zu meinem Vater stehe. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, er wäre tot. Wäre schon vor Jahren gestorben. Es hätte mir einiges erspart. Viele meiner Narben äußerliche und innerliche. Und das nur, weil ich mich weigerte im Dreck zu kriechen vor dem dunklen Lord. Nur, weil ich erkannte, dass ich nicht mein Knie beugen will vor irgendjemandem sondern frei und selbständig entscheiden möchte, was ich tun will, so wie Generationen vor mir.

Was meinen Vater dazu bewegt hatte, dies zu tun und die Malfoy-Ehre zu verraten wird mir auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, so wie mein Vater mir auf ewig ein Rätsel sein wird.

Meine Mutter liebte ihn über alles andere. Nur nicht sehr lang anhaltend, im Moment stürzt sie sich von einer Affäre in die andere. Alles Affären mit hochkarätigen Persönlichkeiten der Zaubererwelt. Wahrscheinlich will sie von sich ablenken...

Meine Großmutter ist hier, es ist schön sie nach den vielen Jahren sie wieder zu sehen. Es macht einfach Spaß. Ich bin so froh, dass mein Vater endlich weg ist und sie wieder kommen konnte. Denn mein Vater hatte dies sehr erfolgreich verhindert. Sie hat mir zu meinem heutigen Geburtstag dieses Buch hier geschenkt und ich werde es immer in Ehren halten, genauso wie mein altes, das in meinem Zimmer in Hogwarts versteckt liegt, damit es keiner, vor allem nicht mein Vater finden konnte. Zur Vorsicht hatte ich keinerlei Notizen mehr gemacht, denn wenn mein Vater diese jemals gelesen hätte, hätte er mich wohl noch mehr gefoltert und ich hätte längst das dunkle Mal. Aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich bin frei!

**Malfoy Manor, 30. August 2000**

Gestern war ich einkaufen und wer läuft mir über den Weg? Potter, der Junge der lebt, ich konnte es natürlich nicht lassen und musste ihn wieder ärgern. Auch wenn er mir den größten Gefallen überhaupt getan hat, er muss es ja nicht gleich wissen. Außerdem macht es mir Spaß meinen Lieblingserzfeind zu ärgern und dabei in seine funkensprühenden grünen Augen zu sehen, zu sehen wie die Leere in seinen Augen Wut wich. Wut auf mich, der ich ihn so herausgelockt hatte aus seiner Leere. Nichts erinnerte mehr an Harry (durchgestrichen) Potter vor 5 Minuten, als er so traurig und leer aussah. Hah ich kann es immer noch ihn mit den richtigen wohl gezielten Worten ärgern. Wo nur sein Anhang war? Er geht doch sonst nie ohne das Wiesel und Ms. Superschlau einkaufen... Und wieso war sein Blick so leer und traurig? Er müsste doch eigentlich überglücklich sein, immerhin hat er seinen Ruhm, Freunde und alles was man sich so wünscht? Aber was mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken um Potter. Mache mir glaube ich viel zu viele Gedanken...

Meine Großmutter fragte mich danach belustigt, wer denn der fesche junge Kerl war, mit dem ich so leidenschaftlich gestritten hatte? Als ich ihr sagte, dass dies mein Erzfeind von Hogwarts „Harry Potter" ist, schaute sie mich hintergründig an und sagte nichts mehr. Aber ihre Augen fingen auf einmal an zu strahlen... was sie nur wieder dachte. Meine Großmutter ist eine der durchtriebendsten Frauen, die ich kenne. Nicht umsonst war sie wohl in Slytherin...

Am 01. September geht's wieder auf nach Hogwarts. Auch wenn die Ferien wunderschön waren, so habe ich Hogwarts und meine Streitereien mit Potter vermisst. Ähm wieso vermisse ich Potter? Nein, ich vermisse nur die Streitereien...

**Das Tagebuch von Harry J. Potter**

I**m Wandschrank unter der Treppe, 30. August 2000**

Beim Besuch in der Winkelgasse habe ich dieses kleine Büchlein entdeckt, weiß gar nicht warum ich es mitgenommen habe. Ich habe noch nie Tagebuch geschrieben, noch hatte ich das Bedürfnis dazu. Aber vielleicht hilft es mir und wenn schon sonst niemand mein Freund ist, ist es zumindest das Tagebuch. Der Verkäufer sagte mir, dass dies ein spezielles Buch ist, nur ich kann darin lesen und meine große Liebe könnte es, wenn ich es will... falls es irgendwann eine geben sollte. Aber ich glaube nicht daran, diese zu finden. Das wäre ja Glück und in der Hinsicht war ich noch nie sehr glücklich.

Jeder behandelt mich als wäre ich ein König, dabei wäre ich am liebsten einfach nur Harry. Wenigstens behandelt mich Malfoy wie immer. Es macht Spaß mit ihm zu streiten. Es ist fast so, als würde er mich besser kennen als meine Freunde.

Meine Freunde hatten mir in diesem Jahr nicht ein einziges Mal geschrieben, dabei gab es sicherlich dieses Mal kein Verbot von Dumbledore, mir zu schreiben. Wegen meiner eigenen Sicherheit, durfte ich die Ferien noch mal bei den Dursleys verbringen. Wohin hätte ich auch sonst gehen können. Sicherlich hätte ich abhauen können. Aber irgendwie fehlte mir dazu der Schwung. Das einzige was mich herausreißen konnte, war meine Begegnung mit Dra (durchgestrichen) Malfoy. Wieso wollte ich grad seinen Vornamen schreiben. Wenigstens bin ich jetzt endlich volljährig und darf offiziell zaubern, aber irgendwie bin ich doch wieder im Wandschrank gelandet. Aber seit meinem Geburtstag muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr Hauself spielen. Wenigstens ein Vorteil.

Ich freue mich auf den 01. September, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich meinen so genannten Freunden gegenüber treten soll. Immerhin haben sie mich, mal abgesehen von Hagrid, von dem ich zum Geburtstag wieder harte Kekse bekommen hatte, vollkommen ignoriert. Vielleicht sind sie auch nur an meinem Ruhm interessiert? Wie so viele andere. 

Nur einer bleibt davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Malfoy! Ob er wohl sauer ist? Immerhin habe ich seinen Vater nach Azkaban gebracht, was wohl mit seiner Mutter ist? Denn die Frau neben ihm sah auf keinen Fall aus wie seine Mutter. Sie sah eher aus wie eine weibliche Ausgabe seines Vaters, nur dass sie viel älter war. Vielleicht seine Großmutter? Aber egal, was kümmert es mich, wie oder ein Malfoy denkt und mit wem er einkauft.

Der Brief von Hogwarts teilte mir mit, dass ich den Hut nochmals aufsetzen muss, weil ich die Wahl hatte zwischen zwei Häusern. Scheinbar ist das ein neues Gesetz. Wohin mich der Hut wohl diesmal schickt? Vielleicht nach Slytherin? Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn ich Malfoys Hand genommen hätte und sein Freund geworden wäre? Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders? Die ersten 3 Tage frei ist ja auch was schönes, frei bekommen wir deswegen um evtl. das neue Haus kennen zu lernen und einkaufen zu können. Bücher und was man so braucht...

Wenigstens habe ich schon mal ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke gekauft, die Kleidung von Dudleyschatzi kann ich nicht mehr anziehen, sie sind mir viel zu weit, da würde ich glatt ertrinken.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts Express 01. September 2000**

„Harry, Harry da bist Du ja endlich, wir hatten schon gedacht, dass Du gar nicht mehr kommst." rief Hermine mir freudig zu. Ich musste mich zu einem Lächeln zwingen (hoffentlich hat das keiner bemerkt...) und begrüßte alle. Hermine schien irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, was sich dann auch bestätigte. Sie zog mich später auf die Seite und gab mir ein Geschenk mit einem Brief. Außerdem entschuldigte sie sich dafür, dass sie mir nicht geschrieben hatte. Da es ihr anscheinend sehr wichtig war und es mir auch schien, dass sie ernsthaft bereute, hatte ich ihr schnell verziehen und wir redeten noch ein bisschen. Ich nahm mir vor, den Brief später zu öffnen, wenn ich alleine bin. Hermine meinte auch, dass das besser wäre. Was sie mir nur geschrieben hat?

Ihre Beziehung mit Ron scheint zerbrochen zu sein. Ron starrte immer wieder böse in meine Richtung, als ob ich schuld wäre. Dabei will ich gar nichts von Hermine und sie auch nichts von mir, wir sind nur gut befreundet. Sie ist wie eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Aber Ron war schon immer sehr eifersüchtig. Aber da ist noch mehr, ich kann es spüren, aber nicht wirklich verstehen.

Ginny ist anscheinend immer noch verknallt in mich. Sie ist mir hinterhergelaufen wie ein Hündchen und sitzt mir jetzt gegenüber. Wenigstens schläft sie jetzt und schaut mich nicht mehr so hündchenmäßig an. So nach dem Motto „ach Harry, Du mein Retter, ich liebe Dich ja so..." Ja, ich mag Ginny, aber nicht so...

Jetzt wo alle um mich herum schlafen und Hermine als Schülersprecherin unterwegs ist, könnte ich eigentlich ihren Brief lesen.   
Lieber Harry,

es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Dir nicht geschrieben habe. Oft hatte ich es vor, aber immer wieder vergessen. Es ist soviel passiert in den letzten Wochen und ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.

Wie Du sicherlich bemerkt hast, ist die Beziehung zwischen mir und Ron ist auseinander gebrochen. Ich liebe ihn immer noch, aber wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Er akzeptiert mich nicht als Hermine sondern würde am liebsten seine Wunsch-Hermine aus mir machen. Aber die bin ich nicht. Ich bin nun mal wie ich bin...

Ron hat sich verändert, nicht nur äußerlich, auch innerlich. Er ist sehr eifersüchtig auf Dich. Es ist für ihn anscheinend sehr schwer, dass Du der „Retter" von allen bist und er nicht mal erwähnt wurde. Er kommt sich in Deiner Gegenwart so klein vor. Als ich ihm vorschlug, dass wir Dich mal besuchen könnten zu Deinem Geburtstag oder mit Dir eine Woche zusammen verbringen, hat er mir Verrat vorgeworfen. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist... es ist viel schlimmer als die letzten Male.

Ja Harry, ich weiß, dass Du jederzeit auf den Ruhm verzichten und diesen Ron überlassen würdest, wenn Du es könntest. Du hast nie viel Wert darauf gelegt. Dir waren Deine Freunde wichtiger als Ruhm, Du hast Dein Leben riskiert, damit unser Leben „normal" werden konnte und dafür darauf verzichtet ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber zu welchem Preis? Ich habe Deine leeren Augen gesehen, selten nur kam Deine Lebendigkeit zum Ausdruck. Am liebsten würde ich Dir helfen, helfen zu vergessen...

Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr schwer. Meine Eltern lassen sich scheiden. Sie verstehen sich nicht mehr. Ihre Beziehung war immer Beständigkeit. Es tut mir weh, dass sie es mir nicht eher gesagt haben. Meine Welt bricht auseinander und ich kann mit niemandem, nicht mal Ron darüber reden. Der Einzige, dem ich dies anvertraue, bist Du.

Ich würde gerne alleine mit Dir über alles reden. 

Hermine

Huch, ich kann sogar Briefe hier in diesem Buch aufbewahren. Der Brief fügte sich einfach in dieses Tagebuch. Das ist gut, dann kann den Brief hier keiner finden.

Deswegen sah sie so traurig aus. Es tut mir so leid für sie, nicht nur, dass ihre Beziehung mit Ron nicht geklappt hat und das nur weil Ron sich so dämlich aufführt. Er war mal mein bester Freund, aber seit dem letzten Kampf ist er wie umgedreht. Vielleicht hat Hermine ja Recht und er ist eifersüchtig, aber das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht sich so aufzuführen.

Außerdem noch die Scheidung ihrer Eltern, ich glaube, dies wurde ihr einfach zu viel.

Hat sie als Einzige von meinen so genannten Freunden erkannt, wie es in mir aussieht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich alles verstecken kann. Ganz im Gegenteil, Dra (wieder mal durchgestrichen) Malfoy findet immer meine Schwachpunkte, er ist dabei so zielsicher. Also warum sieht Ron es nicht, wenn ich leide. Vielleicht, weil er nie wirklich mein Freund sein wollte, sondern immer nur der Freund des Helden. Damit er ein bisschen vom Ruhm haben kann. Ja, den doofen Ruhm, könnte er von mir aus geschenkt haben, ich würde viel darum geben, nicht so berühmt zu sein und einfach nur „Harry" zu sein. Oh da ist sie ja, wie lange sie wohl dagestanden ist...

**real life Harry**

„Hermine, ähm ich hab Deinen Brief gelesen."  
Sie sieht mich erschrocken an, damit hat sie wohl nicht gerechnet, dass ich diesen so schnell lesen würde „Und?" fragt Hermine  
„Ich würde gerne mit Dir darüber reden und wenn Du willst, ich wäre gerne ein Bruder für Dich, wenn Du eine Schwester für mich bist" ich zwinkere ihr verschwörerisch zu und sie nickt lächelnd. Da sich die anderen langsam regen, reden wir schnell über etwas anderes, über die Schule und, dass jetzt unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist. Auch die anderen beteiligen sich an diesem Gespräch. Und wir rätseln – wie schon die Jahre zuvor auch – wer wohl unser neuer Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist"

**Tagebuch von Harry immer noch im Hogwarts Express**

Es ist wie immer und doch anders, etwas hat sich verändert. Doch eines nicht.

Malfoy! Kurz vor unserer Ankunft in Hogsmeade kam er mal vorbei um mich auf seine unnachahmliche Weise zu begrüßen. Wir liefern uns ein kurzes Wortgefecht und schon ist er weitergegangen, gefolgt von seinen Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle. Daneben stand noch ein Junge, der mir noch nie aufgefallen ist? Ein Neuer also, ich bin ja mal gespannt... Gleich ging's mir wieder besser, jetzt erst weiß ich, dass ich bald wieder im richtigen Leben an der Schule bin. Hermine hatte mein Lächeln bemerkt und drückte mir kurz die Hand. Ron starrte mich wütend an... und lief nach draußen.. Hermine ruft, ich muss aufhören und schreibe später weiter.

**Real life Harry**

Hermine ruft uns zu, dass wir uns fertig machen sollen, weil wir bald ankommen. Wir ziehen unsere Roben und Schuluniformen an. Kurz starren mich die anderen an, weil auf meiner Robe nicht das Gryffindorwappen ist. Ich erkläre Ihnen, dass ich noch mal eingeteilt werde, weil ich bei der ersten Einteilung die Wahl hatte. „Ein Gryffindor bleibt immer ein Gryffindor" sagte Ron trocken. Neville legt mir den Arm auf meine Schulter und zeigt augenzwinkernd auf sein ebenfalls nicht vorhandenes Wappen.

Draußen gehen wir zu den Kutschen und werden ins Schloss gebracht. Ich kann die Fahrt gar nicht richtig genießen, irgendwie habe ich Angst... was ist wenn... was wäre wenn... Aber ich komme nicht mehr dazu, weiterzudenken, weil wir angekommen sind. Professor McGonagall hält uns „wappenlose" Schüler, auch den neuen zurück und teilt uns mit, dass wir nach den Erstklässlern eingeteilt werden und hinter diesen bleiben sollten. Außer mir und Neville stehen noch einige andere da, anscheinend gilt dies für alle ab der Fünften.

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts Express, 01. September 2000**

Heute bin ich mal früh dran und habe mir auch gleich ein Abteil gesichert. So kann ich die Leute draußen noch ein bisschen beobachten, bis die anderen kommen. Ah da draußen habe ich den perfekten Blick auf die Weasleys. Potter scheint ja heute ziemlich spät zu kommen, ob er wohl kommt? Ah da ist er schon..., aber er schaut nicht sehr fröhlich drein. Granger schaut ihn entschuldigend an und drückt ihm was in die Hand, soso... da werde ich wohl mal nachhaken müssen, wo im Hause Potter der Haussegen schief hängt, Ron schaut ihn ja äußerst wütend an...

Potter hat sich verändert, er hat passende Klamotten, die seinen niedlichen Hintern betonen? Nein, das habe ich jetzt nicht geschrieben, doch da steht's... Ja er hat einen niedlichen Hintern, aber seine Haare stehen ab wie immer. Es juckt mir in den Fingern, diese zu richten. Was schreibe ich da eigentlich. Ah da kommen die Anderen! Allen voran Alan!

**Später...**

Jetzt schlafen endlich alle. Alan, mein bester Freund ist kurz nach draußen gegangen. Alan, ja er ist immer noch mein bester Freund, keiner konnte besser hinter meine Maske gucken als er. Ich bin froh, dass er endlich auch nach Hogwarts durfte. Jetzt wo Voldemort endlich sein wohlverdientes Ende gefunden hat. Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir uns nach wie vor so gut verstehen.

Leider ist Pansy immer noch nicht davon geheilt, mich zu lieben. Dabei finde ich sie total doof. Nee lieber noch würde ich Potter heiraten als sie. Ich befasse mich entschieden zu viel mit Potter. Potter heiraten, den würde ich noch nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen. Niemals.

**Real life Draco**

Nach diesem ganzen Schülersprecherquatsch kann ich mich endlich ein bisschen Umschauen, und was sehen meine Augen. Potter hat kein Wappen auf dem Umhang, dass heißt er ist unter denjenigen sein, die noch mal eingeteilt werden. Zwischen welchen Häusern er wohl wählen durfte? Ravenclaw? Nee sicher nicht. Hufflepuff? Hmm ja möglich Oder etwa Slytherin? Das wäre ja was... oh dann könnte ich ihn viel besser ärgern, nein noch besser, ich müsste mich am Montag um ihn kümmern. Bin ja immerhin Schülersprecher. Alan ist etwas anderes, er ist „nur" neu, keine Ahnung warum da so unterschieden wird... Ich grinse kurz und wende mich dann Alan zu. Er schaut mich nachdenklich an, genauso wie meine Großmutter, er hat irgendwas vor, wenn ich nur wüsste was... Die beiden sind durchtrieben bis zum Gehtnichtmehr... ich muss lachen.

**Real life Harry**

Der Freund von Draco begrüßte Harry und die Anderen sehr freundlich und stellt sich dann neben Harry. Harry fragte sich, wer das und wie er wohl wäre.

Nachdem alle Neuen eingeteilt wurden, der Neue Alan Ricks wurde natürlich nach Slytherin geschickt und dort gleich freudig von Malfoy begrüßt. Als Harry mitbekommt, dass Neville nach Hufflepuff kommt, denkt er bei sich, dass dieser da ganz gut hineinpasst.

„Potter Harry"

Harry geht langsam nach vorne. Er fühlt die Blicke auf ihn ruhen... er blickt sich noch mal in der Halle an, bevor er dann den Hut aufgesetzt bekommt.

Die ganze Halle hält gespannt den Atem an. Der wird noch mal eingeteilt, der hatte die Wahl? Überall wird leise geflüstert und alle schauen sich fragend an und warten gespannt. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw warten gespannt, ob sie jetzt den Helden bekommen? Weil er würde ja schon gut in ihr Haus passen.

Er kann die Anspannung förmlich spüren. 

**Real life Draco**

Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt, wo er hinkommt. All die anderen Häuser warten ja förmlich, dass er zu ihnen kommt. Der einzige Tisch, der gespielt gelangweilt drein schaut, ist der unsere. Gut haben wir gelernt unsere Emotionen zu verbergen.


	2. Jedem das Seine

**Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Kapitel.**  
**Anmerkung:**

bedeuten, dass kurz aus einer anderen Perspektive geschrieben wird.

**Real life Harry**

„So sehen wir uns also wieder Harry Potter, ich sage Dir nur was ich damals bereits sagte, dass Slytherin das richtige Haus für Dich ist" Harry will etwas erwidern, als der Hut auch schon rief „SLYTHERIN"

Alle – ohne Ausnahme – schauten auf Harry. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten viele Emotionen wieder, von Unglauben über Wut bis zu Ausdruckslosigkeit.

Er warf einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron, während Hermine ihm aufmunternd zunickte, warf Ron ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und wandte sich an Hermine, es schien ihm, als würden die beiden streiten. Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen Tische, er sah auf Neville, der sich an seinem neuen Tisch sichtbar wohl fühlte und ihm zulächelte.

Die Lehrer am Lehrertisch sahen ihn verwundert an. Harry drückt der sprachlosen Professorin McGonagall den Hut in die Hand und ging langsam auf seinen neuen Haustisch zu.

Im Gehen bemerkte er, dass Malfoy ihn erstaunt und neugierig ansah, bevor sein Ausdruck sich wieder in seine übliche Maske wandelte. Da er regelrecht spürte, wie alle Blicke auf ihm lagen, fühlte er sich noch unwohler und ging schnell zu seinem neuen Tisch, wo er sich gegenüber von Malfoy und dem Neuen, Alan, auf einen freien Platz setzte.

„Willkommen Potter im Hause Slytherin!" sagte Malfoy für seine Verhältnisse sehr freundlich. Was nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Harry und einige in der Nähe sitzenden Mitschüler verwunderte.

Kaum saß er, hielt Dumbledore schon seine übliche Rede, in der er auch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellte: Remus Lupin.

Harry bekam von der Rede nichts mit, erst als er den Namen Remus Lupin hörte, horchte er auf. 

Draco war wieder mal gelangweilt von dem Unsinn, den Dumbledore verzapfte. Er dachte bei sich 'der schon wieder' als Dumbledore Remus Lupin als neuen Lehrer vorstellte.

Nach Dumbledores obligatorischem Händeklatschen erschien das Essen wie von Zauberhand. Harry sah sich am Slytherintisch um und stellte verwundert fest, dass einige fehlten. Aus seinem, aber auch aus anderen Jahrgängen.

Er kam nicht weiter zum Nachdenken, da das Essen zu verlockend aussah. Alle griffen gleichzeitig zu und aßen ohne irgendwelche Streitereien, was Harry sehr verwundert feststellte. An seinem früheren Tisch gab es ständig Kämpfe ums Essen, obwohl sich die Platten immer wieder selbst befüllten. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass die Essmanieren der Slytherins um Welten besser waren als die der Gryffindors. Daher riss er sich zusammen, aß langsam und stellte seine besten Manieren zur Schau.

Nach dem Essen erhoben sich alle gleichzeitig vom Tisch und gingen gemeinsam in Zweierreihen in Richtung Kerker. Hinter Malfoy, der von Alan begleitet wurde, gingen gleich die Erstklässler. Ihnen folgten die anderen Schüler, die alle in einer bestimmten Ordnung zu gehen schienen. Er fand sich neben Blaise Zabini wieder. Zuletzt damit niemand verloren ging, ging Professor Snape.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen suchte Harry sich einen Platz und hörte Professor Snape aufmerksam zu, der den Erstklässlern alles erklärte. Danach wurden die Erstklässler von den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Zimmer begleitet und er wandte sich an Alan und Harry. „Willkommen in Slytherin, das gilt selbstverständlich auch für Dich Harry Potter, ich bin sehr verwundert, dass Du jetzt hier bist. Aber nun gut. Die Regeln gelten selbstverständlich auch für Dich. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass Slytherin wegen Dir Punkte verliert. Haben wir uns verstanden?"   
„Ja, Professor"  
„Morgen ist Samstag, da werdet ihr gemeinsam mit Mr. Malfoy nach London in die Winkelgasse apparieren und eure Schulsachen kaufen." Die drei Angesprochenen nickten.  
„Mr. Potter, sie haben am Montag noch einen freien Tag. Nutzen sie diesen Tag gut und bereiten sie sich auf ihre neuen Fächer vor. Mr. Malfoy wird Ihnen dabei helfen."  
„Ja, Professor"  
„Gute Nacht ihnen allen!"  
„Gute Nacht Professor" kam es von allen.

**Tagebuch von Draco: Hogwarts, 01. September 2000**

Endlich bin ich alleine in meinem Zimmer und kann die Ruhe genießen, so gerne ich mit den anderen auch in Hogwarts bin. So genieße ich doch die ruhigen Stunden, in denen ich alleine sein und nachdenken kann.

Was für ein Tag heute, nach unserer Ankunft in Hogsmeade, sah ich, dass Harry kein Wappen auf seinem Umhang trug und schloss daraus, dass er zu jenen gehört, die damals die Wahl zwischen zwei oder mehreren Häusern hatten? Ich überlegte mir dann, ob er wohl wieder nach Gryffindor zu dem Rest des Trios (wobei das nach den Blicken von Wiesel ein paar Sprünge oder mehr hat) oder wo er sonst hinpassen würde. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw (bei dem Gedanken muss ich lachen), Slytherin dachte ich mir, würde ganz gut passen. Aber er und Slytherin?

Und dann schrie der Hut „SLYTHERIN" kurz, ganz kurz konnte man wohl mein Erstaunen sehen. Harry meine ich, hat es ebenfalls bemerkt. Irgendwie habe ich mich gefreut. Auch wenn er mir in dem Moment fast Leid tat, er sah so hilflos und verloren aus. Die anderen wollten ihn ja zum Teil mit ihren Blicken töten. Und das nur, weil er in mein Haus kommt? Innerlich kann ich da nur den Kopf schütteln, so schlimm sind wir gar nicht.  
Besser als die anderen natürlich! Das auf jeden Fall, immerhin sind wir was Besonderes, wir Slytherins.

Vorhin war ich dann noch auf einer Besprechung mit Granger, weil sie ja ebenfalls Schülersprecherin ist. Sie sieht irgendwie traurig aus, möchte bloß wissen, was das Wiesel mit ihr gemacht hat. Ich konnte mir zumindest schon mal zusammenreimen, dass sie und das Wiesel nicht mehr zusammen sind...Wäre ja schon gute Munition gegen Gryffindor, nur weil jetzt ein ehemaliger Gryffindor bei uns ist, muss ich ja nicht gleich nett zu allen sein.

Und dann, ich konnte spüren, wie sie sich zusammennahm und ihren erbärmlichen Gryffindormut zusammenkratzen musste, als sie mich um Hilfe bat, ein Treffen mit Harry zu arrangieren. Auf meinen fassungslosen Blick hin, (meine Maske entgleitet mir in letzter Zeit relativ häufig, ich glaub ich muss wieder mehr daran arbeiten) antwortete sie mir, dass sie keinen Stress mit ihren Mitschülern bekommen wollte. Diese sind anscheinend sehr sauer, dass er nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Ihr macht dies scheinbar nichts aus. Irgendwie scheint sie sich zu freuen. Was sie sich nur denkt... manchmal wäre ich gerne in ihrem Kopf drin, sie ist schlau und gerissen. Wäre sicherlich auch eine gute Slytherin, wenn sie kein Schlammblut wäre, natürlich. Wobei das ja jetzt ohnehin kaum noch eine Rolle spielt...

Aber warum sie ausgerechnet mich bittet... Mich, der sie immer beleidigt hatte... Warum auch immer, ich hab zugestimmt und ihr gesagt, dass sie sich Sonntag nach dem Abendessen irgendwie abseilen und um 19:00 Uhr vor unseren Gemeinschaftsraum warten soll. Warum ich das getan habe, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht weil ein gewisser Alan Ricks mir sagte, dass er sie total süß findet? Wohl eher nicht, der braucht keine Hilfe, wenn der was möchte, dann versucht er es auch mit allen Mitteln. Er ist halt ein Slytherin. Um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun? Oder Potter? Nein, ich weiß es nicht und will es ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht wissen... ich tu's einfach mal... vielleicht brauche ich ja mal den einen oder anderen Gefallen innerlich boshaft grins 

Wie auch immer morgen gehe ich mit Alan und Harry (ähm, seit heute erlaube ich mir ihn hier Harry zu nennen, immerhin ist er jetzt ein Slytherin und wir sprechen uns tatsächlich alle mit unserem Vornamen an, wenn wir unter uns sind. Dies habe ich ihm auch gesagt und es schien mir fast als lächelte er dabei. Morgen muss ich wieder ein bisschen mit ihm streiten, war heute viel zu nett zu ihm. 

Langsam gehe ich aber auch ins Bett, doch da fällt mir ein, was ich noch machen wollte...

**Real Life Draco mitten in der Nacht 01.09.2000**

Flüsternd fluchte er vor sich hin „Jetzt krabble ich mitten in der Nacht hier im Zimmer herum und suche das Geheimversteck. Aber was habe ich denn hier. Mein altes Tagebuch und ich fasse es nicht was ich noch hier gefunden habe..."

**Tagebuch von Harry: Hogwarts, 01. September 2000**

Es war doch noch ein schöner Tag. Jetzt bin ich ganz offiziell ein Slytherin, auch wenn ich mir das heute früh nicht erwartet habe, freue ich mich doch irgendwie hier zu sein. Irgendwie ist es hier viel ruhiger und auch der Umgangston ist sehr viel angenehmer. Ich bin auch froh, Ron im Moment nicht ertragen zu müssen, auch wenn ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil ich Hermine alleine lasse. Aber was denke ich da, sie ist nicht alleine. Gryffindor besteht ja nicht nur aus Hermine und Ron. Hier teile ich mir gemeinsam mit Alan und Blaise ein Zimmer. Die beiden sind recht nett, ich habe auch schon ein bisschen mit ihnen unterhalten. Alan meinte, er ist Dracos bester Freund und, dass er sich freut, jetzt endlich nach Hogwarts zu dürfen. Ich habe ihn wohl ziemlich seltsam angesehen. Aber er sagte nur, dass er mir das irgendwann mal erzählen würde. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, warum jemand wie er nicht nach Hogwarts durfte.

Auch Draco ist hier – für seine Verhältnisse natürlich – recht umgänglich. Ja, er heißt jetzt Draco, -auch für mich - denn er meinte zu mir, dass sich hier im Haus im 7. Jahr keiner mit dem Nachnamen anspricht. Habe auch gleich eingestimmt. Draco... hmmh ähm ich sollte mir schleunigst andere Gedanken suchen.

Morgen geht es mit Alan und Draco nach London. Freue mich schon darauf. Mal schauen, vielleicht lerne ich die beiden noch besser kennen. Draco hat mich heute in seiner „Hausumgebung" ziemlich überrascht und Snape war auch verhältnismäßig nett zu mir. Was so ein Hauswechsel doch für Gedanken bewirken kann.

Vincent und Gregory sind auch recht nett, sie sind so ganz anders als ich „Malfoys Schränke" in Erinnerung hatte. Sie scheinen auch gar nicht so dumm zu sein. Waren ganz freundlich zu mir. Verscherzen möchte ich es mir mit den beiden allerdings nicht, denn ich glaub die können ziemlich ungemütlich werden.

Pansy und Millicent, die einzigen Mädchen sind auch recht nett, wobei Millicent sich sehr verändert hat, sie hat anscheinend in den Sommerferien abgenommen und hat sich auch besser angezogen, als früher. Pansy ist wie immer und vor allem hochgradig eingebildet. Dracolein hat sie ihn vorhin genannt... ich hätte fast zu lachen angefangen, aber ich wollte es mir nicht gleich am ersten Abend wieder mit Draco verscherzen, wenn er schon mal so nett zu mir ist.

Ansonsten ist niemand mehr hier, aus unserem Jahrgang, wo wohl Nott, Taylor und Barnings geblieben sind? Hmmh, Barnings wurde glaube ich gefasst mit dem „Mal" und ist jetzt in Azkaban aber die anderen beiden? Wer sonst noch fehlt weiß ich nicht. Seltsam... Auf welcher Seite die anderen wohl standen? Auch wenn es jetzt egal sein sollte, jetzt nach dem Kampf, doch irgendwie glaube ich, dass dieser Kampf niemals endet. Ich für meinen Teil habe allerdings beschlossen, dass dieser Kampf nicht mehr mein Kampf ist und ich mich zukünftig heraushalten werde. Jetzt sind andere dran.

Irgendwie bin ich auch ganz schön wütend, dass die scheiß Erwachsenen ohne Rücksicht Kinder in diesen Krieg mit rein gezogen haben und mich bereits als einjährigen zum Retter ihrer Welt gekürt haben. Was für eine kranke Welt ist das, wo man die Kinder für sich kämpfen lässt und wo ein 16jähriger, den dunklen Lord umbringen muss, weil ihn jeder so gefürchtet hat? Könnte kotzen bei dem Gedanken, aber ich muss mich zusammenreißen, meine Gedanken werden wieder so düster und dann bekomme ich wieder Alpträume und wer weiß, was die anderen dann von mir denken...

**Real Life Harry, Alan, Blaise & Draco**

Harry geht dann auch ins Bett und schläft auch bald ein. Er träumt äußerst unruhig und schreit öfters auf, als er zu wimmern anfängt und nein, nein bitte nicht ruft und es scheinbar immer schlimmer wird. Versuchen Blaise und Alan ihn erfolglos zu wecken, er lässt sich nicht wach kriegen, anscheinend ist er gefangen in seinen Alpträumen. Als sie nicht mehr weiterwissen und ihnen auch nichts mehr einfällt, was sie tun könnten, gehen sie rüber zu Draco und wecken diesen auf. Dieser ist anfangs sehr ungehalten darüber und knurrt wütend vor sich hin. Aber er kommt gleich mit und schafft es nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen dann auch mit einem „Knallzauber" Harry zu wecken.

„Hey Harry, aufwachen", ruft Draco  
Harry nuschelt irgendwas und schaut dann die drei an  
verschlafen fragt er „Was macht ihr drei denn vor meinem Bett?"  
„Ähm Harry, Du hast geträumt und die beiden hier waren sehr in Sorge, da Du häufiger geschrieen und wild um Dich gehauen hast...?" sagt Draco, die anderen beiden sind noch zu geschockt um etwas sagen zu können.  
Harry wird rot und würde sich am liebsten verkriechen.  
„Ähm tut mir leid, dass ich euch aufgeweckt habe" er blickt beschämt nach unten.  
„Hey, das muss Dir doch nicht leid tun", sagt Alan, „Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass Du so schlimm geträumt hast. Hast Du das öfters?"  
Harry nickt nur beschämt.  
Alan legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und drückt ihn leicht.  
„Gehen wir besser alle ins Bett, Harry, ich spreche einen 'Traumlos-Zauber' über Dich, damit Du heute Nacht schlafen kannst. Wir sprechen morgen darüber" sagt Draco  
„Danke euch und gute Nacht"   
Kaum hat er dies gesagt, hat auch schon Draco seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und den Zauber gesprochen. Harry fällt sofort in tiefen Schlaf und Draco deckt ihn zu. Die drei schauen sich besorgt an und dann scheucht Draco die beiden anderen in ihre Betten, er schaut noch gedankenverloren zu Harry, bevor er wieder in sein Zimmer geht und sich hinlegt. Er grübelt noch lange über Harry nach, bevor er endlich einschläft.

Am nächsten Morgen ist Harry als Erster auf und verschwindet dann auch gleich ins Bad. Er schämt sich immer noch für seine Träume und nimmt sich auch vor, sich hernach bei den anderen zu entschuldigen, dass er ihnen mit seinen Träumen die Nachtruhe genommen hat. Dies tut er dann auch wortreich. Blaise und Alan winken ab, denn ihrer Meinung nach, muss er sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, er hat dies ja nicht absichtlich geträumt.

Nachdem sich die Drei fertig gemacht haben, warten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Rest der Slytherins, die dann auch langsam eintrudeln. Um 8:30 gehen sie dann auch komplett, angeführt von Draco zum Frühstück, welches sie dann auch gemeinsam einnehmen.

Harry sitzt neben Draco und hat so einen guten Überblick über die anderen Tische. Ihm fällt das erste Mal auf, dass die Slytherins immer komplett zum Essen gehen. Er fragt dann auch gleich bei Draco nach. Dieser antwortet ihm nur, dass dies bei den Slytherins so üblich ist, dass alle gehen und auch aufeinander warten, außer am Sonntag, da dann viele länger schlafen, aber selbst da gehen sie normalerweise in Grüppchen.

In Slytherin ist es auch üblich gemeinsam zu lernen. Man kann sich zwar auch zurückziehen, aber oft lernen sie gemeinsam. Jeder Jahrgang hat ein eigenes Studierzimmer erzählt Draco. Harry und auch Alan schauen Draco fragend an. Dieser entschuldigt sich, dass er ihnen das gestern nicht gesagt hat und verspricht ihnen für heute Abend eine Führung durch die Kerker.

-+-


	3. Einkäufe und Gespräche

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Tagebuch von Harry Hogwarts, 02.09.2006 (kurz vorm Abendessen)**

Heute war ein sehr schöner, aber auch sehr anstrengender Tag.

Beim Frühstück, wohin alle zusammen gehen, was für mich sehr ungewöhnlich ist, weil ich das nicht von meinem ehemaligen Haus gewohnt bin, haben wir uns unterhalten und Draco sagte zu uns, dass auch alle gemeinsam in einem Studierzimmer lernen. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, er möchte es uns nachher zeigen und später noch mit mir wegen gestern reden. Was er wohl von mir möchte?

Aber was mir schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf herumgeistert ist mein Traum von letzter Nacht, wobei ich in letzter Zeit schon öfter Alpträume hatte. Wenn ich mich doch wenigstens an den verfluchten Traum erinnern würde. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass dieser nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Ach ich könnte verzweifeln, dabei würde ich es gerne wissen. Hoffentlich ist er nicht böse auf mich, weil die anderen ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatten. Aber er war heute den ganzen Tag sehr freundlich zu mir und hat mich auch nett behandelt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so nett sein kann.

Jetzt habe ich auch noch einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen. Auf den habe ich mal überhaupt keine Lust, er möchte mich am Montag sehen. Vielleicht frage ich mal Draco, ich will da nicht alleine hin. Er möchte mich sicherlich überreden, dass ich wieder zurück nach Gryffindor gehe.

Einkaufen in London war sehr schön, wir hatten viel Spaß miteinander. Jetzt habe ich zusätzlich noch einen Festumhang in dunklem grün mit silbernen Ornamenten. Draco meinte, dass dieser gut zu mir passen würde. Wir hatten ziemlich viele Sachen an und wir haben auch viel rumprobiert, weil ihm hier was gefallen und dort etwas gestört hat..., aber auch der Spaß kam nicht zu kurz. Es war trotzdem sehr lustig. Ich war auf jeden Fall sehr froh, als ich endlich alles beisammen hatte und wir Eis essen gingen. Alan hatte ja seine Sachen recht schnell gekauft. Wenige Griffe und er hatte was er wollte.

Dank der neuen Bücher und der Gespräche mit den Beiden weiß ich jetzt auch schon mehr über meine neuen Fächer, naja ganz neu ist das alles wohl nicht...

Wahrsagen hatte ich ja vorher schon, wobei das Buch für mich neu ist: „traditional prophecies". Um was es in dem Unterricht wohl geht?

Dann Muggelkunde in Theorie und Praxis, da hatte ich zwar die Wahl, aber da alle anderen es ebenfalls haben und ich doch irgendwie neugierig bin, was dieses Fach so beinhaltet, nehme ich daran teil. Nach Dracos erstauntem Blick zu urteilen, hätte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet. Das hatte ich zwar letztes Jahr noch nicht, aber da komme ich sicherlich gut rein. Immerhin bin ich ja bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Brr ich will nicht mehr an die Dursleys denken, es schüttelt mich, wenn ich nur an die denke...

Zaubertränke wird sich für mich vollkommen verändern und da habe ich wohl einiges nachzulernen, das neue Buch heißt „traditional potion" und beinhaltet den Stoff der 6. und 7. Den Stoff der 6. muss ich wohl oder übel nachholen. Das wird was werden, glücklicherweise hat mir Draco angeboten mit mir zu lernen und mir Nachhilfe zu geben. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja bei Muggelkunde revanchieren und ihm dort helfen. Es schien mir irgendwie, dass er dieses Fach weder besonders gern mag noch es richtig versteht. Was recht ungewöhnlich ist, weil er eigentlich überall der Beste ist. Immerhin war er seit Jahren der Jahrgangsbeste in Slytherin. Genauso gut wie Hermine, die beiden waren immer die Besten der Schule und hatten den gleichen Notendurchschnitt.

Glücklicherweise habe ich so kaum noch Überschneidungen mit Gryffindor, denn nach dem Stundenplan haben wir nur „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" zusammen. Gut so, dann laufe ich Ron nicht ständig über den Weg. Schade ist es wegen Hermine. Kräuterkunde haben wir zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs und Verwandlungen zusammen mit Ravenclaw.

Was wohl mit Quidditch ist? Einen Sucher haben sie ja mit Draco schon, da können sie mich ganz sicher nicht gebrauchen und an anderer Stelle habe ich noch nicht gespielt. Ich würde schon gerne weiterspielen. Schade...

So, ich gehe dann mal Abendessen

**Tagebuch von Draco Hogwarts, 02.09.2006 **

Heute war ich mit Alan und Harry beim Einkaufen. Hat mir echt Spaß gemacht mit den beiden. Harrys Blick, als ich ihm den neuen Festumhang vorschlug war unvergleichlich. Aber dieses dunkle grün harmoniert unheimlich gut mit seinen tollen grünen Augen, die heute richtig gestrahlt haben. Scheinbar fühlt er sich in „meinem" Haus sehr wohl. Kleidung einkaufen ist nicht unbedingt sein Hobby, er schien ziemlich genervt und schien froh, als wir endlich Eis essen gingen. Man kann sich wirklich gut mit ihnen unterhalten und auch Alan scheint sich recht gut mit ihm zu verstehen.

Aber die Fächer meine ich haben ihn dann doch sehr überrascht, vor allem die neuen Bücher. Allerdings wurde ich vollkommen überrascht, als er sagte, dass er Muggelkunde ebenfalls nehmen würde, wie alle in unserem Hause. Wir müssen ja, aber er ... er nimmts freiwillig – ich kann es nicht fassen. In Zaubertränke habe ich ihm angeboten Nachhilfe zu geben, er hat dann auch dankbar zugestimmt. Montag werde ich mich schon mal darum kümmern. Er hinkt hier doch hinter uns her, da wir letztes Jahr bereits viel durchgenommen haben, was die anderen nicht hatten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er keine Leuchte in Zaubertränke ist. Aber er ist fest entschlossen ein vollständiges Mitglied unseres Hauses zu sein. Sehr faszinierend und überraschend ist es auch, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut.

Für nachher habe ich Alan und ihm eine Führung durch den Kerker versprochen, hatte gestern ganz vergessen, dass die beiden ja neu sind. Bei Alan, weil ich ihn schon so lange kenne und bei Harry, weil es ungewohnt ist, dass er bei uns ist.

Außerdem möchte ich mich mal alleine mit Harry unterhalten. Schon alleine wegen gestern... Alan erzählte mir, dass er sich sehr wortreich dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass er so schlecht geschlafen hatte. Ich mache mir echt Sorgen um Harry, irgendwie fühle ich mich auch verantwortlich. Immerhin bin ich nicht nur Schülersprecher, sondern auch gleichzeitig Vertrauensschüler des 7. Jahrgangs in Slytherin. Blaise hatte ich bei seinen Problemen im letzten Jahr auch unterstützt, auch wenn ich ihm kaum helfen konnte. Wobei mir dieser damals sagte, dass es ihm sehr half, dass er darüber sprechen konnte und ich ihm zuhörte. Wenn ich so überlege was unsere Eltern uns antaten, werde ich wütend. Wir sind immerhin ihre Kinder und doch behandelten sie uns als Werkzeug für ihre Kriegsspielchen. Aber wir haben unsere Ruhe, die meisten unserer Eltern sind da, wo sie hingehören... in Askaban.

Was mich allerdings wirklich wahnsinnig aufregt ist Parkinson, wenn sie nicht bald mit ihrem Dracoschatzi-Getue aufhört, hexe ich ihr riesige Pickel an. Die Vorstellung gefällt mir... mal schauen, was ich so tun kann...

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts, 02.09.2006**

Vorhin hat uns Draco durch die Kerker geführt und uns alles gezeigt. Jeder Jahrgang hat ein Studierzimmer mit einer kleinen, aber feinen Bibliothek mit passenden Büchern zur Jahrgangsstufe. Sicherlich muss man trotzdem zur Bibliothek, aber die Bücher sehen interessant aus. Seit wann interessiere ich mich für Bücher?

So ein Studierzimmer ist schon was tolles, vor allem, weil man nicht abgelenkt wird. Es sind immer so 1 – 3 Tische zusammen, so dass man zusammen- aber auch mal alleine lernen kann.

Die Schulsachen sind alle in abgeschlossenen Schränken. Die Schränke kann nur der Inhaber öffnen. Wir haben es getestet, als ich versuchte Alans zu öffnen, tat ich mir ziemlich weh und Alan ging es ebenso. Draco stand nur grinsend daneben... der hatte sicherlich schon vorher gewusst, dass uns das passieren würde. Mistkerl! Alan hat ihn dann beschimpft. Alan und ich haben dann auch sogleich unsere Sachen geholt und diese eingesperrt.

Eine Weile saß unser Jahrgang zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und die anderen haben lustige Geschichten erzählt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, zu den anderen zu gehören. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie haben mich als Harry akzeptiert und nicht nur, weil ich „Narbengesicht" war, wie mich Draco letztes Jahr desöfteren benannte.

Auf einmal konnte ich die Anderen in einem anderen Licht sehen. Sie lachten und scherzten miteinander und hatten auch nicht ihre üblichen Masken aufgesetzt. Sie sind alle ziemlich unterschiedlich. Draco ist der Anführer. Durch seine Art, auch wenn er seine Maske abgelegt hat, so ist er doch immer der Boss, dem sich alle unterordnen. Er hat natürliche Führungsqualitäten. Er ist absolut sexy. Ähm was schreibe ich da gerade...

Er sagte außerdem, dass morgen Auswahl für die Mannschaft ist, er möchte mich auch dabei haben. Vielleicht habe ich ja doch eine Chance in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Ich hoffe es sehr...

Als sich die anderen zurückzogen, nahm mich Draco mit auf sein Zimmer. Sein Zimmer ist der absolute Wahnsinn. Es ist überwältigend. Es ist relativ schlicht in den Slytherinfarben gehalten, aber man merkt doch wie edel alles ist. Sein Schlafbereich ist durch eine Wand von einer gemütlichen Sitzecke getrennt. Sicherlich gibt es auch in meinem Zimmer so eine, aber längst nicht so schön.

Das Zimmer oder Draco hat mich verunsichert. Er bat mich Platz zu nehmen und fragte mich, ob es mir in Slytherin gefällt und sagte mir auch, dass ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen könnte, falls ich irgendwelche Probleme hätte.

Erst konnte ich nur nicken, nahm mich dann aber zusammen und fragte ihn, wie das in Slytherin gehandhabt wird, wenn jemand zum Direktor muss. Auf seinen fragenden Blick gab ich ihm das Schreiben von Dumbledore. Er las es aufmerksam durch und sagte mir, dass entweder er oder Professor Snape mitgehen würde. Eigentlich geht in Slytherin keiner alleine zum Direktor. In der Regel geht er als Schülersprecher mit, bot mir aber an, dass er Snape fragen könnte, ob er es tun würde. Ich lehnte ab und sagte ihm, dass es mich freuen würde, wenn er mitkäme.

Danach sprach er mich auf meine Träume an. Ich sagte ihm, was ich wusste und das war eigentlich nichts, weil ich mich zwar erinnern könnte, sehr schlimm geträumt zu haben, aber nicht an den Inhalt der Träume, nur, dass es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Er sagte mir, dass ich mich unbewusst wohl selbst schützen würde vor irgendwelchen Erinnerungen.

„Was ist in den Ferien passiert?" fragte er mich eindringlich und irgendwie begann ich es aus mir hervorzusprudeln. Von den Ferien, von den Dursleys, von meinem früheren Leben und, dass ich dieses Jahr, nach vielen Jahren wieder im Wandschrank schlafen musste. Er sah mich verwundert an und fragte mich, warum ich nicht abgehauen bin. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Ich wusste es nicht. Er setzte sich neben mich und legte mir einen Arm auf die Schulter und sagte „Da war noch mehr, oder Harry?" Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich mich kaum noch an die Ferien erinnern konnte, nickte er nur und redete über etwas anderes mit mir.

Bevor ich ging sagte er mir noch, dass Hermine morgen um 19 Uhr käme. Auf meinen fragenden Blick sagte er mir, dass sie ihn gefragt hatte und er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie morgen kommen könnte.

Als ich nach draußen ging, fühlte ich seinen Blick auf mir. Dieser war seltsam tröstlich. Seine letzten Worte waren „Komm einfach, wenn Du reden kannst und willst, Harry!"

Meine Zimmergenossen waren noch auf und wir unterhielten uns noch ein bißchen. Sie sagten mir, dass sie kein Problem mit meinen Alpträumen hätte und auch keinen Stillezauber aussprechen muss. Es ist tröstlich, dass ich mich bei ihnen nicht verstecken muss, sondern einfach Harry sein kann. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich aus einem verfeindeten Haus komme, ein Slytherin würde in Gryffindor sicherlich nicht so nett aufgenommen werden. Man würde demjenigen wohl das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu, wie es hier ist.

So hatte ich wieder mal Gelegenheit meine Zimmergenossen zu beobachten. Blaise wirkt auf mich sehr zurückgezogen und ruhig, während Alan das genaue Gegenteil ist. Alan ist auf seine Art vollkommen anders als die anderen Slytherins. Das fängt schon bei seinem Aussehen an. Wenn er die Schuluniform nicht anhat, dann ist er komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Richtig wild sieht er aus, seine Haare sind schwarz mit sehr auffallenden neongrünen Strähnchen.

Hmmh, ob ich jetzt einen Stillezauber aussprechen sollte? Ich glaube nicht, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es ohne besser ist und mir auch lieber. Warum sollte ich mich verstecken, wenn mich keiner dazu zwingt...

Früher im Schlafsaal, den ich mit den Gryffindors teilte, sprach ich immer einen Stillezauber aus und wehe ich hatte ihn mal vergessen und Alpträume. Da hagelte es am nächsten Tag gleich Beschwerden, weil sie nicht schlafen konnten und mein Leben doch gar nicht so schlimm sei usw., es war sehr verletzend. Ganz anders als hier... Hier fühle ich mich akzeptiert.

Ich glaube ich sollte besser mal schlafen...

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts, 03.09.2006**

Gestern saßen wir 7.-Klässler wieder mal alle zusammen, es war lustig. Harry schaute sich desöfteren neugierig um, nach dem Blick zu erteilen war er sehr erstaunt uns „so" zu sehen. Er kennt uns ja nur vom Unterricht her und da sind wir alle anders.

Danach bin ich mit ihm in mein Zimmer gegangen, weil ich ihn noch auf seine Alpträume ansprechen wollte. Aber er hatte auch gleich ein Anliegen und zwar wurde er zu einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore gerufen. Nicht, dass es sonderlich ungewöhnlich sein sollte für ihn, schließlich war er doch schon öfters alleine bei diesen.

Doch es schien mir als wollte er nicht alleine gehen. Daher habe ich ihm gesagt, dass normalerweise ich mitgehen würde, ich aber auch Professor Snape fragen könnte. Er winkte ab und sagte, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn ich ihn begleite. Ist auch so, es ist absolut ungewöhnlich, dass ein Schüler ohne Vertrauensschüler bzw. Schülersprecher und in schlimmen Fällen auch Hauslehrer hingeht. Nur Gryffindor ist da eine Ausnahme, wahrscheinlich weil er selbst in Gryffindor war und diese auch immer bevorzugt.

Irgendwas hat Harry verändert. Etwas muss in den Ferien passiert sein, wenn er sich plötzlich im Wandschrank wieder findet (der scheinbar bis zu seinem 11. Jahr sein Zuhause war) und dann nicht mal abhaut. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht, er ist doch sonst immer so mutig. Aber er kann sich nicht genauer erinnern, vielleicht kann ich ihm dabei helfen. Es gibt schon so einen Trank, aber das könnte gefährlich sein. Wenn er zu mir kommt, biete ich ihm dies an, ansonsten kommen seine Erinnerungen sicherlich wieder.

Hoffentlich vertraut er uns dann. Wobei es mir vorkommt, als würde er dies aus welchen Gründen auch immer schon tun. Er scheint mir auf jeden Fall schon zu vertrauen, wenn er mir erzählt, was bei den Muggeln passiert ist.

Wenn ich diese Muggel in die Hände bekomme, kann ich für nichts garantieren, wie können sie ihn bloß so behandeln. Und warum zur Hölle musste er dort bleiben, obwohl doch Voldemort gestürzt ist. Irgendjemand von seinen Freunden hätte ihn doch aufnehmen können. Er hat doch genügend, oder etwa doch nicht. Immerhin hatte bisher nur Granger versucht mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Gestern Nacht machte ich mir noch viele Gedanken, denn das Leben, wie er es hatte, passt nicht zu dem Bild, dass ich immer von ihm hatte. Vielleicht denkt er ähnlich, denn auch wir Slytherins wirken hier anders als außerhalb des Hauses. Was so etwas alles bewirken kann...

Dann gehe ich mal frühstücken, mal schauen, was der Tag so alles bringt, zum Glück ist heute erst Sonntag...


	4. Harrylein braucht Schutz

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

Anmerkung der Autorin zu diesem Kapitel. Ich habe absichtlich Dracos 03. September hinter Harrys September gesetzt. Passte gefühlsmäßig für mich besser so.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts, 04. September 2000**

Gestern war ich so fertig, dass ich nicht mal mehr zum Tagebuch schreiben gekommen bin, obwohl ich das momentan echt sehr regelmäßig mache. Aber von vorn.

Nachmittags saßen wir Siebtklässer alle zusammen und erzählten uns lustige Geschichten, auch wenn ich nicht viel dazu beitragen konnte. So viele lustige Geschichten gab es ja bisher nicht in meinem Leben, das meiste war irgendwie recht traurig.

Wobei mir dann doch noch der ein oder andere wilde Streich der Zwillinge eingefallen ist. Wie ich die Beiden vermisse. Sie brachten immer diese wilde Lebendigkeit in mein Leben. Vielleicht schreibe ich ihnen, (nachträglich eingefügt – gesagt getan - bin ja gespannt, ob ich Antwort bekomme) kann sein, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, aber vielleicht sind sie nicht so voller Vorurteile und seltsamer Anwandlungen wie Ron.

Auf den bin ich total sauer. Irgendwie war ich auf dem Weg nach draußen an den See mit den anderen plötzlich alleine. Da standen auf einmal welche aus meinem alten Haus da und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Mir zitterten die Beine und mir war schlecht. Fieberhaft tastete ich nach meinem Zauberstab, aber den hatte ich scheinbar morgens vergessen. Dabei gehe ich doch in Hogwarts sonst nie ohne Stab los. Verdammt!

Sie beschimpften mich und ich wich immer weiter zurück bis ich gegen die Wand stieß, am liebsten wäre ich verschwunden. Und irgendwie hatte es mir die Sprache verschlagen, ich mein ich kämpf gegen den dunklen Lord und gegen diese erbärmlichen Feiglinge, die mich aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen traue ich mich nicht mal was zu sagen. Vielleicht weil ich sie alle so gut kenne. Sie waren mal meine Freunde!!

Und dann standen auf einmal Draco und die Anderen mit gezückten Zauberstäben da. Dracos Augen blitzten wütend auf und ich könnte schwören, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht gebraucht hätte, als er die anderen entwaffneten. Aber das habe ich mir sicherlich nur eingebildet. Die Angreifer sammelten nur ihre Zauberstäbe auf, die Draco achtlos in die Ecke geschmissen hatten und liefen davon. Feiglinge!!!

Und da stand ich nun und fühlte wie meine Knie nachgaben und ich zum Boden rutschte. Nach einer Handbewegung von Draco waren wir alleine. Er nahm mich in die Arme, schüttelte mich leicht, half mir hoch und wir gingen wortlos zum See, wo die anderen bereits auf uns warteten. Er hielt mich fest. Ich hätte ja alleine gehen können, aber ich fühlte mich wacklig und war ihm dankbar, dafür, dass er mich festhielt. Draußen sprach mich keiner der Anderen auf den Vorfall an, sondern sie lenkten mich ab. Das war schön, dass mich keiner mit Fragen überfallen hat. Wenn ich von mir aus auf den Vorfall angesprochen hätte, hätte man glaube ich darüber gesprochen, doch da ich nicht darüber sprechen wollte, haben die Anderen das so akzeptiert. Das fand ich sehr schön, da ich noch nicht wirklich bereit bin darüber zu sprechen. Zu tief wurde ich verletzt.

Meine sogenannten Feinde, auch wenn ich sie nicht mehr so sehe, sind mir bessere Freunde, als meine alten. Waren als Feinde besser als meine Freunde. Es tut mir so leid um die alten Freundschaften.

Vor dem Abendessen hatte mich Draco dann aber doch noch auf die Seite gezogen und mir eindringlich eingeschärft draußen immer in der Nähe von jemanden zu bleiben oder, wenn ich schon alleine sein will, unbedingt dran denken sollte meinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen. Er war ziemlich wütend, doch irgendwie spürte ich, dass er sich Sorgen oder so machte. Aber warum sollte er sich Sorgen um mich machen? Vielleicht weil ich es mir wünsche? Ich fühlte mich so beschützt, als er mit den Anderen da stand und meine Exhauskameraden die Flucht ergriffen.

Nach dem Abendessen traf ich mich dann mit Hermine. Meine neuen Hauskameraden gingen auf ihre Zimmer und ich konnte ungestört mit Hermine reden. Sie hatte bereits von dem Vorfall heute gehört und hat mich ebenfalls ausgeschimpft, was ich da draußen alleine und ohne Zauberstab mache. Immerhin sollte ich doch wissen, dass meine Exhauskameraden nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen sind und außerdem ... Ach ich denke sie hat sich sicherlich nur Sorgen gemacht.

Sie freute sich auch, dass es mir bei den Slytherins so gut gefält. Und dann erzählte sie mir, was sich in den Sommerferien alles zugetragen hatte. Die Arme, kaum kam sie nach Hause, eröffneten ihre Eltern ihr schon, dass sie sich trennen werden und sie sich aussuchen kann, wo sie zukünftig wohnen möchte. Dabei will sie doch weder ihren Vater noch ihre Mutter verlieren und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als von beiden geliebt zu werden und von beiden Teil des Lebens zu sein. Sie weinte lange und als sie ging bedankte sie sich, dass ich ihr zugehört hattet.

In unserem Schlafsaal erwarteten mich dann Blaise und Alan und haben mich gefragt, ob es mir schon gut geht, weil ich so blass aussehe. Ich habe nur genickt und bin dann weinend zusammengebrochen. All das war mir irgendwie zuviel. Ich fühlte mich in dem Moment total überfordert. Das Weinen erleichterte mich irgendwie. Und irgendwie wünschte ich mir in dem Moment Draco wäre da und würde mich im Arm halten. Andererseits wäre das wohl voll peinlich gewesen.

Draco war in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Alan meinte zwar, dass er vorhin mal kurz reingeschaut hätte, aber Draco war so vertieft, dass er das nicht mal mitbekommen hatte und dann wollte er auch nicht weiter stören. Solche Freunde hätte ich auch gerne, solche die es spüren, wenn ich alleine gelassen werden will. (Wahre Freunde findet man nur in Slytherin, ob das wirklich so ist? Ich kann mich noch gut an das Lied im ersten Jahr erinnern.)

Aber jetzt steht mir das Treffen mit Dumbledore bevor. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es macht mir Angst. Zum Glück ist Draco da.

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts, 03. September 2000**

Harry hat mich vielleicht erschreckt heute nachmittag. Er sollte doch wissen, dass ihn die Anderen auf den Kieker haben, weil er zu uns gekommen ist und dann läuft er ohne Zauberstab und ohne Begleitung in der Gegend herum. Wenn ich nicht eingeschritten wäre, wer weiß was ihm passiert wäre. Aber irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl und bin dann mit Alan, Blaise + Crabbe und Goyle nochmal zurück. Meine Güte hatte er mich erschreckt, er sah so erschreckt aus, so kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Er war total fertig. Den lasse ich nicht mehr aus den Augen!

Auf keinen Fall, nicht, dass ihm noch was passiert, immerhin bin ich Schülersprecher und Vertrauensschüler der 7. Klasse! Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Diese verdammten Gryffindors. Wobei sie heute wohl der Mut verlassen hatte, als sie so armselig davon rannten. Seit Harry nicht mehr dort ist, scheint die Feigheit ins Haus der Gryffindors Einzug gehalten hat.

Wobei Granger heute Abend schon sehr mutig war, sich alleine mitten in die Schlangengrube zu wagen. Das ich dies einmal so schreiben würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber das Tagebuch bringt ziemlich überraschende Seiten in mir hervor. Gut, dass diese Seiten außer mir keiner zu Gesicht bekommt. Mein Ruf wäre dahin. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Wobei mich Harry schon ein paar Mal sehr verdächtig und lange gemustert hat. Aber er darf das...

Da Granger da war und ich die beiden nicht stören wollte, habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen und mich zurückgezogen und vergraben. Vor mir ausgebreitet liegen die Fundsachen, die ich bei meinem Tagebuch gefunden habe.

Bei dem einen Tagebuch, es muss von meinem Vater schließlich stand vorne sein Name „Lucius J. Malfoy" sein lag ein Zettel dabei :

Irgendwann wird dieses Buch jemand lesen? Wer wird es lesen? Wird er mich kennen? Wie werde ich sein, wenn dies alles vorbei ist? Ich werde nie mehr derjenige sein, der dieses Tagebuch geschrieben hat. Zuviel ist passiert...

Und dann leuchtete eine Schrift auf, das Buch hat auf mich gewartet, denke ich?

Du, mein Kind hast es gefunden. Wenn Du dies Buch gelesen hast, wirst Du den Jungen kennen, der Dein Vater einst war und nicht nur den Mann, der er geworden ist. Ich kann nur mutmaßen, aber ich denke ich werde mich sehr verändert haben... Es ist passiert, was passiert ist, vielleicht musste es so passieren. Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute!

Gruselig irgendwie, es ist irgendwie als würde mein Vater, nein jemand anderes als mein Vater mir schreiben. Irgendwie ist es als hätte das jemand Anderer geschrieben und nicht mein Vater. Mein Vater war immer die Kälte in Person, aber vielleicht war er nicht immer so? Wie war das mit dem Rätsel, dass mir mein Vater ist. Hatte ich erst vor einigen Wochen geschrieben und jetzt ist die Lösung vielleicht direkt vor mir. Was das zweite Büchlein wohl für eines ist? Es hat weder einen Namen noch einen Text, nur eine Inschrift, die besagt, dass die Worte sich zeigen werden, wenn das erste wahrhaft gelesen wurde? Wer wohl solche Zauber aussprach? Vielleicht mein Vater? Er konnte schon immer exzellent zaubern, wenn man meine Großmutter hört.

Wenn ich jetzt jemanden zum reden hätte, würde ich reden. So kann ich nur still hier sitzen und schreiben. Sicherlich könnte ich zu Alan gehen. Aber etwas hält mich davon ab. So sehr er mich verstehen würde, dies hier... nein, ich glaube nicht wirklich. Dazu muss man anders sein, als wir es sind. Vielleicht so wie Harry. Ja, ich glaube fast er würde mich verstehen. Im Moment werde ich es erstmal für mich behalten und nicht lesen. Denn irgendwie fühle ich, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit ist, dieses Buch zu lesen.

Aus dem Buch sind noch zwei Ketten herausgefallen. Diese Ketten kenne ich aus den Erzählungen meiner Großmutter. Es sind die Ketten der Malfoys, es müssen diese sein. Sie sehen genauso aus, das Siegel der Malfoys & die verschlungenen Schlangen, die das Siegel einrahmen. Ob Vater sie wohl damals verschenkt hatte? Ja, es muss so sein, sie sind ineinander verschlungen. Wer wohl die Glückliche war? Irgendwie weiß ich, dass es nicht meine Mutter war. Oh sicherlich nicht, es war eine Zweckheirat eingeleitet von den Großvätern. Ein Bund geschmiedet von alten Männern. Dieses Schicksal wird mir erspart bleiben, die erwachsenen malfoyschen Männer haben in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr viel Glück gehabt und sind zum Glück nicht da. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mir im Moment eh niemand einfallen würde, den ich heiraten wollen würde.

Da fällt mir ein, dass mir meine Großmutter schon geschrieben hat. Sie schrieb mir, dass sie mich liebt und sich sehr freut, dass wir wieder Kontakt hat. Außerdem wies sie mich – schon zum wiederholten Male – darauf hin, dass ich doch den feschen Potter einladen sollte über Weihnachten. Was sie nur mit dem hat! Seit dieser ersten Begegnung schwärmt sie von Harry wie Parkinson für mich zu ihren schlimmsten Zeiten (zum Glück hat sie endlich ein williges Opfer gefunden und lässt mich somit in Ruhe). Wenigsten freut sie sich schon darauf Alan, Blaise und mich Weihnachten bei sich zu haben. Auf jeden Fall werde ich Harry einladen, aber noch nicht jetzt. Ist ja noch ewig hin bis Weihnachten... Wir haben September...

Wobei mir grad noch was ganz anderes einfällt, was meine Laune schlagartig wieder verdüstert. Morgen gehe ich mit Harry zu Dumbledore. Was der wohl von ihm will? Ich werde vorsichtshalber vorher noch zu Snape und mir einen Ratschlag holen. Ich trau dem Direktor irgendwie nicht. Er wirkt zwar vordergründig nett, aber auch berechnend. Und, dass er ihn zu seinen Muggelverwandten geschickt hat, obwohl er weiß, dass es ihm da nicht gut geht und obwohl er weiß, dass der dunkle Lord tot ist. Wenn ich nur wüsste was da genau vorgefallen ist.

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts, 04. September 2000**

Ich will nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich fast passiert wäre, dieser verdammte scheinheilige Direktor. Er wollte doch tatsächlich in Harrys Gedanken eindringen und ihm weismachen, dass er bei den Gryffindors sicher wäre. Pah sicher, die wollten ihn gestern sicherlich nur freundschaftlich sagen, dass ihnen das alles so leid tut, mit gezückten Zauberstäben und Beschimpfungen und Flüche auf den Lippen. Wenn ich mich nicht dazwischen geschaltet hätte... nicht auszudenken(Keiner weiß davon, aber ich bin gut geübt in schwarzer Magie und habe quasi ein Schutzschild in Harry gemacht. Es wäre mir ein leichtes gewesen ihn auszuspionieren, aber mein Gewissen hielt mich davon ab. Wenn ich so etwas mache, dann nur mit seinem Einverständnis. Ein Malfoy hat immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren. Mit diesem Schutzschild kamen allerdings ein paar Gedanken des Direktors rein, wieso er ihn wohl unbedingt unter seiner Obhut bei den Gryffindors haben möchte? Und was meinte er, dass es ihm die Muggel nicht ausgetrieben haben? seine Aufsässigkeit? Dieser Wahnsinnige hat alles gewusst und tatenlos zugesehen. Wenn ich nur wüsste was bei den Muggeln passiert ist, vielleicht würde das Licht ins Dunkel bringen.

Snape hat getobt, als ich mit Harry nachher bei ihm war. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch abhalten zum Direktor zu gehen. Schließlich wusste Harry ja nicht so genau, warum er geschützt war. Er erzählte, dass er auf einmal ein Schutzschild sah. Der Professor sah mich prüfend an und ich sah ihn unschuldig an. Er wusste genau, was ich da getan habe, immerhin hat er mir alles beigebracht. Denn er sagt, lieber schwarze Magie, die kontrolliert ist, als unkontrollierbare schwarze Magie, so wie es bei dem dunklen Lord war. Und schwarze Magie, sucht sich immer einen Weg, vor allem, dann wenn man sie unterdrückt.

BOAH ich bin immer noch total sauer, wenn ich dran denke. Harry schläft jetzt hier bei mir im Zimmer auf dem Sofa, ich wollte ihn unter Beobachtung haben. Irgendwie sieht er richtig süß aus, wenn er schläft. Wie sich wohl seine Haare anfühlen. Was denke ich da schon wieder...

Mir macht das Sorgen, ist ja zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden, das andere Mal war gestern abend, wie mir Alan vertraulich erzählt hatte. Es hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Er ist das nicht gewohnt. Blaise hingegen hat ihn getröstet und Alan machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er nur hilflos daneben gestanden ist. Er hat sich heute vor dem Frühstück als er alleine mit Harry war auch entschuldigt. Aber der hat ihn anscheinend nur schief angelächelt und ihm gesagt, dass er es toll fand, dass er da war und ihn nicht gleich überfallen hat mit Fragen, was los ist. Meine Güte, der muss von seinen Freunden ja einiges gewohnt sein... langsam wird das Bild klarer.

Ob ich ihm wohl erzählen kann, was passiert ist? Aber wer weiß, was er dann von mir denkt. Ach ich weiß es nicht, irgendwie traue ich mich nicht, aber... ich glaube ich muss es tun..

und ich habe es getan. Es war so befreiend. Er hörte mir zu, stellte mir hinterher Fragen und unterhielt sich mit mir. Es war schön, sich jemanden so öffnen zu können. Irgendwie... aber auch sehr ungewohnt

Danach haben wir gelernt und Hausaufgaben gemacht, ich habe ihm Nachhilfe gegeben, wobei diese sicherlich nicht einmalig bleiben wird. Denn in Zaubertränke ist er alles andere als gut. Aber er ist süß, wenn er sich so ärgert, wenn es nicht so klappt wie es sollte. ... Das Gespräch später mit Snape muss ich erst noch verdauen. Irgendwie kann ich das noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Werde da in den nächsten Tagen oder am Wochenende mal mit Harry darüber reden.

Vielleicht sollten wir Slytherins wieder mal eine unserer berüchtigten Partys feiern. Freue mich schon auf die blauen Schlümpfe!

So und jetzt hat er sich etwas zurückgezogen, er wollte alleine sein. Ich sehe ihn ja dann später zum Abendessen.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts 04. September 2000**

Früher habe ich ihn mal für einen großen Mann gehalten. Aber, dass Dumbledore mir das antun wollte, meine Gedanken manipulieren. Ob er das schon öfters getan hat? Was er wohl damit bezweckt? Zum Glück hatte ich Draco dabei, der sich einschaltete und ein Schutzschild aufbaute. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als wenn er alles lesen könnte, was in mir ist. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es getan hat und wenn schon, ich vertraue ihm. Was will bloß Dumbledore noch von mir? Immerhin reicht es doch langsam, Voldemort habe ich besiegt. Ich will endlich eine unbeschwerte Schulzeit, die dauert ohnehin nicht mehr allzulange, nicht mal mehr in einem Jahr. Aber das bißchen will ich genießen, ohne ständig die Welt retten zu müssen.

Draco war schon ziemlich sauer auf Dumbledore, aber das war nichts gegen Snape. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, dass er zu ihm läuft. Wenn ich das richtig mitgekriegt habe, möchte er mit meinem Einverständnis, dass ich ihm natürlich gegeben habe, einen Brief an den momentanen Zaubereiminister James D. Sullivan schreiben. .

Anscheinend kennt er diesen recht gut. Wegen mir, kann mir nur Recht sein, wenn Dumbledore wegen dem Vorfall Ärger bekommt. Hoffentlich bekommt Draco keinen, immerhin ist das ja höhere schwarze Magie. Ich bin nur froh, dass er sie kontrolliert einsetzen kann. Vielleicht hat ihm das ja Snape gelehrt. Ich glaube hinter dessen kaltem Gesicht steckt sehr viel mehr. Seit ich in Slytherin bin, ist er auch auf seine Art sehr freundlich zu mir.

Wegen dem gestrigen Vorfall hatte er sich noch beim Direktor beschwert, was allerdings nichts gebracht hatte, da Aussage gegen Aussage stand und da die Gryffindors ja immer die Wahrheit sagen, hatten die Slytherins natürlich gelogen. Was für eine Ungerechtigkeit. Allerdings was wäre, wenn ich noch in deren Haus wäre.

Hätte ich mich den Anderen angeschlossen und mitgemacht? Ich glaube nicht, sicherlich habe ich immer wieder Kämpfe mit Draco ausgefochten, aber so unfair sie auch oft waren, wir wussten immer, dass wir würdige Gegner sind und nicht ungleiche Kämpfe geführt haben. Nicht so wie gestern fünf gegen mich. Meine ehemaligen Freunde haben mich sehr enttäuscht. Aber sonderlich mutig waren die Löwen ja nicht, sind gleich davon gerannt, als die Slytherins und vor allem Draco kamen. Wobei ich da sicherlich auch Angst bekommen hätte, wenn dieser Blick mir gegolten hätte.

Nachdem wir bei Snape waren brach ich schon wieder weinend zusammen, diesmal war Draco dabei, er nahm mich in den Arm und irgendwie schlief ich dann auf seinem Sofa ein. Zum Glück war es noch vor dem Mittagessen und die Anderen waren noch im Unterricht als ich aufwachte. Das wäre dann doch ziemlich peinlich. Anscheinend hatte er kurz vorher noch etwas in sein Büchlein geschrieben. Er hat anscheinend auch ein Tagebuch. Was wohl Draco für Geheimnisse mit seinem Tagebuch teilt.

Wir haben uns dann noch unterhalten und er hat mir sein Geheimnis anvertraut, dass er geübt ist in schwarzer Magie, aber diese auch nur selten einsetzt und sehr vorsichtig damit ist. Ich vertraue ihm. Vielleicht kann er mein Geheimnis lüften? Das Geheimnis um meine Träume, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass etwas in mir das rauskommen will blockiert ist, ich werde da in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm reden. Vielleicht am Wochenende.

Aber vorerst ist mal Lernen angesagt. Die Slytherins sind da viel fleißiger und konzentrierter und sie lernen tatsächlich auch alle zusammen und das funktioniert, obwohl alle in einem Raum sind. Es war faszinierend dabei zu sein. In Zaubertränke werde ich wohl viel nachholen müssen. Draco zog mich mit meinen nicht vorhandenen Kenntnissen auf, half mir aber und ich glaube auch, dass ich bald zumindest so gut bin, dass ich die Prüfung schaffen werde.

In Muggelkunde konnte ich mich dann gleich revanchieren, da kenne ich mich besser aus als in Zaubertränke. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass die anderen alle um mich herumstanden und mir aufmerksam zuhörten. Auch Snape stand in der Tür, hatte ihn gar nicht gehört. Er wollte mit Draco sprechen. Auf alle Fälle machten danach alle eifrig ihren Aufsatz in Muggelkunde. Auch ich! Und dann machte ich mich an Zaubertränke. Draco kam später wieder herein, sah mich prüfend an und vergrub sich wie alle anderen in seine Hausaufgaben.

Mit Neville hatte ich mich abends noch kurz unterhalten. Er fühlt sich ebenfalls sehr wohl in seinem neuen Haus. Die Gerüchte über „Gryffindors gegen Harry Potter" hat er wohl auch gehört und mich daher angesprochen und gefragt, ob mir etwas passiert ist. Er schien sehr erleichtert, dass mir nichts passiert war und meine neuen Hauskameraden so schnell da waren und mich beschützten. Er fand den Zusammenhalt der Slytherins sehr beachtenswert, da wir ja früher verfeindet waren. Aber er fand in dieser Hinsicht auch lobende Worte über die Hufflepuffs, die ihm beistanden, wenn die Gryffindors stichelten. Scheinbar haben sie nicht nur mich sondern auch ihn auf den Kieker, nur ist es bei ihm nicht ganz so schlimm wie bei mir. Aber auch er wird außerhalb des Unterrichts und der Gemeinschaftsräume nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Und ich dachte schon, es hängt nur mit dem Hauswechsel zusammen, aber da muss noch etwas anderes sein.


	5. Quidditch, Party und erste Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1, die Schlümpfe gehören mir ebenfalls nicht, sondern den Rechteinhabern.**

**Harrys Tagebuch, Hogwarts 07. September 2000**

Meine Güte ist das alles anstrengend, das Pensum in der 7. ist echt hoch und dazu noch dieses elendige Zaubertränkezeugs. Wie ich das hasse, aber ich finde es sehr nett, wie sich Draco und auch Snape Mühe geben und mich unterstützen. Heute habe ich sogar einen Trank hinbekommen, zwar mit Dracos Hilfe, haben zusammen gearbeitet, aber er hat mich auch gelobt und gemeint, mit etwas Übung wird das bald noch besser. Bin gleich ganz rot geworden und habe ihn angelächelt.

Seit Tagen überlege ich nun schon, wie ich Draco am besten fragen kann, ob er mir helfen kann und meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Er hatte es mir ja angeboten, aber irgendwie habe ich Angst davor. Vielleicht morgen Abend mal... er wird mir schon nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen und mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht. Aber vor dem Nein habe ich echt Angst.

Am Samstag ist Quidditch-Auswahl, Draco wollte mich unbedingt dabei haben, ob ich spielen darf? Wahrscheinlich sonst hätte er mich nicht drei Mal gefragt, ob ich wirklich komme? Das wäre ja so toll. Ich liebe diese Freiheit in der Luft und diese Jagd nach dem Schnatz. Als was er mich wohl einsetzen will, immerhin ist er ja Kapitän und Sucher seiner Mannschaft? Er ist ziemlich gut, die Spiele gegen Slytherin waren immer am besten, vor allem weil Draco ein würdiger Gegner ist und mit ihm der Kampf um den Schnatz einfach am besten war.

Draco... Ach ja, irgendwie wünsche ich mir, dass er mich in den Arm nimmt und mich tröstet. Eine seltsame Schwere hat mich ergriffen. Und ich weiß absolut nicht, was ich tun soll. Morgen gehe ich ganz sicher zu ihm.

**Dracos Tagebuch, Hogwarts 08. September 2000**

Das Auswahlspiel für "meine" Quidditch-Mannschaft habe ich für morgen Vormittag angesetzt. Bin ja mal gespannt wer alles kommt. Harry habe ich ebenfalls eingeladen und er hat freudestrahlend zugesagt. Er scheint das Spielen ziemlich zu vermissen. Was er wohl zu meinem Vorschlag sagt? Zuerst hatte ich überlegt, ob ich eine andere Position einnehmen soll, aber eigentlich will ich gar keine andere, daher möchte ich ihn fragen, ob er nicht die Hälfte der Spiele Sucher ist und die andere Hälfte ich und wir gemeinsam trainieren.

Wäre schon toll, wenn er darauf eingeht, wären ja jeweils drei Spiele, weil wir dieses Jahr gegen jede Mannschaft zwei Mal spielen. Freue mich schon auf die Fliegerei, diese Freiheit in der Luft. Und vor allem auf die Wettkämpfe mit Harry, immerhin trainieren wir ja dann des Öfteren zusammen... Falls er zusagt.

Nach dem Training dann ist Party angesagt. Es kommen auch ein paar aus anderen Häusern, ich habe mich dieses Mal nicht drum gekümmert. Blaise hat „blaue Schlümpfe" organisiert, bin ja mal gespannt was Harry dazu sagt. Ich nehme an, dass er diese noch nicht kennt. Freue mich schon auf sein Gesicht, wenn er das sieht. Je mehr man getrunken hat, desto lustiger wird's.

Er sieht mich immer so seltsam an, keine Ahnung warum. Fast scheint es mir, als ob er mich irgendwas fragen wollen würde, sich aber nicht so recht traut. Außerdem sieht er so traurig aus. Zum Glück gab es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr, eher im Gegenteil, drei von fünf Beteiligten haben sich entschuldigt. Sie wollten nicht, dass es soweit kommt. Hat ihnen scheinbar sehr leid getan, aber selbst schuld, hätten ja auch vorher überlegen können. Harry hat die Entschuldigung jedenfalls angenommen. Anscheinend hat auch Granger ein Machtwort drüben gesprochen, seitdem kommen kaum mehr Anfeindungen in Richtung anderer Häuser, mal abgesehen von Weasley und zwei anderen... Es scheint mir überhaupt, dass immer mehr Annäherungen kommen. Seit der dunkle Lord gefallen ist, haben sich die Reaktionen gewandelt. Vielleicht haben sie eingesehen, dass wir nicht alle Todesser waren oder sind? Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir übrig gebliebenen alle keine Todesser waren, eher das Gegenteil, wir hatten uns damals einen Plan ausgedacht, was wir tun könnten, um Harry damals noch Potter zu unterstützen. Es kam nicht mehr dazu, ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was damals passiert ist?

Jemand klopft, wer kann das sein? Blaise stürmt normalerweise rein, Alan kommt ebenfalls aber vorsichtiger rein? Harry, was der wohl möchte?

Schüchtern kam er rein, fragte, ob ich Zeit für ihn hätte. Nachdem ich das bejaht hatte, hat er schüchtern rumgedruckst. Da habe ich ihn erstmal gebeten sich hinzusetzen. Er fing dann mit Montag an und das Erlebnis mit Dumbledore hat ihn anscheinend ebenfalls nicht losgelassen. Erst habe ich lange mit ihm darüber geredet, bis er dann zu seinem Anliegen kam. Er fragte mich, ob ich nicht in ihm lesen könnte, was in den Ferien und damals beim Endkampf passiert ist, es quält ihn so, dass er nichts weiß und er sagte mir, dass er verschiedene „eigene" Blockaden spürt. Er spürt, dass sie nicht von außen gekommen sind, jedenfalls denkt er das. War sich aber unsicher.

Ich habe ihm dann gesagt, dass wir uns das gut überlegen sollten. Es ist nicht ohne Risiko, denn auch er wird Gedanken von mir übertragen bekommen. Aber ich bot ihm an, erstmal öfters zu reden und uns die bekannten Geschichten zu erzählen. Denn ohne Vertrauen läuft da nichts, außer ich möchte ihn brechen. Da die Gelegenheit günstig war, habe ich ihn eingeladen Weihnachten mit uns zu verbringen. Er hatte sich recht gefreut und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder richtig gelächelt. Vor allem, könnten wir das dort unauffällig machen und meine Großmutter könnte uns vielleicht helfen. Aber zuerst müssen wir uns genauestens darüber informieren.

Wobei ich – auf seinen Wunsch hin – schon mal in ihm war, wegen dieser Blockaden. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nachschauen kann, seit diesem Gespräch mit Dumbledore ist er unsicher, ob es wirklich nur seine eigenen sind, wobei er sich vorher total sicher war. Diesen Wunsch habe ich ihm gerne erfüllt, schließlich bin ich ziemlich neugierig. Es sind mächtige Blockaden, die er da aufgebaut hat. Scheinbar möchte er sich irgendwie vor sich schützen, wohingegen er mich „problemlos" durchlässt. Es verwundert mich, dass ich so einfach zu ihm durchkomme. Kurz flackerten die beiden verschlungenen Ketten in meinen Gedanken auf, bevor ich wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus bin.

Er sah mich verwundert an und erzählte mir, dass er gerade schlangenartige Ketten mit Augen gesehen hätte. Na so was... da hat er doch glatt dieses Bild ebenfalls gehabt. Ich habe ihm die Ketten gezeigt und er nickte, als ich fragte, ob diese so aussahen. Wieso kann er die Augen sehen? Das ist eigentlich nicht möglich. Verwundert hatte ich ihn angestarrt. Später habe ich die Ketten Alan gezeigt und er sah nur zwei Schlangen, sehr seltsam.

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich ihn beruhigen, im Moment sah ich nur sein eigenes „machtvolles" Blockadengebilde. Es wird ganz schön schwer, diese abzubauen. Na ja ich könnte sie einreißen, aber ich glaube, dass er Gründe dafür hat, das dahinter vor sich zu verbergen. Grundlos baut man keine solchen Blockaden.

Noch etwas anderes habe ich gesehen, aber da möchte ich noch mit Snape darüber reden. Denn er hatte mich mit seiner Vermutung darauf gebracht. Habe ihn natürlich vorher gefragt und auch gesagt, dass ich mir darüber klar werden muss, bevor ich was dazu sagen werde, er hat es einfach so hingenommen.

Mit Granger hat er sich anscheinend noch mal getroffen. Es belastet ihn, nach den Gesprächen ist er immer zusammengebrochen, wie mir zugetragen wurde. Daher habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen und habe ihn danach gefragt. Er erzählte mir, was er wusste. Ihre Eltern trennen sich und machen das auf die Art und Weise. Irgendwie tut es mir Leid für sie. Keine Ahnung was momentan ständig über mich kommt, auf jeden Fall ist sie in meiner Hochachtung sehr gestiegen und sie hat daher höchstpersönlich eine Einladung für die Party von mir bekommen. Habe sie ihr auf unserem wöchentlichen Schülersprechertreffen gefragt und sie hat auch gleich zugesagt.

Longbottom ist auch eingeladen, der war so fassungslos und hat mich ungläubig angestarrt, als Harry die Einladung aussprach. Was sah er mich da an, Harry darf einladen wen er will. Als ob er es nicht fassen könnte, ausgerechnet bei einer Slytherinparty eingeladen zu sein. Ok, kommt sicherlich selten vor, dass jemand ausgerechnet Longbottom zu einer Slytherinparty einlädt.

Aber er kommt ebenfalls und hat Grinsenderweise nachgefragt, ob er etwas Spezielles für den Kater danach mitnehmen dürfte. Ist aber nicht ganz legal, scheinbar keine Droge, sondern ein Antikaterkraut oder so. Da bin ich ja echt gespannt. Denn in Sachen Kräuter hat er echt was drauf und ist nach den Gerüchten der „ungekrönte König" der Kräuterkundestunde (die haben in Hufflepuff Spezialunterricht in Kräuterkunde wie wir in Zaubertränke)... Er kann aber nicht hundertprozentig sagen, wie es wirkt.

Aber wir in Slytherin haben schon ganz andere Dinge ausprobiert, von denen einige verboten sind, weil sie schwarzmagischen Ursprungs sind. Snape sieht über manche Dinge hinweg, wenn wir zu heftig über die Stränge schlagen, dann spricht er ein Machtwort und er hat ein Gespür dafür, schon öfters hat er eine unserer wilden Partys gesprengt, weil wir zu weit gegangen sind. Seitdem bleiben wir im Rahmen. Wegen dem Kraut – irgendwie kommt es mir bekannt vor – habe ich heute aus unseren Büchern was raus genommen, was ich mir morgen oder gleich noch ansehen werde. Ich glaube das Kraut wird in Antikatertränken verwendet. Aber pur? Na ja vorsichtshalber werde ich nach einem Gegenmittel schauen...

Freue mich schon sehr auf morgen, aber ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen. Mal schauen, ob ich heute Nacht gut schlafen kann. Mir gehen so einige Sachen durch den Kopf. Bin mal gespannt, wie sich Harry noch zu meinen Vorschlägen äußert.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts, 08. September 2000**

Es ist längst nach elf, als ich Draco verlasse und wieder zurück in mein Zimmer gehe. Wir haben uns sehr lange und intensiv unterhalten. Er hilft mir, er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich gerne unterstützen wird, aber er hat mir auch die Risiken genannt, denn auch ich werde Erinnerungen von Draco aufnehmen und scheinbar sind die auch nicht ganz ohne. Er hat auch eine dramatische Vergangenheit. Früher hatte ich ihn immer irgendwie beneidet, um seine Familie usw. Aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass er gar nicht so zu beneiden war. Wer weiß wie er aufgewachsen ist, bei dem Vater. Er spricht nicht gerne über sein Leben. Seltsam, dass er es ausgerechnet bei mir macht.

Meine Blockaden hat er sich angesehen, es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn er in meinen Gedanken ist, aber es ist nicht unangenehm. Eher so wie ein sanftes Streicheln. Einen kurzen Moment sah ich eine Kette mit verschlungenen Schlangen und Augen, die funkelten. Dies habe ich ihm erzählt und er sah mich sehr erstaunt an, er hatte mir dann eine Kette gezeigt, die genau so aussah. Was das wohl für eine Kette ist? Vielleicht erzählt er es mir irgendwann.

Zu den Blockaden hat er nur gesagt, dass diese von mir waren. Erstaunlich, was ich so geschaffen habe. Er hat mir allerdings noch etwas nicht gesagt, er wollte erst mit Snape darüber reden, bevor er es mir sagt. Er meinte, er ist sich nicht sicher und will mich nicht verunsichern. Bin ja sehr neugierig, was da noch kommt. Snape hat mich ohnehin nach unserem Gespräch mit Dumbledore sehr prüfend angesehen.

Er hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht, er sagte, dass es nötig ist, vorbereitet auf sein „Eindringen" zu sein. Nicht nur geistig, also, dass ich von vornherein viel über ihn weiß, sehr viel mehr als irgendjemand sonst. Er hat mir noch nicht mal ein Versprechen abgenommen, dass dies unter uns bleiben soll. Er scheint mir zu vertrauen, wie ich ihm vertraue. Nein, auch körperlich. Er möchte, dass ich trainiere, er hat mir angeboten morgens mit ihm zu laufen. Er sagt, dass befreit ihn, wie sonst nur das fliegen und wenn ich mag, kann ich mitkommen. Er läuft zwar normalerweise alleine, aber bei mir würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Ich glaube ich nehme das Angebot an und werde es ihm morgen sagen. Ich würde alles tun im Moment um zu wissen, was passiert ist. Spüre aber irgendwie, dass er Recht hat, dass es mich brechen würde, wenn wir zu schnell machen.

Er hat mich eingeladen Weihnacht mit ihm, Blaise, Alan und seiner Großmutter zu verbringen. Da freue ich mich schon, habe die letzten Weihnachten immer in Hogwarts verbracht und hatte schon Angst alleine zu sein. Er hat auch gemeint, dass wir da das Projekt „Gedanken" auch besser in Angriff nehmen können, er hat keine Lust dabei erwischt zu werden. Immerhin ist es – im Moment zumindest – nicht legal.

Wobei dunkle Künste ab nächstes Jahr ein freiwilliges Schulfach werden könnte, wenn man den Gerüchten im Tagespropheten und in der Hexenwoche trauen kann. Ja, ich lese Zeitung. Hier liegt sie aus für jeden der sie lesen mag und irgendwie habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, jeden Morgen die Zeitung zu lesen und so bin ich recht gut informiert, Hermine war letztens recht überrascht. Auch hat sie sehr überrascht, dass ich so viel lerne. Aber irgendwie verführen mich die Anderen zum Lernen. Und außerdem stehen bald die Prüfungen an und hier kommt der Spaß auch nicht zu kurz, wir sitzen jeden Abend zusammen und unterhalten uns. Das gefällt mir gut!

Überhaupt stehe ich hier auch viel früher auf und bin auch nicht so gerädert, wie früher immer. Der Hauswechsel hat in mir etwas ausgelöst. Hier sieht man _Nur Harry _und nicht „den Jungen der lebt".

Alan hat mich gestern noch über Hermine ausgefragt, er wollte alles über sie wissen. Er freut sich auch sehr, dass sie morgen zur Party kommt. Er scheint sich in sie verliebt zu haben. Er strahlt immer so, wenn er von ihr spricht. Die Einladung hat Draco ausgesprochen. Das hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht und ich habe mich sehr gefreut und freue mich auch, dass sie kommt. Irgendwie – auch wenn sie recht unterschiedlich sind – glaube ich, dass sie und Alan gut zusammenpassen würden.

Neville kommt morgen Abend auch, er bringt irgend so ein komisches Antikaterkraut mit, das er mal testen wollte. Draco hatte sich recht intensiv mit ihm über das Kraut unterhalten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist er danach sogar in unser Studierzimmer und hat was nachgeschaut. Vielleicht was wegen dem Kraut? Er hatte sich Kopien gemacht und ist dann in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Na ich bin mal gespannt auf die Party, man hört ja die wildesten Gerüchte. Wenn davon nur ein Bruchteil stimmt... er hat noch was von blauen Schlümpfen gesagt, was das wohl ist. Ich kenne die Schlümpfe nur aus dieser Muggel-Zeichentrickserie? Aber was die in der Zaubererwelt machen?

Bin schon so gespannt auf die morgige Quidditchauswahl und die Party, Draco und Blaise meinten heute zu mir und Alan, dass wir gespannt sein dürfen. Wir hatten zwar versucht mehr zu erfahren, aber aus den Beiden war nichts herauszubringen. Fies!

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts, 09. September 2000**

Was für ein Auswahlspiel, ich glaube ich habe die perfekte Mannschaft gefunden und Harry hatte meinem Vorschlag uns den Sucherposten begeistert zugestimmt. Wir hatten danach auch gleich unser Training. Es ist schon toll, wenn man so üben kann, weil wir ja zwei Sucher sind und so auch den Kampf um den Schnatz trainieren können! Traumhaftes Training.

Ab morgen will Harry jeden Morgen mit mir laufen. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wenn er noch schläft, werde ich ihn einfach aus dem Bett schmeißen, wobei er morgen noch Schonfrist hat, die Nacht heute wird sicher sehr lang. Oder auch nicht, schaden würde es nicht.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts, 09. September 2000**

Yeah! Ich bin in der Mannschaft, ich könnte an die Decke springen vor Glück. Draco will sich mit mir den Sucherposten teilen. Und da wir dieses Jahr insgesamt sechs Spiele spielen, kommt jeder drei Mal dran. Wie genial. Er spielt das Eröffnungsspiel gegen Ravenclaw und ich spiele das Endspiel gegen Gryffindor. Er hat es sehr gerecht aufgeteilt.

Im Oktober spielen wir gegen Ravenclaw hier ist Draco der Sucher;

im November spielen wir gegen Hufflepuff, da bin ich der Sucher;

im Dezember spielen wir gegen Gryffindor, da ist Draco der Sucher;

im März spielen wir gegen Ravenclaw, da bin ich der Sucher;

im April gegen Hufflepuff ist Draco der Sucher;

und im Mai bin ich gegen Gryffindor der Sucher.

Jeder kommt mal gegen die jeweils anderen Mannschaften dran, das finde ich echt toll von ihm. Das Training war heute schon mal sehr viel versprechend, es waren viele neue und wirklich gute Spieler zu sehen.

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts, 10. September 2000**

Was für eine Nacht, was für eine Party. Der Knaller mit den Schlümpfen hat echt Reingehauen. Die Partyneulinge kannten das alle noch nicht, einige von uns Slytherins hatten bisher auch nur Gerüchte darüber gehört. Blauer Schlumpf ist ein Schnaps, mit jedem Gläschen, das man einschenkt fällt ein kleiner Schlumpf ins Glas der dann singt oder tanzt oder einfach nur dumm daherquatscht und sich dann, wenn man trinkt, mit einem Puff in Luft auflöst. Harry hat ständig vor sich hingekichert, der war ziemlich hinüber. Sein Schlumpf hat ihn mit derbsten Schimpfwörtern belegt.

Das Kraut hat anscheinend den Effekt den Kopf etwas zu klären, obwohl man weiterhin betrunken ist, sehr interessant. Ist aber nicht lang anhaltend. Dazu müsste man wohl höhere Dosen einnehmen, was aber ziemlich gefährlich sein kann, da das Kraut dann Halluzinationen erzeugen kann, die ja nicht wirklich gewünscht sind. Angeblich kann man damit sogar Voraussagen hervorrufen. Aber so mutig war dann keiner von uns, denn der große Nachteil ist, dass man unter Umständen in dieser Trance stecken bleibt. Und was dann passiert weiß keiner, ist nämlich noch keiner wieder zurückgekommen. Aber interessant ist es auf alle Fälle.

Zum Schluss, das Kraut hat längst nicht mehr gewirkt, habe ich eng mit Harry getanzt. Der Tanz war irgendwie erregend, es erschien mir so, als ob die Luft um uns herum geflimmert hätte. Aber das habe ich mir in meinem Rausch sicherlich nur eingebildet. Es war schön ihn im Arm zu halten, er hat sich führen lassen von mir und war versunken in unserem Tanz. Ich hätte ihn stundenlang beobachten können, aber irgendwie dachte ich irgendwann an gar nichts mehr und habe mich der Magie dieser Tänze hingegeben. Angeblich haben wir laut. Blaise über zwei Stunden eng getanzt und waren nicht abzulenken oder herauszuholen. Er sagte, es sah irgendwie magisch aus. Was der wieder sagt... schuld ist nur der Alkohol...

Alan und Granger haben gekichert, geflirtet und getanzt, aber nicht so eng wie Harry und ich. Sie waren noch distanziert. Alan hatte mir gestern noch erzählt, dass er sich bei ihr Zeit lassen will. Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von ihm. Er scheint verliebt zu sein, denn ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er eine Frau näher kennen lernen wollte. Außer im Bett. Aber bei ihr scheint es anders zu sein. Sie sah heute auch ganz anders aus als sonst. Irgendwie strahlte sie. Da werden sich wohl zwei gefunden haben... Recht so, denn das feige Wiesel passt ganz sicher nicht zu einer mutigen Gryffindor!

Pansy hat zwar schon wieder einen Neuen, fängt aber jetzt wieder mit ihrem Draco-Schatzi-Getue wieder an, es kotzt mich so an. Und es ist so peinlich! Vielleicht sollte ich wieder mal Schweigezauber üben. Das bringt mich auf Ideen...

Der Morgenlauf fiel nicht aus, ich habe Harry um neun Uhr aus dem Bett gejagt und wir sind gelaufen. Das hat unsere Lebensgeister geweckt und nach einem Frühstück zu zweit, die anderen lagen noch in ihren Betten (oder auch in fremden, bei unseren Partys weiß man ja oft nicht so recht, wo man aufwacht, habe das schon ein paar Mal durch. Neben wem ich schon so alles aufgewacht bin... gruselige Vorstellung.). Hinterher haben wir uns dann getrennt. Irgendwie war heute eine seltsame Spannung zwischen uns und es ist als würden wir uns vertraut werden. Aber das liegt wohl daran, dass ich erst geistig mit ihm verbunden war. Ganz sicher ist es so. Und nicht anders!

Und das gestern lag am Alkohol, wobei ich da ja eigentlich nicht viel getrunken habe. Ich halte mich da immer zurück und schaue lieber den anderen zu. Aber die Tanzerei kann nur am Alkohol gelegen haben.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts, 10. September 2000**

Bin ich fertig, Draco hat mich doch tatsächlich um 9 Uhr an diesem Sonntag zum Laufen aus dem Bett geschmissen. Er zeigte keinerlei Erbarmen mit mir, mein Flehen brachte absolut nichts. So bin ich dann mit ihm mit und war tatsächlich sehr wach hinterher, wobei das jetzt schon wieder verflogen ist und ich gleich wieder ins Bett gehen werde... und Kopfschmerzen habe ich, keine Ahnung wie viel ich getrunken habe... zuviel war es auf jeden Fall. Die blauen Schlümpfe haben ganz schön Reingehauen.

Die Party war unbeschreiblich. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Und die blauen Schlümpfe waren total witzig. Obwohl mich meine irgendwie ständig beschimpft haben. Der Eine hat geschimpft wie ein Rohrspatz, aber ich habe den Drink einfach ausgetrunken und mitten im Schimpfwort machte es puff und der Schlumpf war weg. Da es der erste Schlumpftrunk war, aber nicht der erste Alkohol habe ich ihn zuerst mal gesucht. Die Anderen haben mich schon ausgelacht, bis ich verstand, dass es etwas Ähnliches ist, wie die Schokofrösche. Menno, hätten sie mir ja vorher sagen können...

Auf jeden Fall habe ich viel zu viel getrunken, das Kraut von Neville brachte bei mir nur sehr wenig. Ich glaube ich hatte einfach zu viele Schlümpfe, Feuerwhiskey und Butterbier intus. Ich fühlte mich schon sehr benebelt.

Und dann hat mich Draco zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Ich musste ja gezwungenermaßen schon öfters tanzen. Aber das war anders, das war so sinnlich und er hat so überirdisch gestrahlt und es hat mich irgendwie gefangen genommen. Seine Nähe, sein Geruch nach Sandelholz waren so betäubend, irgendwann fühlte ich nur noch, ich ließ mich von ihm führen und fiel in diesen Tanz. Laut Blaise haben wir zwei Stunden getanzt. Der absolute Wahnsinn, mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Schuld ist nur der Alkohol, der hat mir ganz sicher die Sinne verwirrt. Ansonsten kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Draco ist ein Junge wie ich. Das ist irgendwie total unglaublich und kann nicht sein, dass wir uns gegenseitig anziehen. Das war sicherlich nur der Alkohol... Aber es war schon irgendwie erregend, wie es wohl ist einen Jungen zu küssen. Wie sich seine Haare wohl anfühlen, seinen Körper zu fühlen war schon sehr anregend. Es war so perfekt irgendwie. Es geistert in meinem Kopf herum.

Alan und Blaise schlafen noch. Blaise habe ich mit verschiedenen Mädchen und Jungen gesehen. Was er wohl getrieben hat? Ihm wird nachgesagt, dass er halb Hogwarts in seinem Bett gehabt hat. So wie der rangeht kein Wunder, aber wie weit er wirklich geht? In seinem Bett ist niemand außer ihm, wahrscheinlich ist längst nicht so viel Wahrheit in den Gerüchten. Wahrscheinlich ist es genauso wie bei mir mit meinem königlichem Leben.

Alan hat sich intensiv mit Hermine beschäftigt. Die beiden kommen sicherlich zusammen... es würde mich für sie sehr freuen, ich finde die Beiden haben es verdient. Alan ist außerdem echt klasse.

**Harrys Tagebuch Hogwarts, 12. September 2000**

Schon öfters habe ich Quidditch trainiert, aber noch nie war ein Training so dermaßen anstrengend und heftig. Draco verlangt von uns Höchstleistungen, aber er gibt diese auch selbst. Ich bin so geschafft vom gestrigen Training und habe einen Wahnsinnsmuskelkater. Wie er das nur schafft auch hinterher noch so lässig zu sein. Er steckt voller Überraschungen.

Und dann das Laufen heute morgen, Draco hat mich aufgezogen und mit einem alten Mann verglichen und ist mir dann weggerannt, ich bin natürlich gleich hinterher so schnell ich konnte und schon bin ich über eine Stunde gelaufen. Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht, damit ich ja nicht wieder zurück ins Bett gehe, wo ich wirklich gerne geblieben wäre. Die Nacht heute war nicht gut, ich lag mit quälenden Gedanken wach und marterte mich selbst mit Fragen. Der Lauf heute Morgen hat mich wieder rausgerissen, auch wenn mir immer noch jeder Körperteil weh tut.

Die Lernerei ist auch ganz schön anstrengend, ich bin richtig fleißig geworden und passe auch besser in den Unterrichtsstunden auf. Heute habe ich meinen Hauskameraden Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegeben. War richtig lustig. Das Studierzimmer ist irgendwie sehr wandelbar, fast so wie der Raum der Wünsche, als wir rein kamen, sah es aus wie ein Trainingszimmer, vielleicht weil wir alle praktisch üben wollten. Auf jeden Fall war es irre.

Danach wurde das Studierzimmer dann wieder zum Studierzimmer und wir haben unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht. Es wäre wahrscheinlich auch langweilig nichts zu machen, immerhin machte fast jeder seine Hausaufgaben.

Erst ein paar Tage Schule und die Lehrer gehen in die Vollen mit dem Unterrichtsstoff, als ob ihnen die Zeit davonlaufen würde. Es ist ätzend! Schule ist ätzend. Ich hätte jetzt gerne Ferien, aber nicht bei den Dursleys, sondern bei meinen Freunden und Hauskameraden. Mit denen stelle ich mir Ferien irgendwie lustig vor.

**Dracos Tagebuch Hogwarts, 13. September 2000**

Heute hatten wir unser drittes Training (wenn man das Auswahltraining dazu zählt). Sie sind richtig gut und wenn wir alle an einem Strang ziehen, werden wir im Oktober das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen... Das wäre echt toll, aber da mache ich mir weniger Sorgen, deren Sucher ist sicher nicht so gut wie ich. Unsere Flugduelle um den Schnatz sind der pure Wahnsinn. So macht Training Spaß.

Beim Laufen ist das etwas anderes, er ist immer vollkommen in Gedanken, statt seine Gedanken weg zu schieben und einfach zu laufen. Aber es tut gut, wenn er dabei ist. Gefällt mir total gut, nur mit ihm über die Ländereien Hogwarts zu laufen.

In der Schule gibt es wie immer viel zu lernen, na ja wie immer, eigentlich viel mehr als die letzten Jahre. Aber was hilft es zu jammern, ranklotzen ist angesagt, ich will besser sein als Granger (oder zumindest ebenso gut).

Nach dem Training habe ich mich mit ihr und den anderen Vertrauensschülern getroffen „Vertrauensschülertreffen" sollen jetzt regelmäßig stattfinden... wem das bloß eingefallen ist? Wir Schülersprecher und die Vertrauensschüler, es war ätzend langweilig, aber wahrscheinlich sollten wir uns vertragen. Und irgendwie ist es auch gelungen, zum Schluss war es auch ganz lustig, sind schon ein paar schräge Vögel dabei. Freue mich fast schon auf das nächste Treffen. Aber nur fast.

Harry macht mir echt Sorgen, so geistesabwesend wie er seit gestern ist, irgendwas ist mit ihm, heute hatte ich keine Zeit wegen dem blöden Treffen und hinterher war er bereits im Bett als ich von meinem abendlichen Rundgang zurückkam. Aber seit er nicht mehr ständig im Haus umhergeistert ist draußen auch nichts mehr los, bis auf die Kleine von Gryffindor, die ich in den Kerkern gefunden habe, die anscheinend geschlafwandelt ist. Habe sie dann aufgeweckt und bin dann mit ihr in Richtung Gryffindor und habe zum Glück auch Granger gefunden, die diese dann zurück in ihr Bett gebracht hat und morgen die Hauslehrerin darüber informieren wird.

Die kleine Schlafwandlerin hatte mich zuerst ganz entsetzt angekuckt, ist wohl auch ein Schock für so eine Erstklässlerin, ausgerechnet vom „oberbösen oder auch Todesser Malfoy" (je nachdem wen man fragt) gefunden und geweckt zu werden. Das ist mein Ruf in den anderen Häusern (bis auf die, die mich in den Kerkern erleben), abgesehen von unserem. Die glauben solchen Quatsch nicht, hoffe ich zumindest. Aber da ich ihr nichts getan habe und sogar ihre Hand gehalten habe, sie war ja tief in den Kerkern gelandet und hatte ziemliche Angst, jetzt hat sie glaube ich ein anderes Bild von mir. Sie sah mich zum Schluss so verliebt an...! Innerlich kann ich da nur die Augen verdrehen... jetzt fangen die Kleinen schon an...

Aber zurück zu Harry, er macht mir wirklich Sorgen. Morgen werde ich ihn darauf ansprechen.

**Harrys Tagebuch, Hogwarts, 15. September 2000**

Mitten in der Nacht bin ich hoch geschreckt, was war das nur für ein Traum? Ich traue mich nicht mehr einzuschlafen, geschweige denn darüber nachzudenken, was mein Onkel Vernon da mit dem Gürtel gemacht hat, mit dem er vor meinen Augen gewedelt hat. Draco hat gesagt, dass ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen darf. Ob ich es wagen kann? Die anderen Beiden schlafen so friedlich. Darf ich es wirklich wagen. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Was habe ich schon zu gewinnen, dämliches Muggelsprichwort...

**Dracos Tagebuch, Hogwarts, 16. September**

Seit Stunden liege ich schlaflos hier. Harry schläft bei mir auf dem Sofa, er hatte sich nicht mehr einschlafen getraut, aber irgendwann hat ihn dann doch die Müdigkeit übermannt. Er hat mich mitten in der Nacht geweckt, weil ihn ein Alptraum erschreckt hatte. Sein Onkel mit Gürtel direkt vor ihm, mir wird übel, wenn ich mir vorstelle was er da gemacht haben könnte. Sicherlich nichts Gutes, wenn er so verschreckt hier ankommt. Blöde Muggelverwandten von Harry!

Werde mich nach dem Training heute Vormittag mit ihm unterhalten. Heute haben wir Zeit, Hausarbeiten haben wir gestern gemacht. Tja, die regelmäßigen Studierzeiten haben schon Vorteile, hatte Harry die Tage bereits festgestellt. Er sagte, dass es ihm vorkommt, als hätte er viel mehr Zeit und würde effektiver lernen, obwohl er regelmäßig und viel mehr macht als sonst. Na so was, er wird doch nicht ein fleißiger Schüler werden...


	6. Träume und Gedanken

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Anmerkung: ganz unten nach den Reviews habe ich den Traum von Harry ausgeschrieben, wer diesen lesen mag – gerne. In die Geschichte will ich soweit möglich real life vermeiden. Aber so als kleines Extra fand ich dies ganz passend :).**

**Harrys Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 16. September 2000**

Ich hatte Angst vor Zurückweisung, als ich so vor seiner Türe stand und klopfte... Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Draco sah mich nur an und bat mich dann herein. Dort erzählte ich ihm von meinem Traum. Er hielt mich im Arm, bis ich eingeschlafen war und deckte mich danach zu. Es war so friedlich bei ihm im Zimmer. Kein Alptraum weckte mich, ich schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen. Er ist heute alleine laufen gegangen, er wollte mich nicht wecken. Da meine Nacht ja nur teilweise ruhig war. Aber als er meinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, ist er mir noch mal gelaufen. Fand ich sehr schön von ihm, dass er extra wegen mir noch mal läuft.

**Dracos Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 17. September 2000**

Blaise und Alan waren heute hier bei mir. Sie machen sich ziemlich viele Sorgen um Harry, da er sich scheinbar ziemlich zurückzieht. Mir ist das nicht so aufgefallen, weil er mir gegenüber offen wie immer ist, eigentlich wird er immer offener. Aber anscheinend verschließt er sich dadurch mehr und mehr von den anderen Beiden.

Die Zwei waren gestern früh ziemlich erschrocken, weil Harry nicht da war und sind dann zu mir ins Zimmer gestürmt und waren erst leise(?), als sie ihn auf meinem Sofa sahen. Fragend sahen sie mich an, ich erzählte ihnen, dass erste Erinnerungen hoch kamen, aber nicht genau was. Es reicht schon, wenn ich mir jede Menge Gedanken und Sorgen mache, da müssen die beiden nicht auch noch mit rein gezogen werden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass dies sicherlich nicht jeder wissen sollte, auch nicht Blaise und Alan. Es ist Harrys Geheimnis und wenn er die Anderen hineinziehen möchte, dann wird er das entscheiden und es ihnen sagen.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 20. September 2000**

Fast jede Nacht war ich jetzt bei Draco, die Alpträume kommen ständig wieder. Draco ist gerade auf dem Schülersprechertreffen. Er bat mich um ein Gespräch für Freitag. Vielleicht sagt er, dass ich ihm lästig bin, aber er hatte gesagt, ich darf gerne wieder kommen. Und, dass ich wenn ich möchte, gerne die nächsten beiden Nächte auf seinem Sofa schlafen kann, dann brauche ich nicht jedes Mal mitten in der Nacht aufstehen. Wir haben jede Nacht viel geredet. Inzwischen wird das Bild klarer und klarer. Vernon hat mich halb tot geprügelt. Müsste man da nicht Wunden sehen? Narben? Ich verstehe das alles nicht... Draco hat mich immer im Arm gehalten und gewartet bis ich einschlafe. So gut wie die letzten Nächte habe ich lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

Ich fühle mich manchmal so hilflos.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 20. September 2000**

Mehr und mehr Licht kommt in Harrys Ferien und ich habe eine entsetzliche Ahnung. Ich glaube, dass viel mehr als Schläge passiert sind in diesen Ferien. Wieso er keine Narben davon getragen hat? Ich denke, dass hier Zaubertränke im Spiel waren, so spurlos bekommt keine Muggelmedizin solche Wunden weg. Vielleicht kann man das irgendwie feststellen? Werde morgen mit Snape darüber reden.

Das Vertrauensschüler/Schülersprechen-Treffen war diesmal lustiger, denn diesmal haben wir uns gar nicht lange mit endlosen Diskussionen aufgehalten, sondern sind nur kurz die wichtigsten Punkte durchgegangen und kamen dann zu interessanten Gesprächen. Diese Treffen sorgen für eine gute Stimmung zwischen den Häusern. Die Idee stammt, wie ich inzwischen weiß von unseren Hauslehrern. Das Snape bei so was mitmacht, wundert mich dann doch, wobei so wie ich ihn kenne, wundert es mich eigentlich nicht.

Er hat mir etwas über die Vergangenheit erzählt und auch darüber, dass er früher sehr eng mit Vater befreundet war. Er wäre sogar fast mein Pate geworden. Aber der dunkle Lord hat dafür meine dämliche Tante Bellatrix und ihren Mann ausgewählt. Vater war anscheinend machtlos und sehr wütend, aber er hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen mit allen Konsequenzen und musste diese somit auch tragen.

Snape hat mir angeboten, ihn bei seinem Vornamen Severus zu nennen. Was ich auch gerne angenommen habe, er ist mir näher als meine Paten es jemals waren. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er was dagegen hätte, wenn ich ihn als seinen Paten ansehen würde? Er hat sich sichtlich darüber gefreut und zugestimmt. Endlich habe ich einen richtigen Paten, auch wenn ich keinen mehr brauchen sollte, so habe ich doch einen väterlichen Freund!

Mein geheimer Held in der Kindheit war – Harry würde sicher lachen – oder auch nicht „Sirius Black", der der so anders war und sich getraut hatte anders zu sein. Ja, sie haben geschimpft und übelst über ihn hergezogen Bellatrix und meine Mutter, aber irgendwie machte ihn das für mich sehr faszinierend. War halt kein lieber Junge, der machte was ihm alle sagten oder was alle dachten was er zu tun hätte.

Harry habe ich damals sehr verletzt mit meinen Aussagen zu seinem Tod, aber es ging mir so nahe und mit meinen Aussagen habe ich mich geschützt. Der Panzer wurde immer dichter, erst der Sturz Voldemorts, meine Großmutter und ja, auch Harry – dies alles ist dafür verantwortlich dafür, dass mein innerer Panzer schmilzt. Nach außen bin ich fast wie immer, aber nach innen.

Die Kleine von letztens hat mir einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Himmel sie ist erst elf, keine Ahnung, ob und wie ich reagieren soll. Am besten ich beachte sie erstmal gar nicht. Vielleicht hört sie ja dann auf mich zu lieben. Typisch Gryffindor mit ihren dämlichen Gefühlen, wobei Pansy die blöde Kuh hat mir kürzlich auch einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Aber ich glaube, dass das keinen tieferen Sinn hatte. Immerhin haben Alan, Blaise und Harry auch einen bekommen. Aber sie hat sich bemüht und jeder klang irgendwie anders. Aber zum Lachen war es schon...

Danach habe ich noch lange mit Harry geredet, er bleibt die nächsten Tage hier! So kann ich besser nach ihm sehe und muss mir keine Gedanken machen, ob er Alpträume hat, weil ich es spüren würde, glaube ich. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was mich da so sicher macht.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 21. September 2000**

Heute Nacht war ich zum ersten Mal die ganze Nacht bei Draco und ich hatte keinen Alptraum, ich fühlte mich irgendwie so beschützt von Draco. Keine Ahnung wieso. Seine Nähe tat mir gut. Heute geht es mir richtig gut. Er lächelte mir heute Morgen zu und sagte, dass ich gerne heute Nacht auch bei ihm schlafen könnte, wenn ich mich dann sicherer fühle. Hätte mich nie getraut ihn zu fragen, weil ich ja keinen Alptraum hatte. Aber ich bin gerne in seiner Nähe und ich fühle mich wirklich sicherer.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 21. September 2000**

Kein Alptraum, der ihn geweckt hatte in der Nacht. Freut mich und heute Nacht bleibt er wieder bei mir. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich habe ihn gerne in meiner Nähe. Und ich glaube, er fühlt sich sicherer, wenn ich da bin.

Nachmittags ist er zu Hagrid nach draußen gegangen, habe ihn begleitet, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihm was passiert. Wir haben uns auf dem Weg noch ein bißchen unterhalten.

Danach bin ich ein bißchen alleine spazieren gegangen. Heute brauchte ich wieder mal eine Auszeit. Ganz für mich alleine. Hin und wieder brauche ich so etwas, so kann ich mich besser vom Alltag erholen. Mein Alltag hat sich verändert, sehr verändert, seit Harry bei uns ist.

Habe später auf dem Rückweg zum Abendessen dann Harry bei Hagrid abgeholt, weil so ganz traue ich dem Frieden nicht und Ron & zwei weitere Gryffindors hingen ebenfalls draußen herum. Lieber nichts riskieren. Er hatte anscheinend einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen mit dem komischen Wildhüter. Der ist in letzter Zeit erstaunlich zahm, zeigt uns nicht ständig seine wilden Tiere, sondern erzählt uns Geschichten darüber. Komisch. Aber vielleicht hat ihn jemand verpfiffen. Ist ja nicht ganz ungefährlich, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung gelernt habe. Seine Viecher sind die reinste Höllenbrut!!!

Ständig überlege ich, ob ich Harry nicht fragen sollte, ob er ganz in mein Zimmer ziehen möchte? Oder auch nur zeitweise, bis er sich besser fühlt und sich seine Gedanken geklärt haben. Es tut ihm anscheinend sehr gut... Severus sagt, er hätte kein Problem damit. Wir müssten es nur sagen.

Morgen wollte ich ohnehin mit ihm reden, da Freitag ist, haben wir keine zeitliche Beschränkung und müssen auch am nächsten Tag nicht unbedingt früh raus. Für das, was ich vorhabe ist es sicherlich besser.

Aber jetzt gehe ich dann erstmal rüber und hole mir Alan ab, wir hatten schon ewig keine Zeit mehr zum Reden und heute ist es wieder mal nötig. Zu wirr sind meine Gedanken und mein seltsames Benehmen in letzter Zeit.

**Harrys Tagebuch, **

**Hogwarts, 21. September 2000**

Habe mich heute länger mit Alan und Blaise unterhalten. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, wie hilflos ich mich immer fühle, weil ich kaum etwas von dem weiß, was ich träume und wie ich mich schäme, jedes Mal zu Draco zu rennen. Sie sagten, dass sie mich gut verstehen können. Auch, dass ich immer zu Draco gehen. Sie haben mir etwas verschwiegen, aber sie sagten, dass ich es selbst herausfinden müsste. Sie sagten auch, dass Draco etwas an sich hat, dass man ihm vertraut, vielleicht auch weil man weiß, dass er einem helfen wird (wenn er jemanden mag) und verschwiegen ist. Und irgendwie hilft Draco mir sehr.

Wir haben etwas über ihn herumgerätselt. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass da wohl noch mehr Geheimnisse in Draco sind. Blaise und Alan sagten, dass es schön ist mit mir befreundet zu sein. Ja, das sind wir Freunde! Vor einem Monat hätte ich niemals daran gedacht und jetzt kann ich es mir gar nicht mehr anders vorstellen als mit den Dreien befreundet zu sein. Sie sind mir ans Herz gewachsen. Irgendwie. Besonders Draco!

Wir haben danach noch etwas über die dämlichen Liebesbriefe von Pansy unterhalten und da ich heute ganz zufällig ein Päckchen der Zwillinge erhalten habe, zum Ausprobieren, haben wir uns den Inhalt etwas zu Gemüte geführt. Wir haben uns entschlossen das Pinky-Pink-Pulver auszuprobieren, nur der geeignete Plan fehlt uns noch. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür und wir saßen wie erstarrt „hoffentlich nicht Pansy, hoffentlich hat sie nichts gehört" und wir hatten Glück es war nur Draco, der herein kam. Er wollte etwas alleine mit Alan sein und mit ihm reden.

Nach einer Weile begann Blaise zu erzählen, von seiner Kindheit. Er sagte, dass diese Sommerferien wohl „sein" Ende geworden wären, wenn ich nicht seine Eltern nach Azkaban und den dunklen Lord vernichtet hätte. Sicherlich hätten er und Draco schon vorher versucht sich gegen ihre Väter zu stellen, aber sie wussten nicht wie, sie das am Besten anstellen sollten. Zu Dumbledore wollten sie nicht, da sie ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vertrauten. Sie hätten mich gefragt, obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt ihr Feind war, sie hätten sich mir anvertraut und warteten nur auf eine Gelegenheit, aber da hatte ich den dunklen Lord schon besiegt und seine Eltern (und Dracos Vater) waren in Azkaban.

Er sagte mir, dass es seltsam war, plötzlich weiß man gar nichts mehr. Weiß nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen soll. Die Zukunftsplanung war nicht langfristig angelegt, man konnte nicht planen, zu sehr musste man damit rechnen, das Mal eingebrannt zu bekommen. Es muss schlimm sein... ich gestand ihm, dass es mir ähnlich ging. Dass das Leben manchmal so sinnlos erscheint, aber doch weiß, dass es noch einen Sinn geben muss, weil man sonst nicht mehr hier wäre. Wie mir scheint sind mir die Slytherins sehr viel näher als meine alten Freunde. Vielleicht weil sie ähnlich unter ihm gelitten haben.

Danach haben wir uns still hingesetzt. Ich habe mich zurückgezogen und in mein Tagebuch geschrieben. Irgendwie spüre ich, dass er jetzt alleine sein will. Und auch ich wollte alleine sein, meine Gedanken sammeln, in dem ich sie aufschreibe.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 21. September 2000**

Harry schläft, wieder mal bei mir auf dem Sofa. Er schläft sehr unruhig heute, ich denke, dass er einen Alptraum bekommen wird, woher ich das weiß, keine Ahnung.

Das Gespräch mit Alan hat mich sehr aufgewühlt. Ich bin so froh, dass Alan mich so gut kennt, dass wir uns auch ohne viele Worte verstehen. Er ist ein Meister im Lesen meiner Maske, vielleicht weil wir uns schon seit frühester Kindheit kennen. Wir haben über unsere Gefühle und Ängste seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords unterhalten. Irgendwie war mein Leben nie auf Langfristigkeit ausgelegt. Immerhin wäre ich fast ein Todesser geworden. Als letzten Ausweg hätten wir Harry gefragt, aber just an dem Tag, vernichtete er den dunklen Lord. Vielleicht ein Zeichen ? Ich weiß es nicht. Seitdem wusste ich wenig mit meinem Leben anzufangen. Dank der Unterstützung von Snape hatte ich mich einigermaßen gefangen. (In den Ferien hatte ich Briefkontakt mit ihm.) Aber was jetzt? Ich habe keine Perspektive mehr. Die Zukunft, die so unsicher war, könnte jetzt sicherer werden, nur was fange ich mit meinem Leben an?

Auch Alan geht es ähnlich, ihm wurde damals der Kontakt zu mir verboten, weil mein Vater ein Todesser war. Und dann haben sie ihn auch in der Schule raus genommen. Er fiel damals nie richtig auf, weil er sich versteckt hat. Als die ersten Geschehnisse um Potter begannen, brachten sie ihren Sohn aus Angst er würde zum Todesser in meiner Gesellschaft (als ob ich mit 11 ein Todesser geworden wäre) weg von Hogwarts und schickten ihn nach Durmstrang. Wobei irgendwie hatte ihm die Zeit gut getan. Er wurde stärker äußerlich und innerlich. Er weiß, was er will. Auch wenn mir die Trennung von ihm vorkam, als würde man Brüder voneinander trennen, was unserer Freundschaft wohl am nächsten kommt. Wir sind irgendwie Brüder, er war die einzige Familie, die ich hatte und ihm ging es ähnlich. Auch wenn seine Eltern überzeugte Gegner des Lords waren, so waren sie doch ähnlich kalt, wie meine Familie.

Dieses Schicksal verband uns und vielleicht gab er den Ausschlag für mich, dass in mir die Entscheidung reifte kein Todesser zu werden. Und ja ich hätte alles dafür getan, sogar zu meinem Erzfeind wäre ich gegangen. Und dieser hätte mir wohl geholfen. Er hat mir geholfen, er hat ihn vernichtet. Wie gerne wäre ich an seiner Seite gewesen und hätte ihn unterstützt. Und jetzt helfe ich ihm? Ein Ausgleich für all die Dinge, die ich ihm angetan habe, in all diesen Jahren.

Was wäre wenn, es ist passiert was passiert ist, ich kann nichts mehr ungeschehen mache. Aber ich kann meine damaligen Fehler wiedergutmachen. Wie oft bekommt man so eine Chance?

Morgen ist das Gespräch mit Harry. Ich bin gespannt, ob er zu mir ziehen will. Irgendwie wünsche ich es mir und ganz leise höre ich eine Stimme in mir, die mir sagt, dass dies nicht nur wegen seinen Alpträumen so ist. Hmmh ob ich dem Stimmchen vertrauen kann? Ja, ich fühle mehr für Harry als für Alan oder Blaise. Aber was es ist – die Zeit wird zeigen was es ist?

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn etwas halten, vielleicht kann ich ihm so helfen...

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 22. September 2000**

Was für eine Nacht, ich habe sehr schlecht geschlafen, da ich die ganze Nacht bei Harry verbracht hatte. Ich muss wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Severus habe ich abgesagt und lege mich noch etwas hin, bevor es Abendessen gibt und danach Harry kommt.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 22. September 2000**

Ein beginnender Alptraum, ich sah einen Trank, den ich nehmen musste. Und auf einmal wurde ich fortgezogen, ich fühlte mich plötzlich so geborgen. Ich saß auf meinem Besen und bin über das Hogwartsgelände und in die Welt hinaus geflogen. Über Wiesen und Felder über Landesgrenzen, durch eine magische Barriere zu einem Schloß. Es war herrlich, diese Freiheit und gleichzeitig diese Geborgenheit zu fühlen. Leider bin ich aufgewacht, als ich zu dem Schloß kam. Aber irgendwie zog es mich magisch an.

Draco hat heute Nacht scheinbar nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Es ist Abendessenzeit und er schläft immer noch. Wir haben uns entschlossen ihn nicht zu wecken und ihm nachher was mitzubringen.

Meine Hausaufgaben habe ich glücklicherweise geschafft für dieses Wochenende. Das Pensum wird immer größer. Während Blaise und ich jammern über die vielen Hausaufgaben und den vielen Stoff, scheinen sowohl Draco als auch Alan es eher leicht zu nehmen. Alan sagt, dass er es von Durmstrang gewohnt ist, viel zu machen und bei Draco ist es so, dass ihm das Lernen sehr leicht fällt und er gerne lernt. Er hat mir heute auch wieder bei Zaubertränke geholfen, er kann sehr gut erklären.

**Der Traum**

Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wieder und wieder versuchte der Mann ihn in die Ecke zu treiben und es gelang ihm. Irgendwann war er in der Ecke und konnte weder vor noch zurück. Der Mann machte ihn bewegungslos und setzte einen grünsilberschimmernden Trank an seine Lippen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber erfolglos. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Trank seine Kehle herunterrann.

Dann war dieser Mann fort und der andere Mann kam, sein Onkel. Wieder hatte er einen Gürtel in der Hand, doch dann...

fühlte er sich leichter und leichter... er saß auf einem Besen und flog dem Himmel entgegen. Plötzlich war er wieder in Hogwarts. Nach den vorherigen Erlebnissen genoß er die Stille und Friedlichkeit.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie getragen, es war ihm als ob er umarmt werden würde und er fühlte sich so wohl und geborgen. Dabei flog er immer weiter und weiter.

Er wollte nur weg von hier und zu einem unbestimmten Ziel. Unbestimmt? Ja und nein, er wusste es nicht so recht...

Nach einer Ewigkeit flog er auf Ländereien zu, er flog über sie hinweg. Er spürte, dass er sein Ziel bald erreicht hätte. Auch die magischen Barrieren, durch die er glitt konnte er fühlen. Er spürte, wie er durch diese hindurchglitt und dann endlich bei seinem Ziel war.

Und dann war er dort. Er sah dieses einzigartige Schloß oder eher Schlößchen, es sah aus wie aus einem Märchenbuch entsprungen und er wollte näher fliegen und es sich näher ansehen, denn dieses Schloß zog ihn magisch an.

Und wie das halt manchmal mit so tollen Träumen ist, man muss aufstehen oder wacht auf :) Schade, oder ?

**Anmerkung:**

Das Gespräch folgt beim nächsten Mal, Ideen was Pinky Pink anstellen könnte werden genommen, ansonsten werde ich einfach drauflosschreiben und schauen was passiert. Ich danke Euch auf jeden Fall vielmals für Eure vielen Reviews und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr weiterhin mitlesen würdet und es Euch gefällt. Für das nächste Mal habe ich schon einige Ideen herumschwirren in meinem Kopf.

Ich wünsche Euch genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Nachdenken über die und Schreiben der Geschichte habe.


	7. Gespräch

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1 

**Tagebuch von Harry**

**Hogwarts, 22. September 2000**

Als ich reinkam, sah er so niedlich verschlafen aus. Anscheinend war er gerade aufgewacht, als ich reinkam. Ich hatte Abendessen für ihn dabei, weil er dieses ja verpasst hatte und er freute sich, dass ich an ihn gedacht hatte und aß gleich etwas. Danach ging er dann duschen. Noch auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer zog er sich sein T-Shirt aus und ich warf einen Blick auf seinen Rücken. Schockiert und zugleich fasziniert konnte ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Sein ganzer Rücken ist vernarbt, es sieht furchtbar aus, rote, garstige Narben auf seiner hellen Haut. Aber irgendwie ist mein Blick dann tiefer gerutscht und ich sah seinen niedlichen Hintern. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und musste mich zumindest zwingen meinen Blick wieder zu heben. Die Narben faszinierten mich, woher er diese wohl hatte? Sie lassen ihn irgendwie verwegener erscheinen, aber er hat sicherlich entsetzliches deswegen durchgemacht. Er muss meine Blicke wohl gespürt haben, weil er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich ansah. Später, sagte er... was er wohl damit meinte. Wahrscheinlich die Narben, irgendwie macht mich die Erklärung traurig, keine Ahnung was ich erwartet habe. Ein Gespräch? Hmmh... ich höre, dass er die Dusche abstellt und höre besser mal auf. Was er wohl von mir möchte...

**Tagebuch von Draco**

**Hogwarts, 23. September 2000**

Heute Morgen musste ich raus, ich musste laufen. Und ich lief drei Stunden lang. Wenn mich Alan nicht irgendwann aufgehalten hätte, würde ich wohl jetzt noch laufen. Meine Gefühlswelt ist ein einziges Durcheinander, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich fühle.

Gestern habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er bei mir im Zimmer einziehen möchte und er hat ja gesagt. Wir sind danach zu Severus und dort haben wir lange geredet. Er hat dort von seinem Traum mit dem Trank erzählt und Severus ist sehr blass geworden. Er holte etwas aus seinem Labor und Harry erstarrte kurz. Er sagte, dass dies der Trank war und er eine Phiole getrunken hat. Severus und ich erstarrten, wir wussten, was dies für ein Trank war. Von diesem Trank sollte man nur so wenig wie möglich trinken. Er bewirkt, dass man keinerlei körperliche Schmerzen mehr hat und, dass Wunden verschwinden. Wie lange die Schmerzlosigkeit anhält, ist abhängig von der Dosierung, aber irgendwann kommen die Schmerzen zurück und kein Trank der Welt kann diese dann verringern. Bei dieser Dosis wird er irgendwann – vielleicht in den Weihnachtsferien die schmerzliche Hölle erleben.

Wer zur Hölle hat ihm diesen Trank angetan. Dieser Muggel hatte sicherlich keine Ahnung davon. Dumbledore? Laut Severus, der Einzige, der noch von diesem Trank wusste. Severus sagte, dass er diesen Trank nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind geben würde. Er sagte uns, dass Harry sich vorbereiten müsse auf die Schmerzen. Aber da Harry noch nicht mal weiß, was alles passiert ist... kann das noch dauern. Er muss in der besten körperlichen Verfassung sein und ja auch in der besten geistigen Verfassung. Die körperliche Verfassung ist wahrscheinlich nicht das Problem, aber die geistige. Denn das seelische Durcheinander ist im Moment nach wie vor vorhanden. Diese Schmerzen werden einige Stunden anhalten... aber wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, was das für ihn bedeutet. Severus sagte, dass er sich an einen Gegentrank versuchen würde, der die Schmerzen zwar nicht verhindern, aber sie vielleicht verringern könnte. Vielleicht kann ich ihm einen Teil abnehmen? Mir fällt da ein Spruch aus dem schwarzmagischen Buch ein, Severus würde es mir wohl verbieten, es ist ein Spruch, der erlaubt Schmerzen zu teilen. Nebenwirkung ist, dass wir danach in einen komatösen Schlaf fallen werden und über Stunden / Tage nicht ansprechbar, während wir die seelischen und körperlichen Schmerzen teilen. Irgendwann werde ich ihn darauf ansprechen, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Warum ich dies für ihn tun würde? Ich weiß es nicht...

Harry fragte mich später, ob ich bereit wäre in seinen Geist einzudringen? Nachdem ich ihn erstaunt ansah, sagte er mir, dass er das Gefühl hätte, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt. Und dann versank ich in seiner Vergangenheit. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Einerseits wusste ich von seiner Kindheit, aber diese selbst mitzuerleben. Es war grauenvoll zu sehen, wie seine Muggelverwandten ihn quälten.

Aber nicht nur das, der Moment tiefster Verzweiflung als Voldemort seine Eltern töteten und wie ihn seine Mutter mit ihrer Liebe vor dem Tod beschützte. Es war ein so starkes Gefühl, so voller Liebe.

Seine Vergangenheit zu erkunden ist mehr ein spüren, als zu sehen. Man ist zur absoluten Hilflosigkeit verdammt, man kann nichts tun, man sieht was passiert, aber man kann nicht eingreifen.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange es gedauert hat, mir kam es wie Stunden vor, auch wenn es tatsächlich wohl nicht so lange gedauert hat. Minutenlang habe ich ihn nur angesehen und danach redeten wir über seine Kindheit, über das woran was er sich erinnerte. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, wir rückten näher zusammen und ich legte einen Arm um ihn. Es war, als ob er dies gebraucht hätte. Er sagte, dass es ihm gut getan hat und es ihm Leid tut, dass ich erleben musste, wie es ihm ging. Ich habe ihn versucht zu trösten. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl so verbunden zu sein. Seine Vergangenheit so zu spüren, seine Kindheit nach zu erleben. Eine freudlose Kindheit.

Irgendwie bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich so viel von ihm wusste und er nichts von mir. Und dann tat ich etwas, dass ich noch nie getan habe. Ich habe ihm Einblick in meine Kindheit gegeben. Habe ihm Dinge erzählt, die ich noch nie jemanden erzählt habe. Nicht mal Alan und dieser wusste viel. Wir redeten sehr lange und intensiv. Wir teilten unsere Gedanken irgendwie.

Irgendwann befragte er mich zu den Narben auf meinem Rücken. Mein Vater hatte sie mir zugefügt letzten Sommer, der Sommer in dem ich mich entschieden hatte. Er wollte mich umstimmen und hetzte mir schlimmste Flüche an. Stundenlang litt ich unter seinen Flüchen. Aber dieser Fluch hätte mich fast gebrochen. Meine Haut am Rücken brach auf, es ist ein Fluch, gegen den es kein Heilmittel gibt. Kein Trank, keine Salbe nur die Zeit konnte die Wunden heilen. Es ist einer der schlimmsten Flüche, ich weiß nicht woher er ihn hatte. Er wird nicht zu oft angewendet, denn er muss in absoluter Ruhe ausgesprochen werden. Es ist ein Folterspruch, kein Spruch für einen Kampf, bei dem man abgelenkt werden könnte. Mein Vater ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, was ihn wohl dazu getrieben hat, so zu werden wie er wurde. Harry bemerkte meinen Stimmungswechsel und nun hielt er mich fest. Ich erzählte ihm, wie ich mich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen konnte und, dass ich mich nicht gebeugt hatte. Es kostete mich alle Kraft, die ich hatte.

Nach den letzten Sommerferien war ich sehr geschwächt, aber dank Blaise und Severus erholte ich mich langsam und war bald wiederhergestellt. Auch wenn Blaise selbst in einer furchtbaren Verfassung war. Severus tat damals alles, um uns zu helfen. Wenn er auch nur Blaise mit Tränken und Salben helfen konnte. Bei mir halfen sie nicht, aber er verband mir diese und tat Muggelsalben darauf. Diese linderten den Schmerz, wenn auch die Narben nie verschwinden werden, so heilten die Wunden doch irgendwann.

Dann sprang ich auf, weil mir das Buch einfiel, das Tagebuch meines Vaters. Ich zeigte ihm das Tagebuch und auch die zugehörigen Zettel. Die Kette trage ich schon seit längerem um meinen Hals. Irgendwie fühlt sie sich dort richtig an. Vielleicht sollte ich das Buch bald anfangen zu lesen. Ich denke die Herbstferien sind ideal hierzu.

Aber ich denke auch, Harry sollte es lesen, sollte es mit mir lesen. Keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich auch für ihn Fragen beantworten könnten. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber mein Gefühl trügt selten und so habe ich ihn gefragt und er hat zugestimmt.

Ich bin froh, dass Harry zugestimmt hat und er jetzt ganz hier ist. Wir können so ungestörter sprechen und uns näher kennen lernen. Er kennt mich jedoch schon besser, als Alan und Blaise es je können. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es erscheint mir richtig. Alan und Blaise sind meine besten Freunde und ich werde ihnen weiterhin vieles erzählen, doch alles, ich weiß nicht recht... bei Harry habe ich ein anderes Gefühl.

Langsam sollte ich aufhören, gleich ist Quidditch-Training... Harry ist glaube ich vorhin schon nach draußen gegangen, er wollte mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 23. September 2000**

Heute habe ich sehr lange geschlafen, sogar unseren morgendlichen Lauf habe ich verschlafen. Als ich erwachte war ich zuerst sehr verwundert wo ich war. Bis es mir wieder einfiel. Ich war in Dracos, nein in unserem Zimmer. Als er kam war er fix und fertig und er legte sich noch mal hin. Was mir sehr recht war, so konnte ich alleine meinen Gedanken nachhängen.

Seine Narben waren von seinem Vater. Wie grausam Lucius Malfoy sein muss? Was er seinem einzigen Sohn angetan hat. Narben, die nie verblassen, sie müssen ihn immer erinnern. Er hat auch gesagt, dass es keinen Zauber der Welt gibt. Nur Muggelmittel konnten diese Wunden einigermaßen heilen.

Snape hat erlaubt, dass ich das Zimmer wechseln kann. Er konnte auch Auskünfte zu dem Trank in meinem Traum geben, Draco und er wurden blass im Gesicht, als sie die Beschreibung hörten. Noch blasser wurden sie, als ich nickte, denn Professor Snape holte den Trank und ließ mich auch kurz daran riechen. Die Schmerzen sind jetzt weg und kommen dann geballt wieder. Die Narben werden nie wieder erscheinen, die körperlichen Merkmale sind komplett weg. Irgendwie verstehe ich das nicht. Er hat gesagt, er hätte es nie an jemanden ausprobiert und der einzige, der von dem Trank wusste war Dumbledore. Aber warum? Was hätte er für einen Grund? Dumbledore hat sich in meinen Augen sehr verändert. Er wirkt plötzlich alt. Ob er wohl noch fähig ist die Schule zu leiten? Was ist mit ihm passiert?

Draco und Professor Snape wollen ein Gegenmittel brauen, sie brauchen nur die richtigen Zutaten und die Zeit läuft ihnen davon. Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht sehr einfach ein Gegenmittel zu etwas brauen zu müssen, dass man nie verwenden würde. Irgendwie tut mir Professor Snape leid. Vielleicht sollte ich Neville noch fragen, ob es irgendwelche Kräuter gibt, die helfen könnten. Der geht im Moment ganz in seinen Kräuterstudien auf. Vielleicht gibt es da etwas, ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mal mit Draco darüber reden.

Draco meinte, dass ich körperlich und seelisch absolut fit sein müsste. Das heißt, ich muss mich meinen Problemen stellen. Auch dem Vergessen. Allen meinen Mut habe ich zusammengekratzt, als ich ihn fragte, ob wir bei meiner Kindheit anfangen könnten. Er hat genickt und ist dann in meine Gedanken versunken. Ich weiß nicht, was er gespürt hat. Er war hinterher weiß im Gesicht, aber er erzählte mir davon und ich fügte Teile hinzu. Endlich konnte ich richtig darüber sprechen, konnte darüber sprechen, was ich fühlte. Fühlte wie er mich verstand und wie meine inneren Wunden anfingen zu heilen. Noch ist nicht alles vorbei, aber ich weiß, dass ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen kann und mit ihm darüber reden.

Später hat er mir über seine Kindheit erzählt. Sie war freudlos, ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass es toll sein müsste Eltern zu haben, aber solche Eltern? Diese eisige Kälte, in der er aufgewachsen ist, kein Wunder, dass er so wurde, wie er war, bevor er sich dann verändert hat. Und er hat sich verändert. Aus dem eisigkalten, arroganter Draco Malfoy den ich kannte wurde ein Anderer. Es ist als ob er ein anderer Mensch geworden wäre. Er ist auch selbstsicherer geworden, durch all seine Erlebnisse wurde er selbstsicherer denn je. Er ist einer der ruhigsten und tiefsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Er gibt anderen und auch mir ruhigen Halt. Er ist ein Fels in der Brandung. Auch wenn die Brandung in ihm nicht ruhig ist, so hat er doch einen inneren Frieden in sich gefunden. Er strahlt diese Stärke von innen heraus, dazu muss er nicht immer stark sein. Er ist auch mal schwach, aber genau dies ist es, was ihn zu dem neuen Draco Malfoy macht. Denjenigen, den ich als Gesprächspartner so zu schätzen weiß.

Er hat ein Tagebuch seines Vaters gefunden und hat es mir gezeigt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er – warum auch immer – mir Dinge erzählt, die sonst niemand weiß, die noch nicht mal seine besten Freunde erfahren haben. Auch ich habe ihm Dinge erzählt, die sonst niemand weiß. Nicht Ron, nicht Hermine, nicht Alan, nicht Blaise, niemand außer Draco. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich vertraue ihm am meisten. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, bei ihm absolut sicher zu sein. Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß warum...

Ich musste nach draußen, nach draußen in die Sonne. Irgendwie wollte ich ein bißchen Zeit zum Alleinsein. Draco hat es verstanden und wäre auch gegangen, aber ich wollte ohnehin nach draußen. Vielleicht gehe ich ein bißchen fliegen, da kann ich am Besten meinen Gedanken nachgehen. Fliegen, wie im Traum. ...

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 29. September 2000 **

Morgen gehe ich mit Draco, Blaise, Alan und Hermine nach Hogsmeade. Freue mich schon darauf, endlich mal wieder etwas Abwechslung. Die letzten Tage waren so angefüllt mit Lernen und Training, dass ich für nichts anderes mehr Zeit hatte. Auch hatte ich kaum Gelegenheit mit Draco zu reden, ich war abends einfach zu müde und so bin ich immer bald ins Bett gegangen. Wie er das nur macht. Neben Lernen, Training noch das Zusatztraining, die Schülersprecherverpflichtungen und dann noch der Trank. Bewundernswert, ich schaffe mein Pensum kaum... aber er ist da ein bißchen wie Hermine. Je mehr Lernen und Arbeit desto mehr blühen sie auf.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 29. September 2000**

Heute hatten wir endlich wieder mal Zeit uns zu unterhalten. Er hat mich gefragt, wie ich das Ganze schaffe? Jahrelanges Training vermute ich und ich habe schon immer gerne gelernt. Schon als Kind hatte ich einen vollen Terminkalender, in dem kaum Zeit für etwas anderes blieb. Um zu etwas anderem zu kommen habe ich mich organisiert und mir feste Zeitpläne gemacht. Dazu kommt wohl noch, dass ich sehr schnell und auch gerne lerne.

Er hatte sich Gedanken zu dem Trank gemacht und, dass wir doch Neville fragen könnten. Hmmh, stimmt an den habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er ist unbestritten ein Genie in Kräuterkunde. Werde die Tage mal mit Severus reden. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja dazu holen... Der Gegentrank kostet mich alle meine Nerven, die ich habe. Wenn ich nicht jeden Morgen mit Harry laufen würde, würde ich wohl verzweifeln. Es ist so verzweifelnd zu sehen, dass nichts vorwärts geht. Severus mag es von Neuentwicklungen so gewohnt sein, aber dies ist immerhin der Trank für Harry. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden. Ansonsten bleibt mir wohl nur der Schmerzteilspruch. Den ich auch schon in der Theorie gelernt habe, aber ob ich ihn tatsächlich in der Praxis ausüben werde. Ich weiß es nicht. Der Zauber ist sehr risikoreich. Vielleicht kann meine Großmutter helfen. Sie ist mit dieser Art von Magie aufgewachsen.

Er war die letzten Tage so unendlich müde, ihm sind oft schon beim Abendessen fast die Augen zugefallen. Aber er hat durchgehalten und sich oft abends noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und mit mir und den anderen geredet. Auch Hermine ist jetzt des Öfteren da. Bin ja mal gespannt, wann Alan und Hermine zusammenkommen. Sie passen gut zueinander, auch wenn sie Gegensätze sind. Aber irgendwie passt das!

Harry ist so niedlich, wenn er schläft...

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 01. Oktober 2000**

Der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hat gut getan. Es war schön mal an nichts anderes denken zu müssen, als an Spaß. Wir waren gemeinsam in den Drei Besen und haben uns dort unterhalten. Nach und nach sind auch andere aus unserem Jahrgang zu uns gestoßen und wir wurden eine große Gruppe. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre dies nicht möglich gewesen, doch jetzt nach dem Sturz des Lords ist wohl alles möglich.

Nächstes Wochenende ist das Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Bin ja mal gespannt, was die Gryffindors so drauf haben, jetzt wo ihr Sucher nicht mehr bei ihnen ist. Und dann am folgenden können wir im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw zeigen, was wir so können. Unsere Mannschaft ist dieses Jahr echt gut. Das Training ist diszipliniert, aber Harry bringt Lockerung hinein. Er ist frischer wohltuender Wind in unserem Team. Die Trainings sind hart und wir kämpfen erbittert um den Schnatz. Inzwischen sind wir wohl beide gleich gut, auch wenn er manchmal einen Tick besser ist. Aber ich bin nicht mehr eifersüchtig auf sein Können.

Gestern waren wir in einem Kampf um den Schnatz verstrickt und bemerkten gar nicht, dass alle Blicke während unserer waghalsigen Manöver auf uns gerichtet waren. Und dann geschah es, wir fingen den Schnatz gleichzeitig. Gleichzeitig hatten wir unsere Hände ausgestreckt und jeweils einen Flügel gepackt. Erst der Beifall holte uns aus unserer Starre und wir gratulierten uns gegenseitig. Severus, der uns von unten beobachtet hatte, gratulierte uns ebenfalls. Harry hatte sich sehr gefreut, es ist für ihn immer noch ungewohnt Lob von ihm zu bekommen.

**Harrys Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 02. Oktober 2000**

Am Samstag konnte ich endlich wieder mal ausschlafen und das hat mir gut getan. Der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hat sein übriges getan und gemeinsam mit Alan und Blaise habe ich schon einen Plan geschmiedet wann wir Pinky Pink ausprobieren könnten. Nächstes Wochenende erscheint uns ein guter Zeitpunkt zu sein. Schließlich wollen wir sie nicht vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellen, uns genügt es, wenn wir sie so sehen. Rache ist süß oder besser gesagt in unserem Fall pink!!!

Am Samstag bei unserem Training habe ich das erste Mal gemeinsam mit Draco den Schnatz gefangen. Es war ein zauberhafter Augenblick. Wir sahen uns an und ich versank in seinen silbernen Augen, als mich Applaus aus den schönen Gedanken riss. Unsere ganze Mannschaft und Professor Snape hatten zugesehen. Wir gaben uns die Hand und flogen nach unten. Dort fand Professor Snape lobende Worte für uns. Auch für mich, ein Lob von Professor Snape, ist so selten wie sonst noch was. Ich habe mich ganz ehrlich darüber gefreut.


	8. Quidditch, Vehandlung der Zabinis

**Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1**

Diesmal etwas schneller als sonst ein neues Kapitelchen für euch, ich hoffe es gefällt euch allen und ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen... das nächste Mal kommt eine Überraschungsperson, eine Eigenkreation, ich hoffe ihr mögt sie :)

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 11. Oktober 2000**

Es ist 5 Uhr morgens und ich will nicht mehr schlafen, heute hatte ich einen Alptraum nach dem anderen und ich würde am liebsten nie wieder schlafen. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas nach draußen gehen, aber so tollpatschig wie ich im Moment bin, würde ich Draco wohl nur aufwecken, also warte ich lieber bis er aufwacht und wir gemeinsam laufen gehen... Das ist immer mein tägliches Highlight, wobei heute ist auch noch Quidditch-Training... Abends gehe ich zu Blaise und Alan, Draco muss mal wieder zum Schülersprechertreffen gehen, was die da immer so besprechen? Scheint aber immer ganz lustig zu sein. Hermine hat ihn letzte Woche sogar abgeholt... hoffentlich will sie nichts von ihm...

Professor Snape und Draco haben gestern Neville zu sich gebeten, der Arme war vorher das reinste Nervenbündel. Aber er konnte anscheinend helfen. Draco meinte, dass dieser ein paar gute Ideen hatte, unter anderem irgendwelche Kräuter, auf die sie so nie gekommen wären... Hmmh...

Irgendwie würde ich gerne mal wieder mit ihm alleine sein, aber er ist ständig umschwirrt von irgendjemand und hastet von einer Verpflichtung zur nächsten. Ich komme mir irgendwie hinten angestellt vor, auch wenn das total albern ist. Irgendwie total blöd von mir, immerhin macht er sich gerade wegen mir so viele Gedanken, aber irgendwie hätte ich ihn gerne wieder mal für mich.

Ob ich ihn fragen soll, vielleicht hat er am Freitag oder so Zeit für ein Gespräch zu zweit?

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 12. Oktober 2000**

Langsam komme ich an meine Grenzen, jeder möchte etwas von mir. Jeder kommt mit irgendwelchen dämlichen Kleinigkeiten zu mir. Der möchte dies, der möchte jenes, dazu auch noch die Hausaufgaben, die Lerntreffen mit Severus und dann der Trank, wenn dieser nur schon fertig wäre. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Harry. Wenn der Trank schon fertig wäre und ich ihn nur noch brauen müsste, kein Problem, aber die Überlegungen vorher sind nervenaufreibend. Unter anderen Voraussetzungen finde ich es schön einen Trank zu entwickeln. Aber wenn ich an die Schmerzen denke, die er eventuell dann hat, wird mir ganz anders. Es ist zum Verzweifeln...

Am liebsten würde ich ihn fragen, ob er Lust hat zu zweit irgendetwas zu machen. Ohne die anderen. Das wäre total schön und entspannend. Ich vermisse die Gespräche mit ihm. Schade, dass der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat, ich würde gerne so viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen...

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 14. Oktober 2000 **

Gryffindor hat verloren, Gryffindor hat verloren... was für eine dämliche Spielstrategie sie hatten, sie hatten sich so auf den Schnatz konzentriert, dass sie das Spiel aus den Augen verloren haben. Ginny ist als Sucherin nicht zu unterschätzen, aber so gut wie Draco und ich ist sie nicht... An uns kommt sie nicht heran. Hufflepuff hatte so viele Punkte geholt, dass es egal war, dass sie den Schnatz nicht gefangen hatten, sie hatten eine Unmenge an Vorsprung... tja... die Hufflepuffs sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Draco hatte sich das Spiel mit mir angesehen und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich bereits jetzt (das Spiel ist im November...) eine Gegenstrategie ausdachte... hmmm ich bin ja mal gespannt.

Aber nächste Woche spielen wir dann erstmal gegen Ravenclaw. Unsere Mannschaft ist echt gut, wir werden sicherlich gewinnen...

Jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen von Pansys Gesicht nach Pinky Pink zu erwähnen. (Foto ist eingefügt) Pansy mit Schweinsnase, rosa Hautfarbe und grellrosa Strähnen. Ihr Gesicht war göttlich. Ganz Slytherin hat gelacht. Wir auch... das war die angemessene „Strafe". Ich muss den Zwillingen von dem gelungenem Streich erzählen, sie amüsieren sich bestimmt köstlich darüber...

Gesehen hat's jeder, weil Professor Snape eine Besprechung einberufen hatte. Dieser blieb nur mit sehr viel Mühe ernst. Das konnte sogar ich sehen... Pansy wird uns nie wieder ansehen, denn irgendwoher wusste sie, dass nur wir, also Alan, Blaise und ich es gewesen sein konnten. Draco ist ihr Heiliger, der macht so was nicht. Womit sie Recht hatte, er war tatsächlich nicht daran beteiligt. Aber er fand es glaube ich ziemlich lustig...

**Dracos Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 14. Oktober 2000**

Der Streich mit Pansy ist ihnen echt gelungen. Sie sah echt zu komisch aus, mit der Schweineschnauze (die sie ja eh schon hat), der rosa Haut und dazu grellrosa Haaren. Abgefahren... hat leider nur eine Stunde gehalten, aber da wir gestern Vormittag Slytherinbesprechung hatten, hat es wirklich jeder Slytherin gesehen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hat Gryffindor verloren. Ohne ihren Sucher sind sie echt hilflos. Die kleine Weasley war zwar gut, aber einfach viel zu langsam. Hufflepuff war gut, hat aber nicht alles gegeben, vor denen müssen wir uns in Acht geben. Harry hatte schon gelacht, weil ich im Geiste schon eine Strategie ausgearbeitet habe, obwohl das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff erst im November ist. Gute Vorbereitung ist alles.

Morgen werde ich mal wieder mit Harry reden, ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Zeit hätte. Freue mich schon sehr darauf.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 19. Oktober 2000**

Blaise tut mir leid, morgen sind die Verhandlungen seiner Eltern. So sehr seine Eltern ihm auch wehgetan haben, es sind immer noch seine Eltern. Er wird zusammen mit Severus und Alan zum Prozeß gehen. Ansonsten hat er es nur noch Harry gesagt. Es muss ein furchtbares Gefühl sein, vor allem, weil die Verhandlung öffentlich ist. Er tut mir leid. Schade, dass ich morgen nicht mitkann...

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 19. Oktober 2000**

Morgen sind die Verhandlungen von Blaise Eltern. Es muss wehtun, zur Verhandlung der eigenen Eltern gehen zu müssen. Von den Gräueltaten zu hören. Blaise meinte, dass es ihm gut tun wird, wenn ich auch nicht ganz genau weiß, warum. Er sagt, es wird eine Schocktherapie für ihn sein. Keine Ahnung.

Bald müsste auch die Verhandlung von Dracos Vater sein, wie Draco sich wohl fühlt...?

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 20. Oktober 2000**

Wir, Harry und ich, haben heute lange gesprochen. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl auf die Rückkehr von Blaise zu warten. Blaise wirkt heute wieder sehr labil. Er sah so verletzlich aus, so sah er lange nicht mehr aus. Zu den schlimmsten Zeiten, aber es ist wohl auch eine schlimme Zeit. Die Konfrontation mit den schlimmsten Erlebnissen. Er sieht es wohl als eine Art Schocktherapie.

Er ist wieder zurück, die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern wurden auf ewig zerbrochen, seine Eltern werden außerdem lebenslang in Askaban sitzen. Er wird sie nie wieder sehen. Er sagt, ihre Blicke und, dass sie nichts bereut haben, hat ihn irgendwie innerlich geheilt, auch wenn es alte Wunden aufgerissen hat. Er sagte, dass dieser Schock nötig war.

Harry und Alan haben ihn umarmt und getröstet. Während ich in Gedanken versunken bin, geredet habe ich nicht viel, aber er meinte, dass ich irgendwie so tief ruhend war und er sich an mir hochgezogen hat. Er sagte, dass er es ohne mich nie geschafft hätte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich meinen Freunden so helfe? Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, aber Alan meinte mal, dass ich durch mein aktives Zuhören mehr helfe, als alle tröstenden Worte es je könnten. Blaise sieht es wohl auch so...

Einzig Harry scheint anders zu sein, mit ihm vertiefe ich mich in Unterhaltungen und wir halten manchmal einander fest. Aber Harry ist auch anders, die Freundschaft zu Harry ist auch anders. Sie ist tiefgehender, vielleicht auch, weil wir uns gegenseitig inzwischen so gut kennen.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 19. Oktober 2000**

Draco war die Ruhe selbst. Blaise hielt sich an ihm fest, sein Blick war auf Draco gerichtet, als es aus ihm herausbrach. Er erzählte und erzählte. Alan und ich hielten ihn im Arm, er sagte, dass es ihm gut tut, unsere Umarmung zu spüren, aber ich spürte auch, dass die Anwesenheit und das Zuhören durch Draco ihm gut tat.

Er verhält sich bei Blaise und Alan anders, als bei mir. Gegenüber mir ist er offener, er zeigt bei mir mehr Schwächen und ich lerne ihn immer besser und besser kennen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, etwas verbindet uns, etwas tieferes, aber ich kann es nicht richtig fassen. Ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Gegenwart.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 21. Oktober 2000**

Ich bin so aufgeregt, dabei spiele ich heute gar nicht, sondern Draco. Er ist die Ruhe selbst, ich bin dagegen ein Nervenbündel ohnegleichen. Am liebsten würde ich mich verkriechen, aber ich werde ihn nachher natürlich anfeuern. Slytherin wird gewinnen und er fängt den Schnatz. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.

Und so war es auch... wir haben mit einem irren Vorsprung gewonnen. Ravenclaw hatte keinerlei Chance gegen uns. Draco hatte den Schnatz gefangen und die gegnerische Mannschaft hatte vorher auch kaum Punkte machen können. Irgendwie schade, dass es so schnell vorbei war. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, obwohl das Spiel über eine Stunde gedauert hat. Draco zu beobachten war sehr interessant, er strahlt eine solche Selbstsicherheit aus. Und es war, als ob er die Ruhe selbst wäre, wobei er ein klein wenig aufgeregt war.

Nachher feiern wir unseren Sieg, feiern Draco und die Mannschaft!

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 21. Oktober 2000**

Ich habe, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, den Schnatz gefangen und wir haben auch das Spiel gewonnen. Ravenclaw hat nicht schlecht gespielt, aber gegen unser perfekt eingespieltes Team, konnten sie nichts ausrichten.

Nachher feiern wir, aber vorher entführe ich noch Harry und rede mit ihm. Wir hatten dazu lange nicht mehr Gelegenheit, zu reden schon, aber über ihn / uns nicht. Das hole ich nach.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts 21. Oktober 2000**

Draco hat mich vorhin „entführt", wie er vorher so schön sagte. Wir sind zusammen nach draußen gegangen und haben uns unterhalten. Es ist schon seltsam, wie sich alles verändert. Mein Leben hat sich sehr verändert. Zum Guten wie ich finde. So entspannt, wie in seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich selten. Bei ihm kann ich die namenlosen Alpträume vergessen, die mich manchmal so quälen. Es ist wie „Nachhausekommen".

Wie gerne ich Sirius manchmal von all dem erzählen würde, aber ich bin mir sicher, er sieht auf mich hinab und freut sich, dass es mir gut geht. Ich vermisse Sirius. Heute hatte ich das Bedürfnis mit Draco über Sirius zu reden. Er erzählte mir, dass Sirius für ihn immer so eine Art Heldenfigur war. Er war der „Held seiner Kindheit". Das hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht, Draco fand Sirius bewundernswert, weil er sich traute aus seiner Rolle zu fallen und anders zu sein als alle anderen. Komisch, dass er an Sirius Unschuld geglaubt hatte, obwohl er die näheren Umstände gar nicht kannte...

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 21. September 2000**

Harry ist gerade im Bad und macht sich fertig für die Party. Wir sind vorhin nach draußen gegangen und haben uns lange unterhalten. Er hatte heute das Bedürfnis über Sirius zu reden. Es war interessant Sirius von Harrys Seite aus zu sehen. Es ist ein anderer Blickwinkel. Für mich war er immer der „Held" und das liebenswerte, schwarze Schaf der Familie Black.

Für Harry war er der „Vater", vielleicht weil Sirius der Einzige war, der ihn irgendwie als Sohn gesehen hat. Ja, ich glaube Sirius Black hat Harry auch als „seinen" Sohn gesehen, obwohl er Potters Sohn war. Wie wohl Harrys weiteres Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Sirius frei gewesen wäre und nicht auf der Flucht. Ich darf nicht daran denken, was ihm erspart worden wäre. Darf nicht an seine Ferien denken, manchmal, wenn Harry Alpträume hat und ich ihn beruhigend über seinen Kopf streiche. Er weiß nichts davon, aber es beruhigt ihn immer und er sagt oft, dass sich seine Träume von schlimm zu gut ändern, auch wenn er sich an die Alpträume kaum erinnern kann. Er hat immer öfters diese Träume und ich denke, dass bald die Zeit des Erinnerns kommt. Ich kann die Anspannung vor dem Sturm förmlich spüren. Ich bin bereit und hoffe, Harry ebenso.

Jetzt ist erstmal Party angesagt. Es tut gut auf andere Gedanken zu kommen...


	9. 9

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 + Ergänzung um die Schlümpfe, die ebenfalls den Rechteinhabern gehören und nicht mir selbst.

Hinweis für dieses Kapitel. Das kursiv geschriebene wurde jeweils vom anderen geschrieben.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 22. Oktober 2000 **

_Lieber Draco,_

_wir sitzen hier einander gegenüber, wir sind vollkommen hinüber vom vielen Alkohol. Wir haben zu viele alkoholische Butterbiere und zu viele Schlümpfe abbekommen und nun habe ich Dein Tagebuch in meiner Hand. Es hat gekribbelt in meinem Körper, als ich es berührt habe. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. _

_In der letzten Zeit bist Du mir sehr wichtig geworden. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl Dein Freund zu sein. So wie ich Dir vertraue, vertraue ich niemandem. Und Niemandem außer Dir würde ich mein Tagebuch geben, ich vertraue es Dir an. Du kennst mich besser als jeder Andere, weil Du mich – Harry James Potter – kennen lernen wolltest. Ich vertraue Dir über alles und danke Dir für alles. _

_Danke, dass ich diesen Eintrag machen durfte, es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich habe Dich sehr gern, Du bist mein bester Freund, nein eher mein „Vertrauter", mehr als ein Freund es je sein könnte. _

_Danke für alles,_

_Harry_

Ob Du, Harry, dasselbe gefühlt hast wie ich, in dem Moment, als ich das Tagebuch in Händen gehalten habe? Ich vermute es, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Du Dir dessen bewusst warst. Ich bin mir noch nicht bewusst, was es bedeutet, auch wenn ich weiß was es bedeutet. Aber es zu wissen und zu erkennen ist etwas anderes.

Du siehst mich als Vertrauten, wie ich Dich als Vertrauten sehe, wie ähnlich unsere Gefühle füreinander sind. Ich empfinde so viel für Dich. Es ist so schön, dass Du hier bist. Hier in unserem Zimmer, das ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Auch wenn ich gerne alleine bin und es ein Widerspruch ist. Aber Du bist so anders als die anderen.

Wie kam es gestern dazu? Wie kam es dazu, dass wir Tagebücher getauscht hatten? Wir waren sehr betrunken, nachdem Alan mit Hermine verschwunden war und sich später auch Blaise verabschiedet hatte. Saßen weiter da, tranken, redeten. Und dann kamen wir gemeinsam auf die Idee, kam der Wunsch in mir etwas von Harry in meinem Buch zu haben. Ich weiß nicht warum.

Und danach, als wir uns die Bücher wieder zurückgaben. Dieser magische Augenblick, wir sahen uns in die Augen und verloren uns in dem Blick des Anderen. Seine grünen Augen, schimmerten waldgrün. Noch nie hatte ich ihn mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht gesehen. Dieser Augenblick absoluten Verstehens.

Danach beschlossen wir ins Bett zu gehen. Er hatte viel zu viel getrunken, so wie ich auch. Es war uns irgendwie danach. So viel trinke ich eigentlich nie. Aber dieser Abend ist so oder so seltsam. Da er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, habe ich ihn hochgehoben. Er ist so leicht für seine Größe. Er schmiegte sich an mich. Kurze Zeit stand ich, fühlte wie es sich anfühlte, dass er in meinen Armen lag. Und dann trug ich ihn in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hatte, gab ich ihm einen Gutenachtkuss. Er lächelte und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen.

Eine Weile habe ich ihm noch zugesehen, bis ich mich dann umwandte und in mein eigenes Bett ging. Allerdings stand ich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht noch einmal auf, mir fiel der Trank ein. Da Harry tief und fest schlief, konnte ich ihm diesen nicht mehr geben und stellte ihn nur auf seinen Nachttisch. Ich selbst trank eine Phiole des „Antikatertrankes" (das ich an den gestern Nacht nicht gedacht hatte?) und ging dann wieder schlafen...

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 22. Oktober 2000**

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich weiß, was ich fühle. In dem Moment, in dem ich das Tagebuch in Händen hielt wusste ich es. Wurde mir bewusst, was ich innerlich längst ahnte und weiß! Dein Vertrauen in mich ehrt mich, es ist ein Privileg. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin vollkommen betrunken, aber ich weiß, dass meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle Dir gegenüber noch nie so klar waren wie jetzt. _

_Harry, ich habe Dich sehr gern. Du bist mein engster Freund, mein „Vetrauter", mehr als ein Freund es je sein könnte. Danke für alles._

_Draco_

Draco mag mich als Freund, als Vertrauten, ich freue mich sehr darüber. Freue mich darüber, dass er ebenso empfindet wie ich. Dein Vertrauen in mich? Es ist groß, ich glaube fast, dass es ebenso groß wie meines ist.

Die Party war schön, nachdem wir uns mit Hermine, Alan und Blaise zurückgezogen haben, wurde es noch schöner. Hermine und Alan sind irgendwann gegangen. Sie sind zusammen. Sie haben sich gesucht und gefunden. Es ist schön, die Beiden zusammen zu sehen. Sie sind so verliebt in einander. Ich hätte nie gedacht, Hermine wieder so strahlend glücklich zu sehen. Sie wirkte immer so traurig in den letzten Tagen und Unterhaltungen. Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander. Sie hatte sich immer wieder mit Alan zurückgezogen. Es freut mich so für sie und auch für Alan. Sie sind ein so schönes Paar!

Blaise war sehr traurig, warum weiß ich nicht. Er sah gedankenverloren in das Kaminfeuer und warf immer wieder Blicke auf Alan und Hermine, ob er wohl eifersüchtig war? Oder doch etwas anderes? Draco schien zu wissen warum. Er macht sich Sorgen um Blaise.

Wir unterhielten uns weiter, tranken weiter... irgendwann wie es genau passiert war, weiß ich nicht mehr, holten wir unsere Tagebücher. Es ist schön, dass er in mein Tagebuch geschrieben hat. Es ist als ob er sich in mir verewigt hätte und nicht nur in mein Tagebuch geschrieben.

Und danach, ich gab ihm sein Tagebuch zurück, gab es einen Moment absoluter Stille, wir sahen einander in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, dass seine Augen silbern glänzten. Dieses Glänzen und Strahlen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns angesehen haben, es war ein verzauberter Augenblick, der Sekunden, Minuten oder auch Stunden gedauert hat. Als wir uns voneinander lösten gingen wir ins Bett.

Gingen ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck bei mir, ich war so betrunken, ich konnte nicht mal mehr stehen. Er hob mich auf und legte mich ins Bett. Das Gefühl in seinen Armen war unbeschreiblich, ich fühlte mich so geborgen und beschützt bei ihm. Er gab mir einen Gutenachtkuss und dann bin ich wohl sofort eingeschlafen.

Heute Morgen stand auf meinem Nachttisch eine Phiole mit einem Trank. Ich warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er hat nur auf meine ungestellte Frage genickt. Sofort nach der Einnahme ging es mir besser. Er lächelte mich an und sagte, dass er wartet auf mich, das Laufen wartet auf uns hatte er gesagt... Wir sind zusammen gelaufen. Er hat auf mich gewartet heute Morgen wie so oft schon. Ich glaube er läuft gerne mit mir zusammen. Das freut mich, ich laufe so gern mit ihm. Es ist schön mit ihm zu laufen, alle Gedanken zu vergessen und nur noch zu laufen.

Er hatte mir kürzlich auch speziell auf mich abgestimmte Meditationsübungen gegeben. Ich übe jeden Mittwochabend, wenn er Schülersprecher/Vetrauensschülerbesprechung hat, geübt. Auch wenn ich noch nicht sehr weit komme - ich lasse mich zu leicht ablenken - wobei es langsam besser wird. Es ist immerhin ein Anfang

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 27. Oktober 2000**

Die Lehrer sind alle wahnsinnig – größenwahnsinnig. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit, ich glaube ich bin die nächste Woche nur mit Lernen beschäftigt. Wir haben im November einige Arbeiten zu schreiben und es graut mir davor. Das Pensum schaffe ich nie, auch wenn Draco meint, dass es zu schaffen ist. Der hat gut reden. Er ist daran gewöhnt viel zu tun. Wobei ich mir Sorgen mache, er sieht in letzter Zeit ziemlich fertig aus und sieht mich immer mit einem besorgten Blick an. Warum nur? Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald besser und er hat bald wieder etwas mehr Ruhe, vielleicht jetzt in den Ferien, wo alle hier bleiben. Noch nie hatten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ferien. Aber scheinbar eine neue Verordnung des neuen Zaubereiministers, der inzwischen auch in seinem Amt bestätigt wurde.

Dieser hatte sich auch bei Professor Snape gemeldet. Scheinbar ist alles in die Wege geleitet. Keine Ahnung was er damit gemeint hatte. Ich war mit dem Kopf bei meinen Aufsätzen.

**Dracos Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 28. Oktober 2000**

Gut, dass ich daran gewöhnt bin, viel zu lernen und auch schnell fertig bin damit.

Aber langsam stoße ich immer mehr an Grenzen. Der Trank für Harry bleibt uns ein Rätsel. Auch wenn wir weiterkommen, so ist es doch nur minimal. Neville hatte uns mit den Kräutertipps auf eine gute Spur gebracht, aber der Trank ist kompliziert. Hoffentlich wird er rechtzeitig fertig... ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Manchmal sehe ich in meinen Träumen, wie er leidet. Sehe seinen Onkel, wie er Harry misshandelt. Wie kann man das jemand anderem antun? Wahrscheinlich ebenso wie mein Vater mir Flüche angehext hatte. Die Bilder sind die Folgen, es war mir vorher bewusst, dass ich sie in mir aufnehmen werde. Alles hat seinen Preis und für das Wohl Harrys trage ich diesen Preis gerne und dadurch werden die Folgen weniger schlimm. Irgendwie.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 29. Oktober 2000**

Heute verkrieche ich mich hier im Zimmer, heute will ich niemand anderen als Harry sehen. Heute will ich für mich sein, mit einer Ausnahme wird heute keiner unser Zimmer betreten. Harry, er darf, nein, es ist schön, dass er hier ist und mir Gesellschaft beim alleine sein leistet. Wir lesen in unseren Büchern. Seine Anwesenheit tut mir gut, heilt mich und ich erhole mich und schöpfe Kraft. Kraft für die nächsten Wochen und Monate.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 29. Oktober 2000 **

Heute wollte er niemanden sehen. Erst wollte ich schon rausgehen und ihm seine Ruhe lassen, doch hat er mich gebeten zu bleiben. Er sagte, dass ich hier bleiben kann, wenn ich mag. Es hörte sich bittend an und so bin ich bei ihm geblieben. Er hat nicht viel geredet, ein bißchen gelesen. Aber jetzt am Abend, kommt er mir entspannter vor. Erholter als noch heute morgen.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 30. Oktober 2000**

Sie betrat den Raum und jeder drehte sich nach ihr um. Auch ich sah sie gebannt an, sie kam mir so bekannt vor, auch wenn ich nicht wusste an wen sie mich erinnert. Aber kein Wunder, ihr Vater ist unser Tränkeprofessor, über ihren anderen Vater hat sie kein Wort verloren. Sie sah mich irgendwie traurig an und irgendwie kommt mir ihr Ausdruck bekannt vor, als würde ich ihn kennen. Als wäre mir dieser Blick so vertraut. Ihre Mimik ähnelt der von Snape, nur die Augen – es sind seine – doch sie funkeln anders. Manchmal zumindest. Sie hat ebenso wie Snape rabenschwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen, die so stechend sind, aber doch manchmal so freundlich. Auch bewegt sie sich wie Professor Snape. Ihr Umhang „bauscht" sich ebenso wie seiner.

Keine Ahnung wie die Beiden das schaffen, Familiengeheimnis hat Draco mal gewitzelt. Er wusste es auch nicht... also bin nicht nur ich unwissend. Wir hatten es an jenem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum sogar probiert. Aber keiner hat es geschafft und dann kam Professor Snape rein. Wir sind ziemlich erschrocken, doch er hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und geschmunzelt. (So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen, war mal ein anderes Bild, er ist anders, als ich dachte) Wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern könnte, an wen sie mich erinnert.

Professor Snape hat mich für morgen zu einem Gespräch bei sich bestellt. Er möchte mir etwas sagen. Er sagt es ist wichtig. Draco wird mich begleiten.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 30. Oktober 2000**

Leyla ist gekommen, sie hat diese Woche Ferien und besucht ihren Vater. Wobei ich sie in Verdacht habe, nicht nur wegen Severus hier zu sein. Sondern auch wegen Blaise. Sie sind verliebt ineinander und sind seit drei Jahren zusammen. Severus hatte sie jahrelang versteckt. Keiner wusste, dass er eine Tochter hat. Und all die Jahre hatte er Kontakt zu ihr, jetzt wo Voldemort tot ist, können sie sich offen sehen. Sie genießen das, auch wenn man es ihnen nicht ansieht.

Sie sieht Onkel Severus so ähnlich und doch manchmal hat sie diesen Blick, den ihr anderer Vater hatte, dieses funkelnde Lächeln. Sie ist die Tochter meines „Helden aus der Kindheit". Ich kenne sie seit langem, unsere frühe Kindheit haben wir gemeinsam verbracht. Als er sie versteckte fanden wir trotzdem immer wieder Möglichkeiten uns zu schreiben. Vor allem während der Schulzeiten, in den Ferien standen wir ja ständig unter Beobachtung und auch in den Schulzeiten mussten wir vorsichtig sein. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. So wie Harry Hermine sieht.

Was wohl Harry dazu sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass sein Pate ihr zweiter Vater ist. Er weiß nichts davon. Severus hat uns gebeten nichts zu sagen, er will es ihm selbst sagen. Und sonst weiß keiner davon, auch Blaise nicht. Severus sagt, er möchte es ihm erklären, möchte erklären, wie die Feindschaft entstanden ist und wie daraus Leyla-Lucia wurde. Ein Kind der Liebe. Die beiden haben sich geliebt. Er hat auch Sirius Black gesagt, dass er eine Tochter hat. Auf seiner Flucht hat er sie wohl auch getroffen. Sie wirkt seit seinem Tod so traurig, deswegen auch die Blicke zu Harry. Niemand kann wohl besser als Harry verstehen, wie sie sich fühlt. Sie trauern um den gleichen Menschen.

Es hat damals Severus' Herz gebrochen, als Black nach Azkaban kam und niemand war froher als er fliehen konnte. Auch wenn er fast durch Severus wieder in Azkaban gelandet wäre. Warum er das wohl versucht hat? Dies ist wohl sein größtes Geheimnis.

Er wusste nicht, dass er unschuldig ist, erst viel später auf einer Todesserveranstaltung erfuhr er davon und hätte sich damals fast verraten.

Ohne die Hilfe meines Vaters wäre er gestorben. Warum mein Vater ihm wohl geholfen hat? Vielleicht wird sein „Jetzt-Ich" klarer wenn ich sein Tagebuch gelesen habe, wir wollen am Mittwoch damit anfangen.

Morgen erfährt Harry erstmal etwas über Sirius Black. Ich bin gespannt, ob es hier noch weitere Geheimnisse gibt.

**Tagebücher**

So wie es verschiedene Arten gibt Tagebuch zu führen in der Muggelwelt, so gibt es ebenfalls verschiedene in der Zaubererwelt.

Da wir alle in der Muggelwelt leben, kennen wir Tagebücher der Muggelwelt. Theoretisch kann man jedes Tagebuch lesen. Es gibt jedoch für jeden individuelle Grenzen. Sprachliche Grenzen zum Beispiel kann ich kein arabisches Tagebuch lesen, weil ich weder arabische Schriftzeichen noch die Sprache selbst kennen.

Oder Grenzen, die durch den Verfasser gesetzt werden, in dem er eine eigene Geheimschrift / Geheimsprache entwickelt, die nur ihm bekannt ist. Wäre zwar wohl nicht unlösbar es zu knacken, aber doch recht schwierig. Aber wie gesagt es ist möglich es zu lesen, wenn man das Geheimnis dahinter kennt.

Tagebücher von Zauberern und Hexen jedoch sind anders.

Es gibt Tagebücher, die wie Muggeltagebücher sind, sie sind theoretisch für jeden sichtbar. Manche Zauberer verstecken es nicht, weil sie den Menschen um sich vertrauen und darauf vertrauen, dass es nicht unbefugt gelesen wird.

Dann gibt es Zauberer, die ihre Tagebücher mit einem Zauber verschließen. Es ist genauso wie bei einem „Muggelschloss", es kann geknackt werden. Es ist nur eine äußere Barriere. Im Endeffekt könnte es geknackt und gelesen werden.

Andere sind wie im zweiten Teil von Harry Potter. (Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets – sorry ich mag den deutschen Titel nicht. Er ist meines Erachtens falsch gewählt.)

Hexen und Zauberer führen ihre Tagebücher, indem sie ihnen Gedanken, Gefühle, Ereignisse mitteilen. Manche zeichnen selbst, andere geben Erinnerungen hinein, bewegte Bilder.

Und dann gibt es besondere Tagebücher, wie die Aktuellen von Draco und Harry. Sie sind selten, sie erwählen ihre Benutzer selbst. Auch wenn es, wie in Dracos Fall ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter ist. Diese Bücher sind extrem selten, sie wurden mit einer geheimnisvollen Magie umwoben und noch niemanden ist es gelungen diese Magie zu brechen. Sie ist nicht von dieser Welt. Die Magie dieser Bücher ist weder schwarz noch weiß noch grau. Sie ist „rein". Jeder Versuch die Magie dieser Bücher zu brechen ist zum Scheitern verurteilt. Die Bücher beschützen ihre Schreiber. Sie schützen den Inhalt.

Es ist nicht unmöglich das Tagebuch zu lesen. Aber man ist dazu auserwählt, genauso wie man dazu auserwählt ist ein solches zu besitzen und zu nutzen. Der Schreiber kann es immer lesen. Der andere Leser, nur wenn er den Schreiber aufrichtig liebt, wenn der Leser die Geheimnisse des Inhabers mit seinem Körper und seiner Seele schützen würde.

Harry hat nicht richtig zugehört, dass Einzige was ihm in Erinnerung geblieben ist, dass nur die große Liebe darin lesen könnte. Den Rest hat er überhört. Das Tagebuch hat er aus einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Laden, der zwischen den größeren versteckt liegt. Dort hat das Tagebuch ihn auserwählt und er hat es mitgenommen, weil das Tagebuch ihn sozusagen dazu verführt hat es zu kaufen.

Draco erkennt das Tagebuch, in dem Moment, in dem er es in Händen hält. Das Tagebuch offenbart sich vor ihm. Daher sein Erkennen. Daher das plötzliche Erkennen seiner Gefühle.

Das Tagebuch von Lucius und das Unbekannte liegen unter einem Zauber, den Lucius gesprochen hatte. Das zweite offenbart sich, wenn das erste gelesen wurde. Es sind normale Tagebücher. Wenn Draco den Zauber kennen würde, könnte er es problemlos lesen, aber er ahnt, dass es wichtiger ist, das Andere vorher zu lesen...

**Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews. Ich schreibe so bald wie möglich weiter, aber im Moment bin ich beruflich sehr eingespannt, aber so bald es geht...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: sh. Kapitel 1**

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 31. Oktober 2000**

Was für ein Tag... . Zuerst lesen wir im Tagebuch von Dracos Vater. Er klingt in dem Tagebuch nicht wie dieser. Er klingt irgendwie nett. Es ist seltsam, er schreibt da recht geheimnisvoll von einem von ihm bewunderten Mädchen. Ihr „Fehler" ist, dass sie nicht in Slytherin ist und ständig mit meiner Mutter zusammenhing. Und demzufolge auch immer wieder mit Potty, Fetty, Wolfy und black sheep. Von diesen schreibt er sehr spöttisch, besonders von meinem Vater, er hat ihm anscheinend immer wieder Dates vermasselt und machte ihm das Leben ziemlich schwer.

Was mir auch ziemlich zu schaffen macht, sein Vater hat anscheinend des Öfteren Professor Snape irgendwo gefunden und ihn behandelt. Die Tränke hat Professor Snape selbst zusammengebraut und er hatte anscheinend auch einen größeren Vorrat, der aber immer ziemlich schnell schrumpfte. Irgendwie entsetzt mich das schon. Sicherlich waren die Kämpfe von mir und Draco immer heftig, aber gegen das, waren das Kindergartenspiele.

Aber zurück zu der Frau, das Tagebuch hat hauptsächlich mit ihr zu tun. Er versucht mehr herauszufinden und fragt alle möglichen Leute um Hilfe. Und dann muss er noch ständig eine Fisher abschütteln. Fisher ist Pansys Mutter, hat Draco gesagt. Er hat gesagt, sie ist genauso wie die Tochter. Bin ja mal gespannt, was da noch kommt, wir sind etwa bis zur Hälfte gekommen.

Und dann heute Nachmittag... . Leyla-Lucia ist nicht nur Snapes Tochter sondern auch die Tochter von Sirius. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Professor Snape hat die Geschichte erzählt.

Anscheinend haben die Rumtreiber ihm einen ziemlich üblen Streich gespielt. Es war der letzte Schultag und er war mitten in Experimenten für einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Dies war geheim, er hatte in seinem letzten Schuljahr anscheinend einen Sonderfernkurs für den Zaubertränkemeister belegt. Der Fruchtbarkeitstrank war sozusagen sein Meisterstück, auch wenn dieser im Laufe der Jahre verändert wurde. Inzwischen muss man ihn nur noch einmal nehmen. Früher musste man ihn während der gesamten Schwangerschaft nehmen. Da er kein Testobjekt hatte, hatte er ihn an sich selbst ausprobiert.

Sirius ist aus welchen Gründen auch immer noch mal zurückgegangen. (Mein Vater hätte ihn fast umgebracht, mein Vater hatte anscheinend ein Händchen für ziemlich üble Streiche.) Da hat er ihn dann halb tot gesehen und ihn gerettet. Er hatte ihm auch einen Trank gegeben. Dadurch ging es ihm gleich besser. Aber irgendwie sind sich die beiden dann näher gekommen, er war anscheinend damals schon in Sirius verliebt... . Und somit kam es wie es kommen musste. Es war ja der letzte Abend und somit auch die letzte Chance.

Leyla-Lucia ist also das „Meisterstück" des Tränkeprofessors. Sirius hat es erst erfahren, nachdem er wieder aus Askaban heraus war. Sie sind sich dann auch noch mal näher gekommen, aber dann hat sie die Museumssache endgültig getrennt. Was musste ich auch so blöd sein.

Leyla-Lucia hat Sirius nur ein einziges Mal auf der Flucht gesehen. Sie sieht hauptsächlich Severus Snape ähnlich, doch hat sie auch etwas von Sirius. Irgendwas in ihrer Art hat mich an ihn erinnert. Sie wirkt genauso wie er. Sie konnte ihren Vater nicht mal richtig kennen lernen und das ist nur meine verdammte Schuld. Meine verdammte Schuld, ich habe mich entschuldigt und bin dann rausgelaufen.

Draco hat versucht mit mir zu reden, aber ich habe ihn total abgeblockt, zumindest anfangs. Irgendwann bin ich dann in Tränen ausgebrochen und er hat mich im Arm gehalten und mir gesagt, dass mir niemand die Schuld gibt. Später kamen dann noch Snape und Leyla-Lucia und sie bestätigte mir dies. Irgendwie hat das dann die Schuld etwas mehr von mir genommen. Es ist als würde ich mich aufgrund ihrer Worte weniger schuldig fühlen. Auch hat mir Draco sehr geholfen. Alleine durch seine Anwesenheit. Ohne ihn hätte ich das nicht durchgestanden.

Nachher ist Halloween. Irgendwie habe ich keine Lust auf Feiern. Dieser Tag erinnert mich an die Leute, die gestorben sind. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws wird ein Platz für Cedric gedeckt. An unserem Tisch wird ein Platz für meine Eltern gedeckt und einer für Sirius. Draco hat dies anscheinend so veranlasst. Ich kannte diesen Brauch gar nicht, daraufhin hat er mich sehr seltsam angesehen und gemeint, dass dies doch jedes Jahr so gemacht wurde. Ich habe nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

**Harrys Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 31. Oktober 2000**

Beim gestrigen Halloweenfest war es schön. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Eltern da sind. Dadurch, dass der Tisch für sie gedeckt war, war es für mich irgendwie so, als wären sie anwesend. Ein schönes Gefühl. Auch fühlte ich Sirius Anwesenheit. Es war einfach ein schöner Tag.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 01. November 2000**

Gestern war ein Tag. Wir erfuhren nicht nur Dinge über meinen Vater, sondern auch über Harrys Vater. Dessen Verhalten hat ihn ziemlich getroffen. Anscheinend hat nicht nur mein Vater sondern auch sein Vater zwei Seiten. Er war ziemlich entsetzt. Daher werden wir das Tagebuch erst mal beiseite legen. Er ist mir wichtiger ihm Moment. Und ohne ihn will ich das Buch nicht weiterlesen.

Severus Erzählung hat er sehr gefasst aufgenommen, aber plötzlich hatte er sich entschuldigt für seine „Tat" und ist rausgerannt. Er fühlt sich anscheinend immer noch schuldig an Sirius Blacks Tod. Ich bin ihm nachgegangen und habe versucht ihn zu trösten.

Etwas später sind dann noch Leyla-Lucia und Severus aufgetaucht und haben ihm gut zugeredet. Anscheinend haben sie den richtigen Punkt getroffen. Er war danach viel ruhiger.

Das Abendessen hat ihm gefallen, er sagte nachher, dass es ihm vorkam als wären seine Eltern und Sirius da gewesen. Er schien sehr glücklich... . Heute schläft er noch, die Feierlichkeiten haben ihn sehr aufgeregt.

Nach dem alten Kalender ist heute Neujahr, ich habe es still für mich gefeiert. Meine Großmutter hat mir Farböle geschickt. Sie macht diese immer selbst. Darüber habe ich mich besonders gefreut. In ihrem Brief wies sie daraufhin, dass diese Wunder bewirken können und die Farbmagie vielleicht auch Harry helfen könnten. Hmmh..., wenn er mag, könnten wir das ja ausprobieren. Ihre Anwendung hat mir meine Großmutter gezeigt und ich habe sie auch schon angewandt... ich werde ihn nachher fragen.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 02. November 2000**

Heute waren wir alle gemeinsam in Hogsmeade. Harry, Alan und Hermine, Blaise und Leyla-Lucia und Severus war auch dabei. Es war ein sehr lustiger Nachmittag. Ich habe ihn genossen. Es war schön zu sehen, wie entspannt wir alle sind, in letzter Zeit sind doch viele „aufregende" Sachen passiert und so ein entspannender Nachmittag in Hogsmeade ist auf alle Fälle was.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 02. November 2000**

Heute Nachmittag waren wir in Hogsmeade, es war ein ziemlich lustiger Nachmittag. Professor Snape ist privat ganz anders, als er als Professor ist. Viel entspannter und gelöster. Auch ist er im Umgang mit seiner Tochter vollkommen anders, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Er ist glaube ich ein guter Vater.

Draco hat mir heute gebeichtet, dass er Professor Snape vor einigen Tagen gefragt hatte, ob er nicht sein Patenonkel sein wollte. Auf meinen verwunderten Blick sagte er mir, dass seine Patin, seine Tante Bellatrix ist. Danach wusste ich, warum er ihn gefragt hat. Professor Snape ist nicht nur sein Lehrer sondern auch sein Mentor und ja irgendwie auch Vertretung für seine Eltern, wie ein Patenonkel es sein sollte.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 03. November 2000**

Heute bin ich richtig aufgeregt. Ausnahmsweise sitze ich zum Tagebuchschreiben in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Gestern hat mir Draco Farböle gezeigt. Kannte ich vorher gar nicht. Es sind irgendwie Öle mit den Farben, sie leuchten beim Auftragen auch. Er fragte mich, ob ich etwas Neues ausprobieren würde, etwas, dass mir weiterhelfen könnte. Eine Farbölmassage, er hat mir gesagt, dass seine Großmutter ihm diese gezeigt hätte. Es gäbe zwar auch andere Anwendungsmöglichkeiten, aber damit kennt er sich nicht so richtig aus und er sagte, dass ihm die Farbölmassage am besten gelegen hat.

Draco hat gemeint, er bräuchte vorher etwas Ruhe und Zeit zum Meditieren, ich soll einfach in einer Stunde reingehen. Ich werde wohl noch etwas ruhen, bin aber sooo aufgeregt. Ich habe zwar ein bisschen Angst, weil er mir sagte, dass diese Art von Meditation sehr nahe geht und unter Umständen auch einiges auslösen kann. Er hat zwar gesagt, ich solle mich entspannen, aber ich bin total aufgeregt. Nicht, weil ich ängstlich wäre, eher im Gegenteil weil ich mich darauf freue. Denn ich wurde noch nie massiert, oder wenn dann nur ganz kurz meine Schultern. Aber so eine Massage... .

Aber er sagte mir auch, dass er was für den Notfall da hätte und außerdem ist ja Professor Snape in der Nähe.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 04. November 2000**

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine Farbölmassage durchgeführt habe, aber so eine intensive Wirkung und Verbindung habe ich bisher noch nie gespürt. Es war der absolute Wahnsinn.

Vorbereitet habe ich mich wie immer. Harry ist dann vorsichtig hereingekommen und kam mir sehr aufgedreht vor. Daher habe ich noch ein bißchen vorher mit ihm geredet. Seine Aufregung kam daher, dass er bisher noch nie so berührt wurde. Berührt schon, aber noch nie, um zu helfen. Nicht mal als er ständig Kopfschmerzen hatte, hat ihn einer seiner Freunde berührt. Kann ich nicht verstehen, wobei Hermine ist zwar sehr warmherzig, aber auch sehr vorsichtig und es anscheinend auch nicht gewohnt mal umarmt zu werden. Es ist für sie ungewohnt, dabei war sie doch mit Wiesel zusammen?

Ok in der Familie bin und war ich es nicht gewohnt umarmt zu werden oder gehalten zu werden. Das hat nur meine Großmutter gemacht, damals als sie mir Muggelmärchen vorgelesen hat. Mein Vater durfte davon nie wissen, also hatte sie uns Kindern eine Sperre eingehext und wenn wir erzählten, erzählten wir von Zauberermärchen. Wir haben das gar nicht so bemerkt. Sie hat es mir in den Ferien erzählt. Und dann verstand ich auch, warum mein Vater nie sauer wurde..., weil er es nie gewusst hatte. Ja, ich Draco Malfoy kenne Muggelmärchen und habe sie als Kind geliebt. Besonders geliebt habe ich Aschenputtel. Das fand ich total super und meine Großmutter hat sie mir immer wieder erzählt.

Später hat sie mir heimlich Bücher von Astrid Lindgren geschickt. An Mio, mein Mio und Die Brüder Löwenherz kann ich mich noch erinnern. Die beiden haben mir gut gefallen. Sicherlich nicht unbedingt Jungenliteratur oder gar für Bücher für angehende Todesser. (Von Geburt an war mein Weg klar. Ich werde Todesser, zumindest wenn es nach meinem Vater gegangen wäre.) Aber die Bücher haben mich geprägt. Wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere, habe ich sie irgendwann mal mitgenommen.

Die Bücher sahen für meinen Vater aus, wie irgendwelche magischen Bücher und er war zufrieden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, er hätte die Bücher wohl sofort verbrannt. Aber vorsichtshalber habe ich sie immer versteckt. Irgendwas hat er wohl geahnt, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich öfter zu Besuch gekommen. Oder war es die Tatsache, dass sie sich öffentlich gegen ihn und gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt hat? Wahrscheinlicher..., vielleicht frage ich sie zu Weihnachten mal.

Aber ich schweife ab, es hat mich tief berührt und ich konnte Bilder von Harry sehen. Schreckliche und grausame Bilder. Sehr intensiv. Aber er lag vollkommen entspannt da, es schien als ob er diese grausamen Bilder ersetzen würde durch andere Erinnerungen und als, ob er diese so verarbeiten würde. Danach wurden seine Gedanken plötzlich völlig frei, er hat mit allen Sinnen die Massage und die Berührungen genossen. Nicht auf sexuelle Art... irgendwie anders. Hinterher war er vollkommen erschöpft aber glücklich. Habe ihn noch in die Badewanne gelegt, um das nicht eingezogene Öl abzuspülen, da er da schon halb geschlafen hat, bin ich lieber dabei geblieben. Danach habe ich ihn abgetrocknet und ins Bett getragen. Er ist schon in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Als ich meine Hände von ihm nehmen wollte hat er gewimmert, die Augen aufgemacht und mich gebeten heute Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben. Irgendwie hat mich das verunsichert. Noch nie habe ich mit Jemanden in einem Bett geschlafen. Meine Premiere sozusagen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, irgendwie vermittelte es mir ein Gefühl von innerem Frieden.

Habe gut geschlafen, Harry hatte heute Nacht zwar Alpträume, aber da er meine Anwesenheit spürte, vergingen diese anscheinend wieder, ohne, dass er aufwachte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir gleichzeitig wach und sahen uns unsicher in die Augen. Ich habe dann etwas von „Du hast mich nicht losgelassen." gemurmelt und bin rot geworden. Er hat mich umarmt und sich bedankt für die tolle Massage und, dass ich bei ihm geblieben bin heute Nacht. Er sagte, dass er so ruhig schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen hat.

Ihm ging es heute auch sehr gut, er schien, als ob er ruhiger wäre, als die Tage vorher. Vielleicht würde ihm so eine Massage regelmäßig gut tun. Es spricht ja nichts dagegen und, wenn es ihn beruhigen würde. Außerdem finde ich es schön, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Das Laufen war heute sehr schön, es war zwar kalt, aber auch sehr sonnig. Hat gut getan. Vor allem die kalte Dusche hinterher, die Gedanken an Harrys weiche Haut waren wohl etwas zuviel für mich.

Vielleicht hilft es auch irgendwie mir, mit all meinen Problemen fertig zu werden? Denn auch mich hat es unheimlich beruhigt, allerdings regt sich in mir ständig sexuelles Verlangen nach ihm, da ich ständig an seine weiche Haut unter meinen Händen denken muss. Und wie er sich heute Nacht an mich angekuschelt hat. Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf in nächster Zeit und helfe Harry sicherlich nicht, wenn ich ihn jetzt verführen möchte. Auch wenn ich das sehr gerne tun würde, ich glaube nicht, dass er schon soweit ist...

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 04. November 2000**

Ich bin immer noch ganz hin und weg von der Massage. Es erscheint mir wie ein Traum, obwohl ich weiß, dass er mich wirklich massiert hat. Es war himmlisch seine Hände auf meinem Körper zu fühlen und das Öl hat ein Zusätzliches getan und mich vollkommen entspannt. Zuerst wirbelten schreckliche Erinnerungen durch mich, aber ganz langsam wurden diese durch Bilder von Draco und meinen Freunden ersetzt. Irgendwie hauptsächlich von Draco. Irgendwann schwebte ich nur noch, ich fühlte und spürte. Meine Gedanken waren vollkommen frei und ich fühlte eine tiefere innere Ruhe. Danach hat er gesagt ich soll mich jetzt waschen, aber da ich auf dem Weg dahin fast eingeschlafen wäre, hat er mich hochgehoben und mich ins Bad getragen, in die Badewanne gelegt.Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin, ich muss irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, aber als er gehen wollte, habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er nicht heute Nacht bleiben kann und er ist geblieben. Ich fühlte so eine tiefe Geborgenheit und bin auch gleich wieder eingeschlafen. In der Nacht hatte ich einen Alptraum, der aber durch Draco weggewischt wurde, keine Ahnung wie er das gemacht hat. Es war ein schönes Gefühl in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Es wäre schön, wenn ich jeden Tag neben ihm aufwachen würde. Aber das ist wohl ein Traum, der nie in Erfüllung gehen wird. Schade...

Aber vielleicht massiert er mich zumindest wieder. Das war ein Gefühl, als wenn ich schweben würde. Ich fühlte mich so frei und befreit und das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meiner Haut war himmlisch. Es hat mich auf unsexuelle Weise angeregt. Davon kann ich nicht genug kriegen. Vielleicht wenn ich ganz lieb drum bitte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: siehe Seite 1**

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 05. November 2000**

Es herrscht eine seltsame Spannung zwischen uns. Es ist nicht unangenehm für mich, ganz im Gegenteil, irgendwie genieße ich dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl macht mich irgendwie kompletter. Seit der Massage denke ich nur noch an seine Hände, wie sie mich streichelten und in andere Sphären katapultierten. Nein, ich bleibe dabei. Es war nichts sexuelles. Es war wie innerliche Berührungen, es war, als ob er tief in mir drin gewesen wäre und mitten in mir meine Seele gestreichelt hätte. Er ist mir so nahe und füllt mich mit seiner „Anwesenheit" aus. Unbeschreiblich... unbeschreiblich gut... wohltuend...

In mir regt sich ein Verlangen nach mehr und gleichzeitig kommen Erinnerungen an diese Sommerferien hoch. Lange habe ich in Dracos Armen geweint. Es war furchtbar zu sehen, wie „meine" Muggelverwandten mich quälten, aber etwas fehlt. Die Gefühle, die Emotionen, die Schmerzen. Das ist so nicht richtig, aber ich habe schreckliche Angst davor, wenn die Schmerzen zurückkommen. Ich bin so froh, dass Draco da ist und dies mit mir durchstehen möchte. Es kommt mir so natürlich vor, dass er da ist. Als wenn er schon immer ein Teil meines Lebens war, was wahrscheinlich auch stimmt. Er gehört zu meinem Leben in dieser Welt, in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Eine Welt, die neben der Muggelwelt existiert. Meine Welt, die Welt in der ich mich zu Hause fühle und die schönsten, aber auch die schrecklichsten Stunden erleben durfte. Meine schönsten Stunden sind die bei Draco. Momente, in denen ich einfach nur „ich" sein kann.

Ich erlebe einen anderen Draco als alle anderen, zumindest habe ich das Gefühl. Es ist seltsam, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihm so nah bin, wie er mir. Die Gefühle, die er auslöst kenne ich nicht und doch sind sie mir so vertraut. Es erscheint so richtig. Ich genieße das Gefühl. Am liebsten würde ich mich abends in sein Bett legen und an ihn kuscheln, aber ich traue mich nicht. Was, wenn er mich aus dem Bett oder gar aus dem Zimmer schmeißen würde?

Gerade lese ich mein Geschriebenes noch einmal und mir fällt auf, dass ich über die Muggelwelt geschrieben, als wäre sie mir fremd und doch müsste sie mir doch vertraut sein. Den größten Teil meines Lebens habe ich dort verbracht, aber die Welt ist mir so fremd, vielleicht weil ich mich dort nie geborgen oder zu Hause gefühlt habe. Hier schon, aber auch nicht immer, ich hatte Freunde, aber so eine richtige Familie? Sirius und irgendwie Draco, ja auch Draco ist für mich mehr „Familie", nicht im Sinne von Bruder oder Schwester, es ist mehr als das. Die eigenartige Spannung lässt mich nicht los...

Heute ist Leyla-Lucia wieder gefahren, vorher habe ich mich lange mit ihr unterhalten. Wir haben hauptsächlich über Sirius geredet. Der Verlust hat nicht nur mich sehr getroffen, auch sie, vor allem, weil sie ihn nicht richtig gekannt hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Chance ihren Vater kennen zu lernen. Dieser verdammte Krieg er hat so vieles zerstört. Es macht mich melancholisch und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, kommen meine Eltern in meine Gedanken und ich fange an zu weinen. Draco hat das anscheinend mitbekommen und kommt auf mich zu...

**Dracos Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 05. November 2000**

Morgen beginnt die Schule wieder. Es war schön diese Ferienwoche, vor allem der Abschluss am Freitag. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber für mich war es so einzigartig, immer wieder schleicht sie die Massage von Harry in meine Gedanken. So nah war ich ihm noch nie, gleichzeitig körperlich und seelisch. Es war gigantisch.

Großmutter wird es geahnt haben und hat mir wohl deswegen die Farböle jetzt geschickt. Irgendwie scheint sie mehr zu ahnen, als sie offenkundig zugeben möchte, zu sehr habe ich noch ihr funkelndes Strahlen im Kopf. Sie hat was vor... typisch Slytherin!

Harry nähert sich mir immer wieder und scheint dann einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, als ob er sich nicht trauen würde. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich so, gestern warf er mir beim zu Bett gehen einen seltsamen, sehnsüchtigen aber auch undeutbarem Blick zu. Aber als er meinen fragenden Blick bemerkte kuschelte er sich in sein Bett und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Ob ich ihn in den nächsten Tagen mal ansprechen sollte? Oder ihn fragen, ob er noch mal eine Farbölmassage haben möchte. Sie hat ihm sehr gut getan und ich glaube auch ziemlich gut gefallen. Aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt am Freitag, am Samstag ist das Spiel und gestern war er noch ziemlich 'schwebend' von der Massage her. Es ist zwar nur gegen Hufflepuff, aber ich würde ganz gerne den Hauspokal gewinnen.

Vielleicht am Samstag abend? Mal sehen, ich frage ihn am Besten erst einmal, ob er überhaupt will.

Heute habe ich das Tagebuch von meinem Vater weitergelesen. Irgendwie ist mir das Buch ein Rätsel, die Frau, die da von ihm beschrieben wird klingt eher nach einem Mann als nach einer Frau. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich nicht denke, dass es eine Frau ist, ich bin mal gespannt, wie es weitergeht...

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 06. November 2000**

Harry kam nach seinem Gespräch mit Leyla-Lucia in unser Zimmer, er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken und schrieb in sein Tagebuch. Plötzlich hörte ich ihn schluchzen und sah auf. Er weinte, während er schrieb. Ich ging zu ihm rüber und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. Er weinte lange, er erzählte mir von seinen Eltern und wie es ihn schmerzt, dass er sie nie richtig kennenlernen durfte.

Er war so verzweifelt und gleichzeitig so müde. Er erzählte und erzählte und seine Verzweiflung wuchs immer mehr. Da es ohnehin schon relativ spät war, habe ich ihn ins Bett gebracht. Er fragte mich, ob ich bei ihm bleiben würde, bis er eingeschlafen wäre. Ich stimmte zu und blieb bei ihm, ich murmelte ihm leise, beruhigenden Worte ins Ohr und hielt ihn fest. Er kuschelte sich an mich und schlief auch bald ein.

Da ich ihn weder aufwecken noch gehen wollte bin ich die Nacht bei ihm geblieben. Es war so ein vertrautes Gefühl, wie er in meinen Armen lag. Am nächsten Morgen erwachten wir gleichzeitig eng aneinander gekuschelt. Er sprang verlegen aus dem Bett und wollte sich entschuldigen bei mir, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, vielleicht, dass ich ihn anlächelte und ihm sagte, dass es schön für mich war, mit ihm einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. Insgeheim wünsche ich mir, dass wir das jeden Tag machen könnten. Es ist so heimelig irgendwie, ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, irgendwie sehr eng und nah. Die Vertrautheit zwischen uns vertieft sich immer mehr, zumindest habe ich das Gefühl.

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 06. November 2000**

Draco hat mich gestern abend getröstet, im Arm gehalten, mir meine Verzweiflung genommen. Er war da für mich und hat mir ruhig zugehört, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dies hat sehr gut getan, es ist immer noch ungewohnt, dass er jemand ist, der einfach zuhört. Aber es ist wohltuend...

Irgendwie ist es mir peinlich, aber er hat mich dann gestern ins Bett gebracht und ist auch geblieben, als ich ihn gebeten habe. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich wollte nicht alleine schlafen. Es war sehr schön und so beruhigend, er murmelte mir leise Worte zu und ich schlief sehr gut, ohne irgendwelche Alpträume. Ich träumte davon, dass ich in meiner Traumgestalt Flügel hatte und gemeinsam mit Draco, der ebenfalls Flügel hatte davon geflogen bin. Über die Ländereien von Hogwarts über unbewohnte Gebiete. Es war wunderschön und so friedlich, einfach zusammen zu fliegen.

Heute Morgen hatte ich ihn danach gefragt und er sagte zu mir „Jeder Mensch hat Flügel in seiner Traumwelt und man kann fliegen, wenn man es will. Es ist die Freiheit des Träumens." Ja, da hat er recht, es war wunderschön...

Aufgewacht bin ich in seinen Armen, er hielt mich fest umschlungen und ich hatte mich im Schlaf an ihn gepresst. Es war wohltuend und zugleich hat es mich erschreckt, ich hatte panische Angst, dass er mich fortschicken könnte. Als ich mich entschuldigen wollte, hat er nur gesagt, dass er gerne bei mir geblieben ist und hat mich angelächelt. Vielleicht mag er mich auch so, wie ich ihn mag? Das wäre sehr schön... dann könnte ich vielleicht irgendwann jeden Abend mit ihm einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen mit ihm aufwachen. Es hat etwas intimes und sehr vertrautes. Ein wunderschönes Gefühl, aber jetzt muss ich mich langsam fertig machen... gleich ist Quidditch-Training und am Samstag darf ich ja spielen. Freue mich schon aufs Fliegen. Es ist nicht so wie in meinen Träumen, es ist anders, aber es ist ein Gefühl der Freiheit... wunderschön...

Draco ist ein Sklaventreiber, er hat uns glatt 1,5 Stunden bei dem Wetter trainieren lassen. Er ist komplett wahnsinnig und er ist immer noch total fit, obwohl er voll mittrainiert hat. Ich bin so dermaßen fertig...

Vielleicht wollte er sich auch abreagieren, kein Wunder bei dem Vorfall von heute. Ein Fünftklässler, der eine Zweitklässlerin verletzt. Mit mehreren Flüchen, Tritten und Schlägen. Die arme Kleine. Draco meinte, dass es ihr dank diverser Mittelchen und Gegenflüchen von Madame Pomfrey schon wieder gut geht. Morgen haben wir deswegen eine Besprechung, anscheinend gab es schon mehr solcher Vorfälle, ohne, dass ein Vertrauensschüler oder er das mitbekam. Er lässt sich das zwar nicht anmerken, aber er ist glaube ich ziemlich fertig deswegen.

Dann haben wir noch darüber geredet, wegen den Schmerzen, die irgendwann kommen. Er sagte, dass es einen Spruch gibt, der einen Teil der Schmerzen aufnimmt und ich nicht alles auf einmal bekomme. Er sagte, dass es ziemlich schwer ist und auch ein paar Nebenwirkungen für ihn hat. Aber er würde das gerne machen und Snape wäre auch dabei. Ich vertraue ihm, er sagte, dass dies das Beste wäre, falls das mit dem Trank nicht klappen sollte. Also ist es so... er kennt sich damit aus, ich nicht...

Am liebsten würde ich ihn fragen, ob er nachher wieder mit mir in meinem Bett schläft... vielleicht frage ich ihn jetzt gleich und lese dann noch schnell den Text für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' durch.

**Dracos Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 06. November 2000**

Er hat mich richtig glücklich gemacht, als er mich vorhin gerade fragte, ob ich wieder mit ihm schlafen könnte. Er fand das sehr schön, ich fand ihn so süß, wie er verlegen vor mir stand. Ich habe ihn aus einem Impuls heraus umarmt und ja gesagt. Jetzt werde ich noch ein bißchen lesen und dann schlafe ich wieder bei ihm. Ich könnte vor Freude die ganze Welt umarmen, obwohl eigentlich nur ihn.

Alan und Blaise haben mich heute angesprochen, was ich mit Harry gemacht habe, weil er auf einmal so gelächelt hat. Ich bin ihnen ausgewichen, aber Alan meinte nur, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck alles sagen würde... was hätte ich auch sagen sollen, es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Es ist alles ganz harmlos, wir genießen die Nähe und kommen uns näher. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, aber auch sehr ungewohnt für mich.

Das Training war ziemlich gut, keine Ahnung warum die Anderen so gejammert haben, ich fühle mich immer noch total fit und hätte noch eine Stunde weitermachen können, aber es fing an zu schneien. Hoffentlich ist es am Samstag nicht zu stürmisch, so ein klarer Tag mit Sonnenschein wäre schön. Es war zwar eisig kalt, aber angenehmer zum Spielen ist es auf jeden Fall, als bei Sturm und Eisregen.

Für morgen habe ich ein Slytherin-Treffen einberufen, da ich darum gebeten wurde. Anscheinend haben ein paar der Jüngeren massive Probleme mit den anderen Häusern und werden auch des Öfteren angegriffen. Wieso nur keiner was sagt? Manchmal hasse ich Slytherins, sie sagen erst dann etwas, wenn es eigentlich schon fast zu spät ist. Warum musste erst eines der Mädchen mit übelsten Verletzungen auf der Krankenstation landen? Sie ist in der zweiten Klasse, der Angreifer war in der fünften. Ich habe die Kleine vorhin besucht, sie hat sich sehr über meinen Besuch gefreut. Sie war scheinbar sehr redselig heute und hat mir auch alles erzählt. Sie fühlt sich etwas einsam und verloren hier und ich habe mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen, damit sie so bald wie möglich zurück in ihren Schlafsaal darf. Wahrscheinlich schon morgen, vielleicht kann sie auch dann schon dabei sein, ansonsten rede ich noch einmal alleine mit ihr. Ich kenne das, ich mag auch nicht allzulange außerhalb des Kerkers sein. Warum das so ist? Die Slytherinkerker sind mein Zuhause, dort fühle ich mich wohl, die Krankenstation ist unvertrautes und fremdes Gelände, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich eine Abneigung gegen Krankenhäuser und damit auch Krankenstationen habe.

Der Angreifer war ein Gryffindor und anscheinend gab es schon mehrere Angriffe aus diesem Hause. Werde morgen nachmittag dann noch mit den Vertrauensschülern und Hermine reden, ob sie etwas mitbekommen haben. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich auf mich zugekommen, zumindest schätze ich die Vertrauensschüler und auch Hermine so ein. Die Slytherins kommen ohnehin immer vorher zu mir, bevor sie etwas machen.

Ob wir mal ein Treffen aller Schüler einberufen sollten, ich sollte mal mit Hermine und den Vertrauensschülern reden, am besten vorher noch mit den Slytherin-Vertrauensschülern, sonst fühlen sich die überrumpelt. Am Mittwoch dann...

Dann morgen Nachmittag noch Training bei Severus, bin mal gespannt wie wir vorwärts kommen, der Trank ist immer noch nicht wie gewünscht. Also trainiere ich den Schmerzteilerspruch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich diesen trainieren möchte und er hat mich zwar davor gewarnt, weil er ziemlich heftige Nachwirkungen für mich hat, weswegen er auch verboten ist, aber er meinte, dass er mir diesen lieber beibringt und ich diesen richtig kann, denn wenn was schief ginge, weil ich ihn ohne richtige Übung einsetze, würde er sich das nicht verzeihen. Hat er gesagt... ich bin sehr froh, dass er mich nicht alleine damit lässt. Er hat mich aber auch gebeten, dass er dabei ist, damit er eingreifen kann, wenn was sein sollte. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Mit Harry habe ich schon darüber geredet. Er sagte, dass er sehr froh ist, dass ich ihm helfen werde und er mir vollkommen vertraut.

Severus hat mich auf den heutigen Vorfall angesprochen, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich eine Slytherin-Besprechung einberufen habe und er sagte auch zu, als ich ihn fragte, ob er mit kommt. Er hat ja gesagt, so werden wir den ersten Teil zusammen mit ihm machen und dann, wenn er weg ist, werde ich alleine mit den Schülern rede. Hinterher biete ich mich noch für persönliche Gespräche an und vielleicht sollte ich noch einen „Zettelkasten" einführen, damit jeder anonym aufschreiben kann, wenn er was auf dem Herzen hat und sich nichts sagen traut. Es gab schon mal so etwas ähnliches, da konnte man sogar antworten, ohne, dass man wusste, wer der anonyme Schreiber war. Ich frage morgen mal nach... Meine Güte ist das alles kompliziert im Moment.

Der Fünftklässler wurde scharf verwarnt, bekam Hausarrest und darf in den nächsten drei Monaten nur zum Unterricht und zum Essen nach draußen. Außerdem hat er in diesen drei Monaten diverse Strafarbeiten zu erledigen. Ein weiterer Vorfall und er fliegt raus. Professor McGonagall muss ziemlich getobt haben. Was ich auch gut verstehen kann, ich möchte nicht wissen, was ist, wenn das einer unserer Schüler machen würde.

Snape würde toben und denjenigen Strafarbeiten bei Filch bis ans Lebensende verpassen mit damit verbundenem Hausarrest... , wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was im Moment so passiert. Es ist wichtig, ansonsten könnte ein Häuserkrieg der übelsten Sorte ausbrechen und so etwas muss ich nicht haben. Gegen das was der Gryffindor mit der Kleinen gemacht hat, waren die Duelle zwischen mir und Harry harmlos.

**Dracos Tagebuch **

**Hogwarts, 07. November 2000**

Es war schön gemeinsam mit Harry einzuschlafen. Wir haben uns noch etwas über den heutigen Tag unterhalten und sind dann eingeschlafen. Es war entspannend und der Schlaf war sehr erholsam. Heute morgen war ich wieder fit, obwohl mir gestern vor dem zu Bett gehen noch etliche Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen sind.

Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob wir das Bett nicht verbreitern sollten, damit wir beide mehr Platz haben. Wir brauchen zwar nicht viel, aber es wäre sicherlich bequemer. Es ist schön engumschlungen einzuschlafen und so auch aufzuwachen. Es tut gut, ich fühle wie sich unsere Verbindung verdichtet und vertieft.

Bei Snape war ich Nachmittags, aber nicht zum Training, wir haben heute mehr über das bevorstehende Treffen geredet. Ein bißchen haben wir mit dem Trank experimentiert und vielleicht haben wir eine Lösung gefunden. Hoffentlich, aber seit ich den Spruch habe und weiß, dass ich ihn durchführen könnte, bin ich sehr viel beruhigter und irgendwie erleichtert es mir die Arbeit mit dem Trank, immerhin ist ein Teil des Druckes weg.

Das Slytherin-Treffen lief sehr überraschend ab. Viele haben sich geäußert, anscheinend gibt es momentan regelrechte Hetzjagden unter den Erst- bis Drittklässlern, dass ein Fünftklässler wie gestern sich daran beteiligt ist sehr ungewöhnlich und bisher nicht vorgekommen. Wir haben miteinander geredet und versucht Lösungen zu finden. Die Jüngeren werden nicht mehr alleine auf den Gängen sein, außer zum Unterricht sollen sie immer einen älteren Schüler dabei haben. Vielleicht können wir so vermeiden, dass es eskaliert. Aber wir werden wohl auch mit den anderen Häusern reden müssen. Morgen ist ohnehin Vertrauensschülertreffen. Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler sind vorhin noch auf mich zugekommen und wir haben darüber geredet, sie stimmen mir zu, dass eine Schülerversammlung vielleicht keine schlechte Idee wäre.

Die Zweitklässlerin darf zwar ihr Bett noch nicht verlassen, muss aber auch nicht mehr unter Beobachtung stehen. Daher durfte sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück, aber nicht aufstehen. Eine der Vertrauensschülerinnen hat sich angeboten in das Zimmer zu ziehen und da dort ein Bett frei ist und Snape nichts dagegen hatte, hat sie das auch gleich in die Tat umgesetzt. Der Zusammenhalt ist stark, stärker als zuvor. Wenigstens das.

Hermine habe ich nachmittags auch auf dem Gang erwischt. Sie hat ebenfalls ein Treffen ihres Hauses einberufen und möchte dort darüber reden. Sie war ebenso entsetzt wie ich. Sie hatte auch eine ernste Unterhaltung mit dem Fünftklässler. Aber warum er das getan hatte, weiß sie auch nicht. Er wusste es auch nicht. Er sagte, sie ist eine Slytherin, als ob das alles erklären würde. Sie hat ihm ja nichts getan, hatte noch nicht mal einen Zauberstab dabei und ist zudem noch relativ zart gebaut.

Jetzt haben wir einen einigermaßen Waffenstillstand mit unserem Jahrgang und jetzt fangen die Kleinen an, es ist zum Ausrasten. Ich glaube Kriege beginnen in der Schulzeit und hören nie auf. Unser Haus ist verrufen als „sie dienten Voldemort" und das bekommen wir so schnell nicht mehr los, was wir auch dagegen tun. Auch die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter in unserem Haus ist, ist für sie kein Gegenbeweis, sondern eher eine Bestätigung. Manche vermuten, dass er ihn gar nicht umgebracht hat oder jetzt der neue Lord wird. Also, manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, was ich tun soll..., aber ich hoffe wir finden morgen gemeinsam eine Lösung.

Ich bin so froh, dass ich Harry habe, der einfach da ist und mir zuhört. Wenn ich ihn um seine Meinung bitte, sagt er mir, was er denkt, ansonsten hört er zu. Ich finde das sehr schön. Und ich finde es sehr schön, dass wir gleich in das verbreiterte Bett gehen und gemeinsam schlafen, ich freue mich schon darauf...

**Harrys Tagebuch**

**Hogwarts, 07. November 2000**

Erst hatte ich jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, durch das Quidditch-Training habe ich gestern nicht mehr alles geschafft somit hatte ich heute das doppelte Pensum. Aber die Studienzeit hilft mir sehr. Hermine ist immer ganz begeistert, wenn ich ihr davon erzähle. Aber sie sagt, dass es für Gryffindor keine Lösung wäre. Es würde keiner kommen, außer ein paar wenigen und die treffen sich schon im Studierzimmer. Gryffindor hat nämlich auch so etwas, es ist peinlich, dass ich davon nichts weiß, immerhin war ich bis zu diesem Jahr in Gryffindor.

Heute Nachmittag bin ich mit Blaise und Alan spazieren gegangen. Wir haben uns über alles Mögliche unterhalten und sie haben mich auf Draco angesprochen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich sehr viel für ihn empfinde, aber nicht weiß, wie ich meine Gefühle einordnen soll. Dann habe ich erzählt, dass wir seit einigen Tagen gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen. Das hat die Beiden sehr überrascht. Auf dem Weg begegneten uns Ron. Er sprach mich an und entschuldigte sich für mein Verhalten. Das Verhalten des Fünftklässler hat ihm die Augen geöffnet, er hat gestern darüber nachgedacht, vor allem nach dem Gryffindor-Treffen und ihm tat es leid. Er sagte, dass es ihm schon länger leid täte, aber er hat sich nie getraut. Dann haben wir uns die Hand gegeben. Wir wissen, dass es nie wieder so wird wie früher, aber vielleicht können wir wieder eine normale Basis aufbauen. Angegriffen hat er uns ja seit dem Vorfall damals nicht mehr. Weder mit Flüchen und seit einiger Zeit auch nicht mehr mit Worten. Im Gegenteil er ist relativ still.

Blaise und Alan waren sehr überrascht, aber auch sehr angetan vom Verhalten von Ron. Sie erzählten es dann auch Draco, der mich sehr überrascht anschaute. Aber somit ist das wenigstens nichts mehr, über was wir uns Sorgen machen müssen.

Bei der Besprechung war zuerst Snape dabei und danach wir Schüler alleine. Aber schon vorher wurde sehr offen geredet. Man vertraut hier dem Hauslehrer sehr, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke sieht man in Snape immer nur den verhassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke, dabei übersieht man, dass die Slytherins zusammenhalten und Snape auch immer da ist, wenn etwas mit einem Slytherin ist. Aber wahrscheinlich sieht man das von außen nicht so, ich habe kürzlich mal mit Hermine über das Thema geredet und sie meinte, dass man so etwas nicht sieht. Sie war überrascht das zu hören.

Draco hat heute das Bett verbreitert, so wie wir schlafen, bräuchten wir zwar kein verbreitertes Bett, aber es ist trotzdem bequemer so.

Seit gestern umarmen wir uns öfters – in unserem Zimmer. Draußen würde ich das nicht wollen, ich finde es ist sehr privat. Wenn Alan und Blaise etwas wissen ist das in Ordnung, aber ganz Slytherin. Nein, danke! Ich habe ganz gerne meine Privatsphäre und auf die Gerüchteküche kann ich ganz gut verzichten. Obwohl mir letztens zu Ohren kam, dass ganz Hogwarts denkt, Draco und ich wären ein Paar und hätten seit längerem eine Beziehung. Irgendwie ist das vielleicht auch richtig, auch wenn wir es sicherlich anders nennen würden. Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie es ist eine Beziehung zu haben. Draco hatte ebenfalls noch nie eine, er hatte immer nur Affären, die nie länger als drei Tage liefen, insofern hat er hier genau so viel Erfahrung wie ich...

Mal sehen wie sich das alles so entwickelt...


End file.
